


The Second Chosen One

by Kodden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker (clone wars) - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gray Jedi, I wonder what season 7 will do to this story if I skip it and then it comes out, I'm Sorry, Jedi, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Code, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Training, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), OC, Padawan (Star Wars), Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Slow Burn, Spoilers, Star Wars - Freeform, blind, chosen one (star wars), duh - Freeform, eventual obi-wan/oc, force seeing, idon'tevenknowanymore, istartedthisforfun but it turned into this?, oc/everyone - Freeform, starwars/blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodden/pseuds/Kodden
Summary: During the middle of The Clone Wars, when Master Obi-Wan Kenobi goes to speak with Yoda and Windu about the creature who killed two Jedi on Devaron, he gets a little bit more than the surprise that akin of Darth Maul terrorizing the galaxy, a new Padawan to bring on his journeys and such. Unlike Anakin, this Padawan is Calm and collected, such as Obi-Wan himself when he was a padawan. Ashke Laris, a padawan who's master died in the battle of Geonosis, after years of being masterless she read, traveled to several temples and grow with the knowledge of the force. All without completing her very own lightsaber. Now under the guidance of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, will Padawan Laris learn her potential and become a Jedi Knight or die under the hand of Darth Vader when the time comes?I'm also currently working on a comic for this fanfiction. It will be on my DeviantArt by the name of KoddenRenee. It's not finished yet but stay tuned.Also, Will be updating every Saturday,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I got bored over the summer. Now I'm bored with college work and need a little challenge, rewriting nearly half of the Clone Wars series. In the perspective of a 17-year-old girl who knows what is about to happen and tries to prevent it? But does preventing it comes with a bigger cost than what is for seen?  
> Also, I wanted to note, I'm basically going by the Tv show. When Obi-Wan's not in the show he'll be with Ashke, training or something with the 212th legion. I'm not the smartest person about star wars but Above average I would say. So If I Do get something wrong feel free to share. Also, this is about 2 chosen ones, we obviously know what happened to Anakin. But I wanted to add a twist, you'll see. Obviously by the title and other plot changes.

Mystery Unknown to the Jedi, a new threat has been unleashed on the galaxy Savage Opress, a pawn in the dangerous game between Count Dooku and his former assassin, Ventress.  
The victims of his brutal massacre on the planet of Devaron are being returned to the Jedi temple for evaluation.  
It's up to the Jedi council to find this mysterious killer and eradicate him.

Chapter one: The witches of the mist. 3/14

I had felt the agony before I was told the news of the deaths of the jedi on Devaron. I sighed when I thought about it, the fact that the little contact I had with Master Deveron and his padawan, made it their deaths seem physically worse for me.  
I stood from afar when the clones came to deliver Halsey and his padawan. While Master Kenobi, Plo Koon, and Ali stood discussing the matter. But I wasn’t really here. Astral Projectioning myself to see if it was really true. I had felt it and wanted to know. Even if this projection would cost me a 12-hour nap. I came out of it, feeling exhausted. I sat back on my cot in my padawan dorm. I’m not a padawan. I’m still considered a youngling due to my lack of a lightsaber. I sighed once more looking over at the parts for it. But no base, no handle. Just electronic parts and a pale white crystal. I shut my eyes to sleep. I wasn’t needed anywhere until my next training session with Master Yoda.  
Moments later, or it could have been hours- my comlink went off. “Laris, Master Yoda would like to speak with you.” I heard Waxer’s voice over the com. “Thank you,” I replied back. Waxer is my best friend, he’s a clone in the Ghost Company lead by Obi-Wan Kenobi. I gathered myself, placing my shoes and gloves back on to speak with Master Yoda. It could not be our training session yet. The sun was still setting, and we usually train at night due to my eyes being so sensitive to light. I put on my glasses, large thick circle rims that shielded certain rays from entering my eyes and left to speak with Master Yoda.  
__  
“Master Yoda,” I entered the small room, with large windows. This room was settled on the east tower of the temple. I enjoyed this tower the most because the garden was held here. In the middle of the room held a stand that held flashholo’s to show videos and information. “You called for me?” I asked. I hope that I’m finally getting a new master. My last master died 4 years ago. I didn’t know her for very long but it still hurt a little bit more than the recent deaths of Halsey and his padawan. I’ve been masterless since then. Especially since I haven’t finished my lightsaber. Most Master’s believe me to be incompetent to become a Jedi because of my lack of a real lightsaber.  
“Yes, a new master, you have.” I’m honestly surprised with the war effort, that any Master would have requested a new apprentice. Even if that leaves most padawan’s masterless. I wasn’t the only one most of the 14-year-olds nowadays are taught by one of the elderly or Master Yoda. “Yes, Master Yoda,” I said, trying to hide my excitement.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re new master,” Yoda told me. Obi-wan… He trained the ‘Chosen One’ I honestly hoped not to get him due to the high expectations. I really need to finish my lightsaber. “All due respect Master, I haven’t finished my lightsaber… Huyang and I had a… disagreement on how the body should be made.”  
Yoda chuckled, “Finish it, You will in time.” 

“Master Yoda, you called for me.” I turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi enter the room, Mace Windu shortly followed behind him. I’ve only seen him a couple of times throughout my years of training at this temple. Ahsoka, a friend of mine tells me all about their missions, how she saved younglings and almost died and some other missions. I wonder why he would even put in for a new apprentice, he seems to still be training Master Skywalker sometimes. “Master Kenobi, Your new apprentice this is.” I bowed. He was honestly shocked at first. I suppose he didn’t request a new padawan after all. “Hello, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He put his hand out. “Ashke Laris.” I shook his hand. Immediately feeling the force, the strength emanating from him.  
I tried to hide my trainee lightsaber from him. My lightsaber that I carry for unexpected duals and such. Much like the ones the younglings use to fight off Marksman combat droids when they are just learning how to use the force, blindfolded. “Now, onto business, we must go.”  
Mace Windu entered the room. So many master Jedi in one place… I feel like I’m actually under trail for something. “We have recovered footage from the mascara on Devaron,” Mace explained. A large Monster appeared on the screen. A very large Zabrak, wielding a Pike, killing Master Halsey. “Darth Maul alive, that can’t be. I killed him myself.”  
“Correct you are, Obi-Wan. A creature of the same species, he is. From Dathomir.”  
Dathomir? The planet of the witches? I was under the impression that Darth Maul's homeworld was Iridonia.”  
“Dathomir is the planet where Maul was raised. Iridonia is where the rest of the males of the species dwell,” Mace Explained 

“Travel to Dathomir you and your padawan must. Find the source of this treatment you will.” I looked over at Obi-wan. This ought to be exciting. My first mission outside the temple and other younglings with several masters. 

As we exited to the hallway, I could feel his concern grow, as did mine. He didn’t like me already. “Master?” I asked him. “Yes, Ashke?” His voice sounded hurt for some reason. “What’s wrong?” I asked. He stopped. “Nothing is wrong. The news of someone like Darth Maul is very disturbing.” His stance changed, “Ashke, I am honored to be your master, I just wish that we would have met under better circumstances.” I nodded to his candor, appreciated it. We continued to walk towards the landing platform that held our ship to go to the planet Dathomir. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your species. I’ve never seen markings like this expect on twi-elks.” I smiled looking forward.  
“Well, Yoda explained to me that I was found when I was really young. A newborn. Left outside one of the Lothal Jedi Temple. One of the Jedi found me, brought me here. They didn’t know I was force sensitive yet, and when they did I started the program. All I know is that my mother was human possibly a Jedi, and my father is unknown probably another Jedi but the tests show negative for the species of my father. They ran multiple tests and such. But never found an answer.” I explained as we continued. “Interesting, and you midi-chlorian count?”  
“Master Yoda would never tell me,” I told Master Obi-Wan, looking up at him. His emotions shifted, but I didn’t question it. “What’s yours since you’ve asked me.”  
“15,000.” 3,000 off from Yoda.  
We walked onto the platform, that held the red and white moth ship. I not quite good at ships, horrible at it in fact. Like I’m horrible at piloting. I nearly killed Yoda once. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. I entered the ship, but was frightened by a voice saying “Who are you?” I looked at the pilot seat, to see Anakin Skywalker in the flesh. “My name is Ashke Laris. I’m Master Kenobi’s padawan.” I bowed to Master Skywalker. He looked at me, then at Master Kenobi who was behind me. “Nice glasses.”  
__

“So we’re taking a youngling with us?” I heard Master Skywalker as he started the ship up. I was in the back making sure everything was fully stock and wanted to take some time to meditate. “Unless you want to go teach younglings, I suggest that you accept it.” Obi-wan suggested. I feel that that hit a nerve. I looked over at him, the chosen one. Or at least in my readings and the rumors. I read to much of the restricted section. “What’s your name?” He turned around in his pilot seat. 

We exited hyperspace after twenty long unbarble silent moments. “Be on guard. These men are ferocious warriors, and they will show no mercy.” Why is this my first assignment with my new master? That’s my question.  
“Don't worry. I won't start anything. Don’t know about your new Appearance though.”  
“Don’t worry about me, Master Skywalker.” I replied to his rudeness as we exited the shuttle, making our way into the village. “I’ve heard you haven’t completed your lightsaber.”  
“Quite low of you to bring that into this.”  
“Could you two not. Let me handle the negotiations.” Suddenly, about 10 Zabrak came wielding Axes and other sharp weapons. I ignited my lightsaber and stood beside Obi-Wan and Anakin. Two came forward, trying to attack them. Both Obi-wan and Anakin kicked them back. “So much for not starting something,” I heard Obi-wan’s judgement. “Hey, don't look at me,” Anakin replied. The Zebrak came towards us, making the circle we were in small. “Don't harm them.”  
“Don't tell me; tell them.” Welp. Someone is probably going to get hurt here, as I kicked one back. I used the force, calculating how many their were. Eight Zabrak. I called on the force, allowing it to flow through me, lifting them up.  
“Please stop fighting. We do not want to hurt you.” I commanded. Sure they didn’t really listen. But they also couldn’t move very well. “We are only here for information.” I looked towards the man in a god like outfit, Anakin had just fought, and won easily against. Master Skywalker had his lightsaber ignited, with the man in a chokehold around his neck. I gently released the men. “We are not here to fight,” I told the man. Obi-Wan looked at me in pure astonishment, But continued to negotiate. “A man from your village murdered two Jedi. We need to know where he is.”  
“What makes you think he is one of ours?” The head leader man asked. I sighed, “The Jedi Council knows he’s from this village.”

“We have seen him,” Obi Wan decided to throw in. “Mother Talzin should know of his whereabouts.” The leader man replied. “One of her women took him as a mate.” He added.  
“I apologize for the intrusion, then. Anakin, kindly release him please.” It was more like a command than suggestion. Anakin show off his lightsaber, and jumped down from the large rock they stood on after giving him a small salute like gesture. I shut off my lightsaber as well at this time. I could still feel the anger and blood thrust from the men, as we started our way back. I could almost feel the heat coming off of them, about to attack. “Stop, let them go.” The leader man ordered. “Who is this mother Talzin?” Anakin asked. I feel ashamed to even have the same master as he did. “The leader of an ancient order of witches. The nightsisters.” I cut in. “Great, warrior like men. Witches. This place is all kinds of fun.”  
“I’m glad you think so.” Obi-Wan replied. “I wouldn’t call it fun.” I butted in. 

 

__

“Don’t expect to be welcome,” I said once we landed. “And why is that?” Anakin asked. “Because you two are men,” I replied.  
“Well you never know. I tend to be popular with the ladies.”  
“Too popular.” Obi-Wan butted in while, exiting the ship. The moment I touched the ground, I could feel the energy and enemies around. Within the trees. “We’ve got company.” Obi-wan whispered. Like before, eight red hooded nightsisters came down from the trees in a circle around us. All using bows or shoto swords. We put our hands up, and they took our lightsabers, and trainee lightsaber away from us. “Jedi, come with us.” The pale blonde with markings on her face, women said. She is also the only one without a hood, and in a different outfit than the other sisters. We entered a large dark castle like huge structure, candle like lights all around. The energy imitating the ground felt intoxicating at times. They guided us to a large room with a long table. On the long table is a glowing yellow crystal ball. I sat on the other side of the table, away from the exit as Obi-Wan and Anakin sat to the right of who I assume is Mother Talzin. She had pale skin, like the others, wearing a red dress that had little tentacle like shaped things coming from her shoulders and back, floating in midair. Her face was mostly shaded in black from tattoos. Under her cheekbones, and extending from her eyes to her forehead in a backwards L shape on either side. 

“Mother Talzin, thank you for your hospitality.” Obi-Wan said in good faith. I could feel his candor, but mixed with fascination towards the Mother.  
“I believe you have a question for me.” Mother Talzin got up from her chair.  
“Yes, you're right. We've had reports of a Dathomiri male on the loose. He's already killed two Jedi.” Obi-wan continued, as Mother Talzin continued to walk behind me. I watched her with my eyes, not moving a single muscle. This women’s force energy wasn’t like usual, she had a strange connection with the force. Almost like forced the force to become apart of her.  
“Perhaps you know who he is?” Obi-Wan’s voice broke me out of my train of thought.  
“Master Jedi, we have no control over the males.Our clan has been in exile for years.”  
“Don't play innocent with me, mother. Everyone in the galaxy knows females are dominant on this planet. I do not believe anything happens here without your clan knowing about it.” She made her way around the table, to the two jedi masters. Her force shivers around her. As if she was preparing to lie.  
“To think that the Jedi collect their facts from mere rumors.” She touched Anakin’s chair. Almost touching him. I wonder what that was all about. I could feel the anger boiling up in him.  
“Rumors.” Anakin was angry. Anger… it’s not the jedi way to be angry. I am… upset by the two jedi being killed. But he hated her. And hate leads to the darkside. 

“You call two dead Jedi rumors?” Anakin got up from his chair, as well as Obi-Wan. I sent out a calming wave of energy, trying not just to calm Anakin down, but also the two nightsisters that pulled their bow strings to create arrows, aiming towards my masters. “This thing, this animal, is extremely dangerous. If you have any information about his whereabouts, you must tell us.” Obi-Wan pleaded, in her face. Mother Talzin looking down. “I don’t think-” I was interrupted by Mother Talzin. She opened her arm, waving them slowly around the yellow crystal ball.  
“Savage.” Obi-Wan got out of her face, letting her work. “Savage Opress”  
“Mother?” I pleaded. “He is on Toydaria.” We saw his face in the crystal ball. I could feel that she was telling the truth. “Thank you, mother.”

 

The two masters exited in a rush, before I could even get out the door, Mother Grabbed me with her sharp claws. “I know your gifts young one. A shame you have to waste them with the bloodthirsty” She waved her hand over the crystal ball. “You’re the only one who can stop the threats of those you hold dear. Leave.” She sent me away before I could answer any questions. I ran out the door, completely spooked from the feelings of her invading my mind. 

__

“Stay on the ship.” Obi Wan said. Oh I have a bad feeling about this. We landed on Toydaria. I’ve never been on this planet. But I could feel the power coming from Savage. He was near. Raw, untamed, but also not focused. I astral projected in with them. Even if I can’t be there. I can watch. “At last,” Obi wan said. So much happened in a short amount of time. The weird Alien dude I didn’t know the name of, his neck was snapped by Opress after punching Obi-wan and Anakin the face, after they tackled him. By the time my mind registered that Obi-wan was on the ground, savage sent large floating object down to crush them. I force pushed it out of the way. It’s harder to use the force while in this state. But no impossible. They quickly get up going after Savage who had the corpse on his shoulder. I suddenly felt the sense of danger back at my body. I came back to my body. Feeling the ship shaking. Oppress was using the force to push the ship off. Kniffing poodoo. I went for the exit but it was too late, we were already off the ground. I still jumped, hoping for a ledge or something. Which, their was. Thank the stars.  
“Ashke!” I heard Obi-wan yelling my name. The ledge was slippery, and not very good for staying too long. “I’m here Master!” I yelled. I wouldn’t be able to make that jump up, even if this was a good day. “Together.” Master Kenobi says to Anakin. They used the force to lift me up, slowly but surely. Than setting me on the ground.  
“Thank you. Masters.”  
I wasn’t hurt. “We will borrow a ship from the Toydarinans.” Anakin said as I got up. We ran and explained to two Toydarinans that were kind enough to lend their ship.

____  
We followed Opress to a separatist dreadnought. The anger and darkside coming from it wasn’t anything I’ve ever felt. Including the restricted section in the Library. “Ashke are you alright?” I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Yes, I’m fine, just never been near someone who was not light. Don’t worry about me we have things to do.” I said as We landed. The door opened and we jumped out landing in a squatting position, I ran in the same direction the masters were going because I’ve never been on a dreadnought before. The door slide open and three battle droids held their guns at us.“Halt! You are now pri-” Both the masters stuck down all off them in mere seconds. We jumped over them. We entered a room with the most energy, the creature, Savage stood in front of us. “We’ll take him together.”  
He pushed us outside into the hallway, our defense was mostly blocks and leaps, Obi-wan and I would trade out. “If you could do that force thing it would be nice about now!” Anakin yelled at me. Just as I was about to call on the force, we stepped into a large room with battle droids and destroyers, they all started to attack Oppress. Which Anakin clearly states “There not after us, there attacking that monster.” Thanks for making it obvious.  
Oppress in frustration after blocking so many blaster shots and getting hit with half of them force pushed all of the droids, including me and the masters down. His force was just like Mother Talzin. Strange. Oppress then left with the ship. We got up, a droid said “You’re not suppose to be here.” I slided him in half. “No point in staying here.” Anakin argued while defending several droid attacks. I did the same as Obi-Wan replied “My thoughts exactly.”  
We ran to the ship, still defending off red lasers that the droids tried to his us with. Obi-wan opened the ship door and used the force to jump in, than Anakin. I did as well, using all my strength. to jump along with a little bit of force. And we blasted off into hyperspace.  
____ 

We returned to the Jedi Temple, all I wanted to do is take several hours in the refresher and a long nap after the day I had. “Padawan?” I looked up at Master Kenobi. “I wanted to ask you, how did you manage to restrain all of those Zebraks, without straining yourself.” We sat in my quarters. “After a several months of waiting for a master, I decided to ask yoda to allow me to travel to other temples. Some that not many jedi are accepted in. He granted me access with a companion to go to some of these temples and thrive. I spent several years in different temples all across the galaxy. Learning.” I took the time to read every scroll in most of these temples. Some temples let me in but not others, so that I could have the knowledge that was held within their steady walls. Like the one on the planet ilum, there is a certain area that no one could get the ice door to unmelt. But it unmelted for me, and not my companion. 

“The reading that you were doing. Was that the outcome that it had in the holocrons? Lifting 8 men who were trying desperately to kill us.” I shook my head. “Three, maybe four people at a time. Not eight. Does this have to do with what we talked about this morning. How I don’t know what my Midichlorian count is?” I asked. It felt as if he didn’t know how to answer. “I will talk with Master Yoda about the numbers. But you shouldn’t allow that to worry you...Now. I understand that the lightsaber is an extension of who you are,” He took my trainee lightsaber from where it sat on the dresser.  
“That is why I wanted to give you this,” He took from inside one of his pants pockets, a lightsaber. I hope he didn’t have that in there for too long. It could have gone off. Black and silver, with several indigitons in the grip. A red igniter button, flawless. I even consider to make a lightsaber like this at one time. But I know exactly who’s lightsaber this is. “I can’t take this from you.” It was his master’s lightsaber. “It’s Master Gin’s.” I added. I didn’t know Master Gin very well. I was young when he had died, about 3. I somewhat remember his face. But not very well. “Please, I would like you to at least borrow it until you have completed your own alright?” I nodded taking the lightsaber. It was heavier than trainee lightsaber. “Thank you, master.” I bowed again. He left shortly after this. We had talked for several more minutes, but he was called into a meeting.


	2. Chapter 2; Overlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious message! A Transmission has been intercepted far beyond the outer rim, deep in the crelythiumn system.  
> Why the call has been made and from where cannot be established.  
> But buried in the message is a Jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2,000 years.  
> Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Ashke Laris are sent to investigate.  
> Fearing a Separatist trap, they are to meet with a heavily armed Jedi cruiser.

Chapter Two. Overlords 3/15  
Mysterious message! A transmission has been intercepted far beyond the outer rim, deep in the crelythiumn system.  
Why the call has been made and from where cannot be established.  
But buried in the message is a Jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2,000 years.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Ashke Laris are sent to investigate.  
Fearing a Separatist trap, they are to meet with a heavily armed Jedi cruiser.

“Rex, Rex do you read me? We’re at the rendezvous point, awaiting your arrival. Where are you?” I looked around in the small ship. An uneasy feeling settled inside of me. “Sir, we are “Sir, we are at the rendezvous point and there's no sign of you on our scanners.” I heard Rex say. I looked over at him. “I hope this isn’t some kind of prank,” I mumbled. Rex and I are good friends, along with Waxer and fives. They taught me how to use a blaster when no one is looking. We’ve played pranks and stuff before… not to this extent of course.  
“Oh, come on. That's impossible.” Master Skywalker was in disbelief. “Something's wrong.  
We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here.” He bickered with Obi-wan. Something ought to be wrong… but it’s not. I know this story. Or at least I feel like I know it.  
“Rex is at the exact same coordinates and he's not here.” Right, something is wrong.  
“This is getting interesting.” Obi-Wan looked over at me. “What is on your mind, Young one?” I sighed, “I feel like something bad is going to happen.” I replied as the holocommunicator started to fuzz and go in and out.  
“Unable to find you. Where are you, sir?” Rex said throw the static of the communicator. “Something's blocking the signal.” Ahsoka said looking down at the computers. Suddenly all the lights and power went out. “Not good.” My master said trying to turn the power back on. I sat up trying to help, but I don’t understand how technology works.  
“Everything's dead, even the life support.” Ahsoka said getting up from her seat. “This is really strange,” Anakin said just as power came back online. “Very strange indeed.” I replied to his comment. “Nothing to be concerned about after all,” Obi-wan tried to push it off.  
“Then what's that?” Ahsoka pointed to a large diamond sideways pyramid structure. It started to pull us in. It wasn’t there before though.  
“It's pulling us towards it.” Ahsoka exclaimed.  
“Everyone, strap yourselves in. Looks as though we're going for a ride.” Obi-wan couldn’t help but use sarcasm to ease the mood. It didn’t help. A bright blinding light took us. I closed my eyes, opening them to see my fellow jedi passed out. Well this isn’t good. I shook my master. “Master, please wake up. Ahsoka, Master Skywalker.” I shook them as well. Anakin was the first to wake up. “I must have blacked out.” Anakin said setting up rubbing his neck.  
q“Then who landed the shuttle? Ashke?” I shook my head. “Not me.” Ahsoka said waking up.  
“Mm Where are we?” Ahsoka tapped her computer. “Some kind of organic mass.” Well there is plants everywhere. I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.  
“All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable.” Ahsoka said continuing tapping on the computer. “Good to know,” I said getting up, exiting the ship before any of the others go out. “Stay on the ship, I’m just going to look around.” I said before they got up.  
“Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute. I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are Or if we are even in our own galaxy.” I heard Obi-wan say as I looked around. The air, is sweet. Unlike any I’ve ever breathed. And the plants, they aren’t in any library I’ve been too.  
“Hey! I saw something. A reflection, up on the hill.” I heard Ahsoka say. I ignored her. “I don’t see anything,” Obi-wan replied, looking thru glasses. I looked towards, floating rocks in the sky. I feel this place, the energy, as if it’s like the force itself. “Are you the one?” I heard. I looked over at Anakin. “W-what? Did you hear that?” He seemed confused. “Did you hear that?”  
“I did.” Anakin looked over at me.  
“I didn’t hear anything.”  
“Are you the one?” I looked and saw an angel like figure, standing behind both me and Anakin. “Hello,” Obi-wan said.  
“Who are you?” I questioned. She looked over at me. Her beautiful headdress of green flow behind her pale gold dress that showed a little bit too much cleavage and stomach. “I am Daughter.” She replied to me. And like that I remembered. Remembered my reading just a couple of weeks ago of Mortis. Of course this was in the restricted section. Anakin didn’t seem impressed. “Are you the one? Because one of you are. But which one… this has never happened before.” She seemed confused. “The one what?” Anakin asked. “I will take you to him.”  
“Him, who?” Ahsoka asked not very convinced this is a good thing. But it is. It really is. I never thought it would happen this soon. In the book it never mentioned a time or place. “Did you bring us here?” Obi-wan asked. “The father,” The daughter looked over at me. “Only he can help you.  
There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall.”  
“And we thought the planet was strange. How about this one?” I wanted to speak up at Anakin's remarks. “Master Skywalker… don’t…-” I couldn’t find the words. “We'll be fine as long as we stay together.” Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on my shoulder. We started to follow her. “Master Skywalker… don’t- don’t upset them.” I said, looking up at his tall figure. “You know these people don’t you?” Ahsoka asked. I nodded. “The chosen one scroll… I found it, weeks ago. I read it, or at least the words that weren’t blacked out. It mentioned Mortis. The father, daughter, and son… I- I have a feeling that if you anger them, it won’t turn out well.” I explained. That’s a lie I told. It wasn’t blacked out. I blacked it out. After I read it, it’s too dangerous. Too dangerous if Anakin gets his hands on it. It’s common knowledge, or as far as I know- Anakin is the chosen one. The one meant to bring balance within the force. That’s why Master Jin took him in. Why Obi-Wan trained him at 9 years old. We continued to walk, the seasons began to change. Slowly.  
“Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?” Obi-wan said. We walked along a large mountain. Larger than any building I’ve ever seen. “ Yeah.”  
“And there are no animals.” Ahsoka added. “Mortis is pure energy. The force, it’s self.”  
“You sensed it too?” Obi-wan asked me. I nodded. “When I read it, I couldn’t believe it. Now, I can.”  
“An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before. Be wary.” Obi-wan looked down at me.  
“If she’s taking us to his father character, why didn’t she tell us. Who are they suppose to be?” Anakin didn’t like this. Not knowing. “We are the ones of guard the powers. The middle, the beginning and the end.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ahsoka asked me. “They are the force. They guard it, I’m assuming from what I’ve read, that The daughter is the pure, light side of the force. And The Son is the pure, Dark side of the force. The father is what keeps them two in check, Am I right?” I asked The Daughter. She nodded, “Essicallly. Without one of us, the force would be unbalanced. You have to have the dark with the light and the light with the dark.” I stood next to her, if only I had the time, I’d asked her a billion questions. “Hey! Look out!” I turned to See Anakin running for us. He pushed both me and The Daughter out of the way of a large boulder. I got up as the daughter was struggling to get up herself. Anakin went to up, but was pushed back, she slapped his hand away.  
“It is forbidden for you to touch me.”  
“Sorry. I was just saving your life.” Anakin had a tone that wasn’t very nice. “Anakin, please.” I said adjusting my gauntlets. I had received a large scratch on my arm. Not as much blood as one might think though, I tore off a piece of my shirt to make a makeshift bandage.  
“That was my brother's work. You are in great danger.” The daughter said to us both. I looked up at the boulder type rock thing in the middle of our path back to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. “Wait for me. Do not leave this place.” The Daughter walked off. “Hey!-”  
“Anakin!” I yelled at him. “Don’t! Just because your the chosen one, doesn’t mean you can yell at thousands of years old force guards!”  
He ignored my comment as his com went off on his wrist. Mine was crushed by his weight on my arm when we fell. “Anakin, Ashke are you there? Are you all right?”  
“Yes, But our friend here has run off! Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call.  
We’ll follow her and find out how to get off this rock.”  
“I didn’t agree with this.”  
“And if this is a trap?” Obi-wan is concerned and so am I. These beings aren’t meant to be messed with. “Then I'm not gonna wait around to find out.”  
“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you need too.” I said grabbing his wrist. “Ashke, we are lost and need to get off this rock. Following her is our only chance to survive.”  
“We aren’t even on this rock.” I mumbled as he followed The Daughter. Someone has to keep him out of trouble.  
“Anakin, stop! Wait for us to find another way around and meet you.  
Anakin?.” I heard My master on Anakin’s com link. We ran for what seemed like hours, but The Daughter had disappeared some how. A storm approached, “Up there.” I said looking at a small cave. In a smaller mountain. Everything seem to die as we climbed the mountain. Darkness came and lightning rained from the sky. “The father is up the monastery.” I said settling in for the night. “Good. We will go there once the storm has past.” 

 

___  
It was not fun climbing up a thousand foot mountain with no ropes or anything to support yourself. But we finally made it up to ledge of the monastery. We entered the structure, statues of circles lined with glowing blue light, lined the way to a large throne like structure, no chair, but a man sat on his knee, mediating in front of the rock structure. A man with a long white beard, a tall hat, with wriggles along his face.We sat down in front of him. The Father, I assume he is. His dark eyes, laced with blue orbs opened. I felt as if he was looking inside my soul. “Welcome, my friends.” His voice echoed.  
“What is it that you want from me, from us?” I looked from Anakin to The Father. “Learn the truth about who you really are. The both of you. One that maybe you have known all along. one that maybe you have known all along, one you must believe in order to fulfill your destiny.” The Father got up with grace. Standing in front of Anakin.  
“Enough with the riddles, old man.” Anakin said angry. “Master Skywalker, it’s not polite. This is the father of everything. You can’t just-” I losted my words again. The Father looked over at me. “You respect us, unlike this one.”  
“Well of course I do. You are one of the most powerful beings in all the the universe.” Thunder rumbles.  
“It is late. You both will be my guest tonight.” 

I laid on the cot, unable to sleep. My body was ecstatic at this point. I could feel the energy of the planet. Everything that happens will happen. I got up from the small cot I laid on. Looking for the answers to all my questions I decided to go find The Father. I found my way back to the hall where I first met The Father. He sat there where I had first saw him, meditating. I sat down next to him. “My child, what brings you here?” He asked. “I wanted to ask you something… I had read the ancient prophecy of the chosen one. Are we here so that Anakin would be tested?” I asked. The father nodded. “Anakin is strong with the force. But you are also as strong. Kept this from you, your masters did. Reasonable doubt. Two children with the same amount of force potential.” I looked down at my hands. The markings along my body, I could never figure out the species I am. No data in the library. “I… who were my parents, my species.”  
He chuckled softly. “Your mother, was a jedi. Your father, is the force it self. The markings you carry along your skin is of the force it self.”  
“Why doesn’t Anakin have the same markings?”  
“Because, you were not meant to be born. In the scrolls, there was mention of two male jedi, and a female padawan who comes. Not two female padawans. Don’t you remember?” I did remember reading that. “The force imprinted itself on you, there is no rhyme or reason behind why Anakin does not having the markings of the force.”  
“Thank you, Father.”  
Anakin came behind me. “Can not sleep?” The Father asked looking up at his figure. Anakin’s lightsaber ignited, “Striking an unarmed man is hardly the jedi way.”  
“Anakin stop!” I yelled at him “He’s a sith lord, the one we’ve been looking for!” Anakin replied. “You have a very simple view of the universe, unlike Ashke here. I’m neither sith, or jedi. I am much more. And so is one of you.”  
“I see through your spells and visions, old man.” He still had his lightsaber out.  
“Tell me what is going on here.” He held his lightsaber out near The father’s throat. I ignited my lightsaber, defending The Father. “Anakin please, put down your weapon,” I told him. But then I felt The Father’s hand on my shoulder, his dark eyes pleading with me. I put down my weapon.  
The father grabbed the anakin’s lightsabers blade. His hand wasn’t cut off but a bring light illuminating it inside his hand where he held the blade. “Some call us force-wielders.” The Father said sliding the blade back inside the lightsaber.  
“The jedi have never spoken of this.” Anakin seemed scared. It was an unusual face on him.  
“Mm. Few still know of our existence. Surprised I am, your friend here knows about us.” Because I read to much. I adjusted my light sensitivity glasses. The light that had came from The Father’s hand started to mess with them.  
“In that room,” Anakin pointed to the room he came from. “My mother came to me, but it was not her. It was something else.”  
“Nothing like that happened to me.” Anakin looked over at me. Angry.  
“Ah. My son, I suspect. We can take many forms. The shapes we embody are merely a reflection of the life force around us. You carry a great sadness in your heart. My children and I can manipulate the force like no other, therefore, it was necessary to withdraw from the temporal world and live here as anchorites.” The father got up from where he sat as he explained.  
“As a sanctuary?” I asked, not knowing about this world entirely. “And a prison.”  
“You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe.”  
“I don't understand.” Anakin asked. “Is this like how you were explaining Ashke? The Daughter is light and The Son is the dark side of the force?” At least I know he listened. I nodded.  
“It is only here that I can control them A family in balance.  
The light and the dark.  
Day with night.  
Destruction replaced by creation.”  
“Then why reveal yourselves to us?”  
“When news reached me that the chosen one had been found, I needed to see for myself. Now, I know there's not one but two chosen ones.”  
“The chosen one is a myth.” Anakin said. “No… it’s not.” I said.  
“Is it? I should very much like to know. And also why their is not one but two. Why don’t we find out together?” The father asked. He smiled. “Pass one test, and you and your friends may leave.”

__  
I sat on the ground next to The Father, in a large dome like building. I watched as The Daughter and Son came flying in with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. “It is time to face your guilt and know the truth.” The Children are going to kill my friends if Anakin can’t do this. But he can. I can feel it. The children roared. I couldn’t move, my eyes hurt to much, I closed them to find some comfort.  
“Whatever he wants, don't do it, master!” Ahsoka yelled. These people are dumb. “Let them go.” Anakin yelled. “I will not play your games.” He added.  
“Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is, which one will you choose to save: Your master or your apprentice? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing.” The Father somehow teleported to a little platform. Near where I was sitting. I’m not sure how he’d test me.  
“No! Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin. Save ahsoka.” Obi-Wan yelled. I felt saddened having to see my friends like this. Anakin will save them, I know it.  
“Let them go.” Anakin repeated, yelling to The Father. “Only you can make my children release them.”  
“Anakin, the planet is the force.” I yelled at him. “Use it.”  
“You will let them go! Now!” Anakin gathered himself, then released force of energy at the two children. Slowly picking The daughter up, than the son. Their winged forms are beautiful in general. But now, seemed utterly useless. Day turned to night, patterns that were edged onto my skin was now on the ground, reflecting back. The winged creatures raised in the air, Anakin made them release our friends. He brought them about twenty feet closer to him than slammed them back into the wall. They tried to go after the two again, “On your knees!” His voice was not human. Dark and rough as he challenged the full planet. He forced the children to change back to their humanish form. Getting on their knees in the process. “And now you see who you truly are. Only the chosen one could tame both my children.”  
“I have taken your test. Now fulfill your promise and let us go.”  
“Ah, but first Ashke, Come down here please. I jumped down. you must understand the truth.  
Now all of you, leave us.”  
I don’t understand, that was a one time test for the one. Unless he wants me to tame his children. “The test for you, Ashke. Is not a test. Your skin, tells it all. That you are apart of the force, and the force fathered you like Anakin here. I will only need one of you. Do you feel your destiny? You must see it now. I am dying, and one of you must replace me.”  
“Replace you? I can't stay here.” Anakin said. The Father is dying? Why who? The war and conflict… that has to be the reason. “I will,” I said. “Uh, no you won’t. Your apart of the Jedi order,” I heard Obi-wan’s pleads to me.  
“But this is yours. It has been foretold. The chosen one will remain to keep my children in balance. Whether or not it’s Skywalker, or you Laris.”  
“No.C’mon Ashke.”  
“I cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours But leave and your selfishness shall haunt you and the galaxy.” Anakin forced me to come back with him. “Can’t you see, if one of us must stay, it might as well be me. I’m not meant for this order. I can not even create a lightsaber.” I told Anakin. “I don’t think Obi-wan will be happy with me if I let you go play Father.”  
“Ready to get out of here?” I did not say a word to anyone while we were in route to leave the planet.


	3. Chapter 3 Alter of Mortis

Sent to discover the origin of a mysterious distress call.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padawans, Ahsoka Tano and Ashke Laris.  
All stranded on a distant planet.  
Later they discover three beings, more powerful with the force than any Jedi have seen before.  
The father keeps a fragile balance between his daughter, who allies with the light side, and the son, who drifts ever closer to the dark.  
With his strength failing, the father asks Anakin or Ashke to stay and take his place, preserving the balance between light and dark, but after passing a perilous test, Skywalker refuses. But Ashke accepts. Only to be shut down by Anakin.  
Now, we find our heroes about to depart for their journey home Or so they think.

 

I sat meditating near the exit of the ship. Darkness clouded my judgment. I should have fought harder. To stay, to do the right thing. Anakin didn’t want to tell Obi-wan why he had to take that test. “Were you having a nightmare?” I heard Ahsoka’s voice. “Something like that?” Anakin’s voice ringed softly. A jolt woke me out of the meditative space I was in. “If your done napping. I could use a little help here. I know I can’t get it from my padawan.”  
“Just because I’m a terrible flyer doesn’t mean I’m useless,” I replied, my eyes still closed. “I’m coming,” Anakin said annoyed. A jolt of energy went thru my body. I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka, struggling against The Son. “Leaving so soon? Not without this, you won't.” He held Ahsoka by her neck, looking at her face. “Ahsoka! I yelled as the door opened. I grabbed onto the son, but only to be dragging along with him. I grabbed the ship before I fell to my death as he exited the ship. Kniff. Anakin helped me up. We hurried to the front of the ship. “What's going on?” Obi-wan Asked. “The son took ahsoka.” Anakin sat down the co-pilot's seat.  
“What in the blazes are you talking about?” “Move. Let me fly.” WIth a jolt, we turned around with a spin. Following the Son into what looked to be a maze with large stones. Obi-wan looked at him when we went sideways. I think I better sit down for this. “Look out!” I yelled as a large green orb glow thing was directly in our path. It was like Anakin wanted to hit. Obi-wan took controls and moved us out of the way.

Before I knew it we crashed into the ground. I hit my head on the back of Anakin’s chair. We finally stopped. My legs felt numb. “I didn't think you saw it.” Obi-wan said sarcastically.  
“It was a giant tower. Of course I saw it.” We exited the ship, looking for signs for the son.  
“Any sign of him?” Anakin asked. “No.But I think it's obvious where he's taken her.” To the large green orb glowing thing that we almost crashed into.  
“We must hurry.” I understand Ahsoka is in danger, but we should at least think about stuff before we do it. But Obi-wan stopped him by placing his hands on his shoulders.  
“Anakin, this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason. We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large.” Pretty much. Couldn’t have said it better myself.  
“I don't care. He's too powerful for ahsoka.I won't leave her alone.” He said, pushing past Obi-wan.  
“We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with the father first.”  
“Listen to me!” I yelled at them, finally getting their attention. “I understand.” I said. “He wants us here to stay here. So what we can do his bidding. The son wants to be free. And he will get what he needs to do that from us, for Ahsoka!” I said. “And what that might be?” Obi-wan asked. “That’s why we have to talk to the Father.” I replied.  
“There's no time.” Anakin said, charging head first, once again.  
“This is what he wants, to divide us.” Obi-Wan was right. If he divided us, he’d have the advantage. We are stronger together.  
“It's my fault he took her.” He’s angry again.  
“You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the dark side. The father will know what to do.”  
“He can't help us-” “yes he can.” I spoke up again interrupting Anakin. He shook his head. Leaving us. Heading towards where he believes The Son had taken Ahsoka. “Always on the move.” Obi wan whispered to himself. The darkside here, it felt cold, and strange. I've never been exposed to much darkside in my years. It's different, but I don't like it. “How do we even find the father?” I asked my master. “Well, up is always a good place.” 

I looked up to see a glowing light of The Daughter. Within the monastery. I nodded. We climbed up the mountain. As i had before with Anakin. “Well perhaps I'm tired of waiting!” I heard The son yell, presumably at his father. “I hate you!” When we got to the top of the platform. The father laid at our feet. The son, flew away in his batlike form. “Father!” The daughter rushed down from within the structure to her father. I kneeled checking to see if he was ok. 

She brought her father into the monastery. As we were forbidden to touch him. She laid him down where we had first saw him kneeling, mediating when we first arrived. “We will leave him to rest.” The daughter pronounced, touching her father’s chest as he laid comatose.  
“We must talk to him.” Obi-wan said. The daughter looked to me. “Not until he is stronger.” She pronounced. “But, Your brother is losing himself to the dark side. He's taken our friend.” I told her. She looked at me, and shook her head. “He’s taken our friend,” Obi-wan added in.  
“Then he must have his reasons.”  
“The same reason he had for attempting to murder your father?  
“He would never do such a thing,” The Daughter must be delusional. He tried to kill her father before her eyes.  
“But I saw him, we saw him.” It was just as it was written within the texts. The daughter, selfless. The Son, Selfish. Dark and light.  
“It is not his fault. My nature is to do what is selfless, but my brother's will always be to do what is selfish.”  
“Then know you must help us,” Obi-wan tried.  
“I cannot interfere with the ways of the force. My father forbids it.” The Daughter stood, walking away from us.  
“Your brother will flee this place and wreak havoc on the universe. You, Anakin, and Ashke combined have the power to stop him.” I looked up at him, hope in my eyes.  
“Come with me.” The Daughter said, rushing off. Well, this ought to be fun. We got up from where we sat on the floor, and followed the force being.

 

___ 

 

Large green plants decorated the a cave entrance. We reached a large opening of teal fire with floating rocks and mountains all around. Water below, the fire raised to a perfect circle in the middle of the cave. Inside the circle was a large stonehenge. We walked down the stairs to reach the altar. The daughter suddenly stopped. “I can go no further. When you reach the altar, it will give you what you need.” She said, looking towards the circle of blue fire.  
“I-I don't understand,” Obi-wan didn’t understand the altar of Mortis. I kept my mouth shut.  
“He who wields the blade will be able to control my brother.”  
“Stay here Ashke.” Obi-wan said as he jumped to the nearest rock. It lowered him down to the altar. Where it opened. He grabbed the handle of what seemed to be an invisible sword. He pulled it out, a dagger manifested from the shadows. 

___

 

We walked back to the altar where Father had laid. Now missing. Replaced by The Son who stared out into a yellowed window. Perhaps this was another room. “Sister. What a pleasant surprise. And you brought friends.” He turned to us. His black eyes, with tiny orbs of red invaded us like a fungus.  
“What have you done, brother?” The daughter asked. She was saddened. “Done? I have done what is right Or what is wrong, depending on your point of view.” He sat down on the throne. “Our father is dying. Did you do it?” she didn’t see him?  
“He is just so selfish and was taking too long to die, so I decided to move things along. Now, why are you here?  
“I won't let you leave this planet.”  
“You are not strong enough to keep me here.”  
“Not alone, she isn't,” I told him.  
“Are you referring to your friend, the chosen one? You might want to check up on him.  
He's a little preoccupied right now.”  
Oh stars. That was the bad feeling wasn’t it?

Obi wan and I ran to the window to see Ahsoka and Anakin fighting. Like, she was trying to kill him she was trying way to hard. But the time we made it out to the platform, she Ignited both of her lightsaber. I ignited my lightsaber. Huyang and I finished a temporary lightsaber. Just so that the other jedi won’t worry about why I still had a trainee lightsaber. “Two Jedi and a youngling who can’t even finish her own lightsaber. A changelle indeed.” Ahsoka snapped at us. Well that hurt. But this isn’t Ahsoka. This was the worse version of Ahsoka. The darkside version. She first went after Anakin, who tried to disarm her, but failed. She slide over Obi-Wan, trying to stab him. She then came after me, but I ended up force pushing her away, Her lightsabers going into the ground, blade first, creating friction for her to not be pulled as far.  
. This isn’t like Ahsoka’s usual fighting style. This is the sloppy version. “Any suggestions? Ashke?” Anakin asked as her force pushed her away again.  
“Yes, we cut it out of her,” Obi wan took the blade from his belt. The blade forming from within the shadows, to create the dagger. “What is that?”  
“It can kill the son,” I replied. Ahsoka seemed angry. “Ugh! Where did you get that? Give it to me!”  
She had gotten up during Anakin’s question. Now attacking us once again. Suddenly The Daughter and son was thrown thru the window. We dashed, jumped out of the way. The father came from where the Daughter and Son fell, landing on a small platform, about two feet above the ground. “So glad you could make it to our little party, father.” The son said getting up from where he had fallen. The Son sent red lightning from his fingertips towards The father. Where Father absorbed the lighting with some kind of sheild with the force. “You will stop this.”  
“You are too weak for me, old man.” The son said, adding his right hand, sending lightning towards his father. “You mean nothing to me anymore.” He blasted his father down. Than jumping up on the platform in front of his father. Sending lighting straight into his father. “No!” I screamed wanting to rush towards him, to help him. But I was motionless, unable to get up from the ground.  
“Anakin, now!” Obi wan thrown the blade towards Anakin to grab. Only from Ahsoka to leap in, catching it midair. Rushing towards the Son, leaping up on the platform. “Everything has transpired exactly as I planned.” The Son turned to Ahsoka.  
“You showed them the altar?” The father asked, getting up. Winded.  
“I am sorry, father.” Obi-wan helped the Daughter up. She seemed fine when he touched her, but not Anakin. Anakin helped me up though. Able to move, I stood.  
“I didn't know how else to stop him.”  
“Give it to me, child.” The Son said to Ashoka. Ahsoka looked back at us, almost taunting. Or perhaps to tell us, she doesn’t care. “Ahsoka, no.” Anakin said, trying to find the strength the move towards her I suppose. Ahsoka handed him the blade. “Thank you.” He admired the blade. “Your usefulness has come to an end.” He touched the middle of her forehead. Where she had fell, her lightsaber falling to the ground out of her hand.  
“No!” Anakin rushed towards her only to be force pushed back by The Son. “The jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself.” The Son turned to His father. “Now, father, you will die.” Like everything was in slow motion. I ran up from where I stood, and jumped on the platform easily. Dashed in front of The Father. To feel tramous pain. I fell within the arms of The Father. I saved him. Pain coursed thru my body, as the blade’s effect was not only the tearing apart my spinal cord, but also the force within me. “Why, Ashke?” Obi-wan asked. “He who surrenders Hope, surrenders life.” I whispered. Obi-wan- from what I could tell with my blurring vision looked up at the father, who I just saved. “Help her, please. She saved you, potentially your daughter as well.”  
I heard a screaming terror. A pain stuck thru me. As if the lightside of the force was gone and only left the darkness.  
___3rd person___

Ashke and Ahsoka Laid dying on the ground. The son was not done with his plot to kill his father. He took the blade from where Obi-wan had thrown it when he took the dagger out of Ashke’s back. Only for the daughter to save the Father from The Son’s second attempt of murder. He stabbed The Daughter as she shielded The Father. The daughter, as her last act, saved both Ahsoka and Ashke with the help of Anakin. He laid The Daughter in front of him, placing Ahsoka and Ashke on either side of her. He placed his fingertips of both of the padawans temples, as The daughter allowed her energy to flow throw him, into the padawans. Gifting each with strength and life. Unknown to them at the time, Ashke unlocked her ability of truth. 

As Ahsoka’s injuries had healed unlike Ashke, who’s injuries were more on the physical side. She basically was comatose. “You must go. He needs your ship to leave the planet.” “What about you?” Anakin asked. “I shall mourn all that I have done. And all that is yet to be.” He said as he laid with his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghosts of Mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but lots of impacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating twice today because this chapter is so short.

Stranded! Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Ashke Laris are caught in the middle of a treacherous battle between good and evil.  
The scales now tipped toward the dark side, our four warriors must guard against attack as they plan their escape. As Ashke now in dangerous waters, The Daughter had held her within her soul, but not the physical damage the Dagger had caused.  
As a great weight has been placed on Anakin's shoulders, for it is now that he must face who he really is.  
“I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here,” Obi-wan said, I could hear him, but not see him. My glasses were gone from my face. “Some might say that's part of the appeal,” Anakin replied. We landed, I could feel that. They were near me. “You did well, Anakin. How do you feel?”  
“I’m not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving. The son is consumed by the dark side.”  
“And if we stay, we may be used to the dark side's advantage. Ashke won’t live to see her next birthday. She’ll die if we don’t get her to a bacta bath.”  
“Well, you want the bad news Or the really bad news?” I heard Ahsoka moments after. “Well, let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism.” I felt my heart warm as I heard Obi-wan joke.  
“We've got two cracked Shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging.”  
“Sounds terribly downbeat.” a moment passed.  
“Can it be fixed?”  
“I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have no guarantees she'll hold together.”  
“We'll take our chances. For Ashke. Better than staying here.”

After a few moments, I heard Obi-wan's footsteps approach. I tried to open my eyes, move. But couldn’t. “Hang in their Ashke. We’ll get you home soon.” I felt myself drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.  
__  
“Might I suggest less sleeping and a little more work?” Obi-Wan’s voice surprised me suddenly. “Sorry, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka’s voiced ranged thru my ears.  
“Here. This should help.” I could smell the caf all the way over here.  
“We need to change plans. You must focus on the firing drives. Disengage them”  
“But I'm almost finished putting this junk heap back together, and now-” “just do as I say. We don't have much time.”  
“Well, you're the boss.” I opened my eyes as I heard a speeder, felt it leave. “Mind if I have some of that?” I asked, moving my head towards where I think Ahsoka was. Inside the small compartment, working on the ship. “Ashke! You’re awake.” Her monrals pointed out first then her entire body. I nodded, which sent a jolt of pain throw my body. “Are you alright?” I shook my head. “Anakin… he’s in trouble.” I could feel it, within the force. What was clouded, now gone. The son was telling him his future. What he’d become if he continued on with the path he followed. “Ahsoka… obi-wan.” I pointed towards the exit of the ship. Where Obi-wan stood talking to The father.. “Anakin has gone to confront your son, hasn't he?”  
“Deep within this planet all that is dark is channeled.”  
“And how do I get there?”  
“You cannot interfere.”  
“The way I see it, if we were not supposed to interfere, Ahsoka and I wouldn't be here in the first place,” That’s my Master.  
“Look after the ship, make sure Ashke doesn’t get up. I'm going to find Anakin.” I looked to see Obi-wan, he had ordered Ahsoka and left off on his speeder.

Images of Anakin flooded my mind. What he becomes, his future. “The force is strong with you,” I heard a disgusting voice, a sith voice? “Anakin please,” Senator Amidala? “You were my brother Anakin!” Obi-wan. “A powerful sith you will become!” The disgusting voice again, and finally, “I hate you!” Anakin. A pain in my chest felt horrific. I tried to move, anything to turn the pain off. I heard Ahsoka’s voice calling out on the radio frequencies.  
__  
The pain within me must’ve made me fall asleep. “Ahsoka.” I whispered. She ran to me. “What is it? Ashke?”  
“Anakin… he’s in danger. I can feel it.” I whispered grabbing her hand. “They are coming…”

Ahsoka’s com went off. I got up, despite the pain. “Ahsoka! Can you hear me? Ahsoka!” I heard Obi-wan’s voice. I leaned against the bed I laid on. Trying to regain my balance. “Yes, master. Any success with Anakin?” She actually sounded hopeful. “No, quite the opposite.” “Master What are you saying?” “Anakin has joined with the son. Do not engage him. “But!” “Just do as I say. Listen to me. You have to disable the ship.”  
“But I just finished putting it back together,” She wasn’t too happy about this. I moved towards to door opened. I felt Anakin’s Present near.  
“Ahsoka, please listen. We have to prevent Anakin and the son from leaving.”  
“Yes, master.” She looked up at me with big eyes. Before she could say anything I give her the shh face. She took one from the handles from the controls. And climbed up to the ceiling. Hiding. I couldn’t move very well.  
“Just go when he gets here I’ll be fine. Make sure Obi-wan is okay,” I whisper to Ahsoka. She nodded and I laid back on the bed. He rushed in, hoping to leave. But not without the part. He went over to me, I looked at him with my usual face, “You alright Master Skywalker?” I asked him. He looked down at me with Yellow eyes, and shadows around his eyes. “Go back to sleep Ashke. We’re going to be leaving soon.” I groaned at the pain in my stomach. He left me presumably to go talk to the Son. I couldn’t hear him for several moments. I got up, finding Anakin on the ground next to The Father. “Come with me My child.” he took my hand, and Anakin’s. We disappeared to the area where Anakin was tested, the monastery. He laid him down. I sat down next to him. 

“What happened?” he whispered as he woke up.. He must’ve lost his time. Forgotten what was to come. But I know… The father will allow me to know this knowledge?  
“Where am I?” He asked The Father. He stood near us. “I have brought you back to my monastery.”  
“What happened?” “My son broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never have seen.”  
“I don't remember.”  
“I have erased that time. We shall never know.” Ahsoka came flying in on a speeder. “Master! Are you alright?” She jumped off when she and Obi-wan landed. “I think so, but we must stop the son once and for all.” I got up.  
“We have little time, and you'll get only one chance. You know what you must do.” The father looked over at me.  
“How quaint, my own personal send-off.” The Son came down from his bat form.  
“I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my son.” I looked down at my lightsaber. Hmm.  
“You have no power to keep me, old man. You must understand by now, this planet is not my destiny.”  
“What you will do will destroy all that is good. I beg you, restrain yourself and stay!”  
“I cannot. And then it shall be. I love you, my son.”  
“Do you?” The Father took out the dagger. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, striking and missing at The son. “What? You're going to kill me now?” The Son chuckled. “I held hope that you could resist the dark side. But I see now, there is no going back.” The Father, turned the blade onto himself. Stabbing himself. “No!” I screamed. I got up despite the pain in my chest. “Father! What have you done! It did not have to be this way.” I ignited my lightsaber.  
“Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together, runs through me. This way, I take your power.”  
“Please don’t die.” The Son shed a single tear. “I always knew there was good in you.” But there isn’t. The good does not outway the bad. I threw my ignited lightsaber right at the son. Slicing him in half. I fell to my knees “And now I die, my heart broken, the role you will play.”  
“And what is that?” I sat down next to the father. “You are both the chosen one. You have brought balance to this world Ashke. Stay on this path, and you will both do it again for the galaxy... But beware your Heart, Anakin…” He disappeared. The building around us, the whole planet began to crumble. The pain, gone from the wound I sustained. I watched as the huge diamond above the monastery collapsed, a bright white line clouded my vision. I opened my eyes to see the three jedi in the ship, asleep in their chairs. My glasses back on. 

“General Skywalker, come in!” I heard Rex’s voice over the holocommunicator. Anakin woke up, foggy. As the other two started to wake. “We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?”  
“Yes, sir, standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment.”  
“A moment? We've been gone more than a moment, Rex.” I told Rex, barging into the holo’s camera.  
“Sir, I don't understand. You'll need to explain.” Anakin looked at me with a wink. I rolled my eyes. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now.”


	5. Chapter 5: The White Holocron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter and this chapter are so short I decided that I will post twice today.

Captured! Returning from a perilous assignment in The Outer Rim, Jedi Master Even Piell's cruiser has fallen under attack and been boarded. Seeking vital information he carries about secret Hyperspace lanes called The Nexus Route, Separatist forces have taken him alive. Now the Jedi are preparing a stealth mission into the heart, of separatist space in an effort to rescue Master Piell.From the deadly prison known as, The Citadel. 

As Master Obi-Wan and Skywalker had a mission of their own with Mast Plo, I decided it would be best for me if I looked into more of what happened on the Mortis. I felt changed, different. Skywalker felt the need to tune everything out of what happened. I sighed, I sat before Master Yoda. He had helped me throughout my years of training. For the most part, I was his padawan. “A change in you, I felt. Stronger, you are.” I nodded in agreement. “The Father had said that with my sacrifice He gifted me Truth.” I hadn’t known what that meant until after we came back.  
Every time someone speaks the truth, I felt nothing… but when someone lied, I felt it. Something like a little feeling. “Test this, you will.” I nodded. “Once Master Kenobi Returns from his mission, a mission I will have for the both of you. months, gone you will be.” I nodded. Not sure what it will before. But I have a feeling it will be good. I exited the medication room. I went down to the troopers quarters to find Waxer. He should be back. I found him in his quarters. “Waxer!” I said jumping on him. He shuttered and pushed me off. “Waxer?” I asked. “Sorry Ashke, you scared me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean too. I haven’t seen you around lately.” He sighed. “I know. I’ve been busy. You know.” I nodded. “Wanna go get some food? I wanted to go down to the 79’s. Haven’t been there in a while.” He sighed, his hair had grown a bit. “What’s wrong?” I asked sitting down next to him on his cot. “Just tired, that’s all. We’ve been on a mission after mission. I’m going out again tomorrow. I’d love to go with you to 79’s but I’d love some sleep.” I understood this. And he was telling the full truth. I sighed, “Alright. Well…” I give him a hug and left the room without another word. 

I went down to the library, to look at the holocrons. Perhaps there is one I haven’t seen. Or I could reread. Or there happens to be a new one. I love it when the council brings out restricted holocrons. Only for a short amount of time. I decided to make my way to the restricted section of the library. I figured out the passcode not too long ago, but the one time I did use Master Nu wanted to have me expelled from the order. I don’t understand what’s so bad about the restricted section.  
I entered the code, which unfortunately for Nu, it was still the same. I slide it and shut the door. The room was filled with different colors of light, unlike the blue holocrons. Purples, and greens, and an occasional red. I didn’t know what the purple or green holocron meant. But the red ones were for the dark side. I stayed away from the reds. I looked around unsure of what to read first, or even if I could read one in the short amount of time I had. My master would be back in 2 days from the citadel. Which he reluctantly forgot to invite me and Ahsoka on. But that was fine, It’s not a training mission, it’s a killed or be tortured and killed situation. I looked around all of the holocrons until I found a dulling white holocron. I picked it up from its place on the shelf. Layers of dust had dulled the beauty of the white holocron. On the top read, “The code.” Very ominous. I sighed, and before I could take the Holocron off the shelf a voice woke me out of my deep thought. “Ashke Laris!” I heard Master Nu’s voice. “Come with me right now.” I looked over at her and sighed once more. “Master Yoda would like to speak with you. I took the white holocron off the shelf and placed it in the pocket of my robe.  
Yes, this is stealing. But I will return it. I want to know what this code is. If it’s just the first holocron that the Jedi had made for there code. Or was it the sith code? If it was the sith code I really hope no one finds it in my pocket. I wouldn’t want to be marked as a traitor. I followed Master Nu outside of the restricted area, “Go on now.” She said but not in her usual rude tone to me. As if I hadn’t done anything wrong.  
I walked down the temple’s hallways to the elevator and pressed the correct button to get to the floor his meditation room is located on. I knocked on the door, and I heard his voice say “Come in.” I sighed once more and hit the square button for the door to open. The blinds of the windows were half closed, in the little light I could see his small green figure sitting on the large green and tan circle cushion. I sat down on the exact chair in front of him. “Is there something wrong Master Yoda?” I asked looking out the half closed blinds. “Anything wrong, nothing is. Discuss, with you about your Master.”  
“My master?”  
“Old you are, to begin as a padawan. Trust in you, to catch up I do. Incomplete your lightsaber is, brought to my attention today.” This again. “I know that it isn’t complete. I just haven’t found the right material to make it out of. It’s not like I’m doing this on purpose. It’s just-”  
“Afraid you are, to make a mistake.”  
“A Jedi's lightsaber is supposed to be there life. If I make a mistake, I feel that it will reflect on the kind of Jedi I am.”  
“Smart, you are. Worry, you need not to. How to complete your lightsaber, in time you will find it.”  
“Thank you master Yoda,” I replied back to him. I smiled. “Leave, You can.” I nodded. Thanking him. I went up to my quarters passing several younglings and padawans who were on their way to training, I smiled at them as they passed. Once I got to my room, I sighed as I entered the password. I really do need to finish my lightsaber. The door slides open, and I looked around my grey bedroom. Grey cot, grey walls, light brown dresser, light grey closet doors, a white door that held the refresher, I didn’t want any bright colors in my room. So this is just a standard room. I started to take off my robe and shoes when I felt the holocron. I forgot about it. Crap. I took it out of my robe’s pockets and sat it on the dresser. I went to the refresher, the door open and shut behind me. There are no mirrors in the refreshers, there isn’t mirrors anywhere in the temple.  
I haven’t seen my reflection in a while. I know I have markings all over my body and face, dark green eyes, and long black hair, that really needs to be cut again. I try to keep the mess of curls in a tight bun but it sometimes becomes difficult to manage. I’ve been thinking about just shaving my head like the soldier's but decided against it. I took off the rest of my clothes, which usually consisted of a skintight blue or black long sleeves shirt, standard pants, gauntlets consisting of blue or black, and black gloves, and standard shoes and a two-stringed belt. Sometimes a standard robe if I’m feeling cold that day. I wouldn’t say that I am a normal Padawan. I’m smaller than other Jedi, including Ahsoka. Obi-wan and Anakin tower over me most of the time. 4’9 is a bitch. I folded my clothes and placed the shirt and pants in the hamper. Then stepped into the area where the water came from the shower head and turned it on high, and hot. I sighed as the water consumed me in heat. I closed my eyes and placed my arms against the wall and laid my head in them as the water flowed onto my neck and down my back. 

Images of Waxer flooded my mind. I shook them away, pushing down the feelings of lust towards him. The code, the Jedi code. I can’t become attached. No. He’s a soldier, made to fight for the republic. But he’s more than a soldier. He’s a person, he has his own force signature. Every soul has there own force signature. I continued to lean against the wall. It’s just my emotions. My normal, female, teenager emotions. I am a Jedi, so those emotions will go away with time and meditation. The pain from the dagger came to me again. The water had hit the scar in just the right way. I fell to my knees. It wasn’t even real, but the effects feel like I’m dying. “You were, now you aren’t.” I heard the Daughter’s voice ring in my ears. “You sacrificed yourself for my father, and then I sacrificed myself for my father and you. The reason why you’re different is that the force fathered you. Just like Anakin. We do not know why you were born after Anakin.”  
Anakin is like what 23? 24? He can’t be older than 24. And I’m 16, my birthday is coming up soon. Almost 4 years late becoming a Padawan. He’s 8 years older than me. I sat back allowed the water to run across my face. I turned off the water and dried myself with a towel and placed my hair in a loose bun. It was nearly night now, and I felt the need to spare. I went to my closet and pulled from it a blue long sleeves shirt, standard black pants, I put on my shoes and belt I had taken off in the refresher, but left my gauntlets and gloves in the refresher. I took my trainee lightsaber that sat on my nightstand and placed it on my belt. I looked at the dull white glowing holocron that laid on my dresser.  
I took it and sat down at the end of my bed on the floor and placed it in front of me. I medicated to it closing my eyes, thinking of only opening it. I could feel the force around me, take the object into its hands and left it, as if it was levitating. Forcing it to open, and share its secrets. I looked at it. A man appeared, not just a men, she looked like Yoda. But this person was not Yoda. The Yoda look-alike was in a mediation form, his eyes glowed bright white and all of a sudden he was whispering “There must be both dark and light. I will do what I must to keep the balance, as the balance is what holds all life. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace; serenity, yet emotion; chaos, yet order. I am a wielder of the flame; a champion of balance. I am a guardian of life. I am a Gray Jedi.” The Yoda look alike disappeared from the reading. 

I could hear another voice say “Flowing through all, there is a balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is a purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force. I am one with the force, and the force is with me.” This voice was familiar like I’ve heard her in a holocron before. I’m just not sure which one. I sighed and leaned back. Grey Jedi? Like… a sith but also a Jedi? There is passion, yet peace. I hid the holocron in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Passion yet Peace.  
My vision suddenly became blurry I leaned up against my dresser, feeling dizzy. I took off my glasses, the light from outside hurt them worse than ever. I used the force to close the blinds. I fell back on my cot, feeling all sorts of tired. I will have to train today. Get more hours in before Master Kenobi comes back from his mission.


	6. Chapter 6: Padawan Lost

Turmoil on the outer rim! Located near on major hyperspace lines, the planet Felucia is caught in on landing battle between Republic and Separatist forces.  
Clone tank divisions make a valiant push, deep on the separatist control territory.  
Lead by Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano, General Grievous learning on the impending Jedi attack, has dispatched reinforcements to one of his droids outpost.  
Hoping to secure his grip on the system.

I sat in the main deck on a ship in the outer rim on Felicia. Master Skywalker had made it clear I would not be joining in on the fight against the droids. Apparently, it’s too dangerous for a little padawan like me. Of course, astral projection was handing during this. “You taught me well, I can handle anything,” I heard Ahsoka’s witty remarks to Master Skywalker, “Don’t get cocky,” He replied back to her. I followed Ahsoka, she must’ve sensed something because she stopped, placed her hand up, “Hold up, I sensed something out there.”  
“A droid?” One of the clones asked. “I don’t think so,” The planet is beautiful, bright beautiful colors, I wish I could have seen it.   
“Probably just an animal, come on we got to get to the wall.” Ahsoka started forward towards the wall. I looked around, I sensed it too. But what was it? I know she wasn’t sensing me. I decided to look around. I couldn’t pinpoint where this creature was, mostly due to the projection.   
“Stay alert men, let's move,” The clone said. 

Ahsoka waved her hand, and the clones shot the droids that were guarding the top of the wall. She took out her two lightsabers guarding the wall as she told three clones to scale the wall. Then I felt it the presence of a snake-like creature, “We’re all clear commander,” Commit told Ahsoka. “I’ll be right there,” she yelled back to him. All the clones were up against the wall by now.   
I heard a noise, “Ahsoka! Watch out!” I yelled at her, as loud as I could. I pushed her out of the way of an Electromatic net, that took a hold of my ghostly form. I pulled out of there as soon as I could. I felt my body reacting to the shocks all the way from here. I fell back, shaking uncontrollably, “Padawan Laris?” I heard someone say. “Ahsoka- trouble,” I screamed out. A trandochian. “I can’t believe my luck, a Jedi youngling.” I heard a voice in my head say. A traitor's snake voice. A Trandoshan. I’ve read about their species once. They hunt for sport, and skin there kills and place them on the wall.   
I felt the effects of the electroshock leave, mostly because it wasn’t on my physical body. “Ashke?” I heard Obi-wan say. I shook my head, “Ahsoka, is in trouble. You have to tell Master Skywalker. A Trandoshan captured her,” I told him, taking off my goggles. Wiping my eyes from the sweat that dripped from my hair. Master Kenobi nodded. 

__

One rotation, I landed on the planet. Anakin was meditating while standing on the top of the platform I landed on. “How did you know she was taken?” I heard him say. “I could feel it, I sensed it,” I didn’t want to tell him I know how to astral project myself. “How could I not have sensed it too?” I sighed looking up at the tall Jedi. “Because you were caught up in the fighting. You weren’t worried about your Padawan because you trust her. And I trust that she will come back to us.” I told him. I really hope I wasn’t speaking out of term. “General,” We looked down at Rex, “We've been over the same area a dozen times. No sign of Commander Tano.”   
“Not good enough rex, try again,” Anakin told him. Rex nodded and turned around to tell his brothers.   
Master Plo came over and stood next to me, “We have alerted all forces through the out rim. And intelligence has it inside the conference. If she's spotted, we should know about it.”  
“Good,” Master Skywalker told him. “Skywalker. Our mission here is finished, we must return to Coruscant.” Plo explained. I'm not abandoning her.” I shook my head, “You’re not abandoning her, she isn’t on this planet anymore. Your emotions are clouding your judgment, Master. You must feel her presence isn’t here.” I told him, now I know I’m speaking out of term. “I will not leave her faith up to others,” He told me, looking down on me. In the eyes. “You’re leaving her faith up to herself. Just as she said, you taught her how to handle any situation.”   
“It’s time to go,” Master Plo said.   
“Call everyone in Rex we’re leaving,” Skywalker said. 

We returned to the temple, Obi-Wan is concerned with Master Skywalker’s emotions clouding his judgment. He hasn’t slept or ate in 2 days now. I tried astral projection myself to her, to know where she is, and if she is alive. I couldn’t seem to find her, I know she is alive. I can feel it, I just wish Master Skywalker can feel it as well. I can feel his worry and anger towards the trandoshan that took her. But I know she will be okay. Besides, she had the second best teacher in the galaxy. I chuckled to myself. “What are you laughing about?” I heard Obi-Wan come into the training hall. “Just myself,” I replied, I was currently punching a droid look alike. Hand to hand combat is something most Jedi don’t do as much as lightsaber training.   
Needs editing  
“Mind if I join,” He asked, taking off his standard Jedi robe. “Not at all Master,” I wasn’t wearing my gauntlets or shin guards, and had replaced my regular gloves for fingerless gloves, along with my stand long sleeves blue shirt and standard Jedi plants and shoes. Light sparring, this ought to be fun. The last time we did this, it was very awkward. The force isn’t allowed during these, you can’t just force push the opponent away. He tried to strike me with his right arm, which I easily blocked with my left arm, and then tried and failed to kick him in his stomach, which he caught right in the middle of his belly with his hands. This isn’t meant to hurt the opponent, not in sparring.   
As we continued to spare he gave me advice because I am so small, to hit the nose and such if they do have noses. Go for the upper chest to knock the air out from the opponent's chest. All good things. 

__  
A couple of days went by and I heard that Ahsoka had returned and even recused a couple of lost Jedi younglings with her. The younglings that had been taken through the years She also brought some Wookies with her. I smiled as I saw Master Skywalker hugging Ahsoka as she returned. I went over to one of them who was talking to Master Yoda and Master Windu. “Nice to meet you, Chewbacca,” I told him. I watched as Ahsoka and Anakin went inside discussing her encounters with the Trandoshans. I smiled to myself, followed after them. “Thank you for trying to help, Ashke,” Ahsoka told me. “You’re welcome Ahsoka. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to help.” Master Skywalker looked over at me. “What do you mean? Also, how did you even know that Ahsoka was taken by a Trandoshan? You were on board the cruiser.” Just realizing those facts now? “I astral projected myself down there,” I told him. He looked at me in disbelief. “Ahsoka, I’m sure you will want to spend time in the refresher, you smell like a gundark,” He told her, she laughed it off but she does smell like a gundark.   
I sighed looking up at him. Ahsoka left for her refresher, “What do you mean you were in the refresher?” He asked me. I looked into his icy blue eyes, his hair is getting longer. “Just as I lifted those Dathomirian warriors. And my markings were the same as those when you lifted The Son and The Daughter,” His eyes looked cold at me. “You’re just like me,” I nodded to him. “You just realized that, wow I thought you were supposed to be the chosen one,” I said tapping his chest, leaving him to sulk in his feelings. 

__


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness on Umbara

War in the Expansion Region! As the Separatists tighten their grip over vital but isolated supply routes, the Republic launches a lightning strike into a remote, ghost nebula, to control the strategic system of Umbara.  
Republic forces smash through the Separatist blockade in an effort to claim the shadowy world.

 

Months passed and Master Kenobi’s and I’s relationship as Master and Padawan grew stronger. My relationship with Waxer has also grown, in the past months as well. I currently stood on deck next to Master Kenobi as he explained to the troopers what was going on in the Expansion Region. We are currently orbiting around Umbara, I’ve never been here before and My knowledge about this planet is very limited. Not much is known about it, expressly in the libraries. “Masters Krell and Tiin will be supporting my troops in the south, while Anakin's battalion comes in from the north and takes out enemy reinforcements. It is imperative that we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible, and hold it,” Obi-Wan explained.  
“Our biggest problem is gonna be the local militia. The Umbarans have aligned themselves with the Separatists and are heavily armed. ARC Trooper Fives will be assisting my units on special assignment.”  
“Ready to do my part, General Skywalker,” Fives said to Obi-wan. I heard Fives also say to Rex, “Nice to have you on board. Just like old times, Rex,” I couldn’t help but smile at this.  
“Remember, Anakin, Cody and I will be We're counting on you to take out those local fighters, or, I'm afraid, the capital will never surrender.  
“Does my battalion have to do everything?” Master Skywalker’s sly comment made a few of the clone chuckle. “You seem to always volunteer,” I replied to Anakin’s comment. Obi-wan looked over at me and smiled a little. “All right, let's go!” I heard Rex say in the distance as we walked to our battalion. I heard someone whispering my name, I excused myself from Obi-wan, “Don’t be long! We have a shuttle to catch,” Obi-Wan told me. I thanked him and went to find the person that was whispering my name. “Waxer,” I asked the person, I suddenly felt someone grab me, push me up against a couple of crates, there lips on mine. Of course, this is Waxer. “Waxer, my master’s will notice my absence,” I said pushing him lightly off of me. “I know, I know. I just wanted to see you before we left for the mission. You will be there too right?” He asked me. I nodded, looking up into his honey coloured eyes.  
“Then take this,” he said handing me a small gun, something that a senator would carry. “A blaster?” I asked. “Jedi don’t carry these type of weapons,” I told him this, he should know this. “I know, I know. But this is how I’m confessing my love to you. Giving you something that you don’t really need. It’s made out of my old armor set though,” He told me. I looked down and it was white, but also had black stripes, marks of the battles he’d won. “You made this?” He nodded, kissed me one last time. “I love you, I’ll see you after all this over with?” He asked me. I nodded. Like that he left for the battalion.  
I know Jedi aren’t supposed to love, but how can someone not love him? My feelings betrayed me long ago. I hid the blaster in my inner pocket in my robes. Besides, he was there when I needed someone most when I had to have someone to lean on when my feelings of anger and rage came up a year after my master died. When no one would take me because of my lack of a lightsaber. I looked down at Qui-Gon’s lightsaber, I sighed once more and returned to my master. 

 

Once we were close to the planet’s surface they turned off the lights, the night vision wasn’t working very well. “How many dead?” Obi-wan asked me. I looked up at him, “at least 40,” I whispered. I could feel the deaths. We pushed towards the capital. “Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker is requesting bomb leaders,” I told Obi-wan. “The council has ordered The Master back to the Temple, by Supreme Chancellor,” I heard Waxer say. I looked up at him, “Just the masters?” I asked him. He nodded. “Krell is on his way to tell General Skywalker.” Something isn’t right about this. Master Kenobi heard this and nodded. Looked down at me, he sensed it too. “Go with Krell.” I nodded and caught a shuttle that would take me to where Master Skywalker location is.  
“I wish you well Skywalker,” The Besalisk General told Master Skywalker. I don’t know this Jedi General. Perhaps Rex does. “Master Skywalker!” I said running up to them. “Who are you?” The rough and husky voice of the Besalisk said. “Padawan Ashke Laris, at your service,” I told the large grey skinned four armed Jedi. His yellow eyes gave him a dark look. Almost like he was hiding something. “The Supreme Chancellor didn’t say there was a youngling here.”  
“Well, I guess I’ll have to stay and help take back Umbara with you and these outstanding troopers.” He gave me a look of disgust, which I was taken back by but didn’t show it. “Don’t get in our way.” I nodded, Anakin left on his shuttle.  
“Your reputation precedes you, General. It is an honor to be serving you,” Rex said to Master Krell. I’ve actually never met one of Krell’s species.  
“I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone.” Captain Rex was definitely taken back by this as well I. But, he was the one who showed it. “Stand at attention when I address you.” He did. “Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective, and it's because I do things by the book, and that includes the protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all.” And with that the large giant that toward over my small figure left. “How much do you know about this General?” I asked Rex. “He’s won the most battles, but has the most clone casualties,” Rex explained to me.  
This troubled me personally. But I won’t let my feelings for Waxer get in the way of what needs to be done.  
We started our journey to honestly I have no idea where I’m going to go. 

“Quicken that pace, battalion. This isn't some training course on Kamino.” Master Krell’s voice rang through my ears, I traveled in the back, with Hardcase, Jesse, and Rex.  
“The new general has a way with words,” I heard Hardcase say.  
“He's just trying to keep us on schedule,” Rex replied.  
“By raising everyone's ire?”  
“Either way, he's in charge, and we've got a job to do. Just treat him with respect, and we'll all get along fine.”  
“Do you see that?” Hardcase pointed towards three black large creatures that had spots of green that glowed in the night. “Yeah. Ready your weapons.” They shot at the creatures, I took out my lightsaber, throwing it up at one, killing it, as the other two grabbed ahold of two Jedi, My lightsaber returned back to me, Krell and I both jumped on either one, releasing the two clones, Dropping the creatures down, killing them with our lightsabers. But Krell had two double-bladed lightsabers, I noticed. Which made him even more terrifying. “Anyone else wants to stop and play with the animals?” He asked, sarcastically. “Didn't think so. Now keep moving!” And like that he was off again. 

Time past, my legs began to hurt. My lightsaber felt heavy on my side. I’ve been on long missions before, but never this amount. One of the clones had given me a spare water ration, which was very nice of him. I heard one of the clones say to Rex “Sir, we've been keeping this pace for 12 hours now. The men are getting worn down. We should rest.”  
“General Krell, the top of this ridge will make a good place for the men to make camp.”  
“The men don't need rest. They need the resolve to complete the task at hand.”  
\- “But, sir” - “CT-7567, are you reading me?” “Excuse me, sir?” “I asked you a question, “CT-7567. Do you understand the need to adhere to my strategy?”  
“Sir, the terrain is extremely hostile. Despite the difficulty of the conditions, the battalion is making good time. These men just need a little break.”  
“Captain, do I need to remind you of this battalion's strategic mission in conquering this planet? Look back. See those platoons? Their mission is to take this city and take it swiftly. Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford. We are the key to this invasion. The other battalions are counting on our support. If we fail, everyone fails. Do you understand this, do all of you understand this, now move on!” He got up in Rex’s face. I went up there, hoping to help. “Say one word about how these clones need rest, and I’ll make sure you’ll never become a Jedi Knight.” he looked down at me, a wave of hurt washed over me.  
I kept my mouth shut.  
“Sir, we're ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the city's defenses.”  
\- “There won't be any need, Captain.”  
\- “Sir?” “All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route to the city.  
“But, sir, General Skywalker's plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks. If we come in from the main route, they're likely to engage us in a full frontal assault.”  
“Change of plans, Captain. I'm in command now.”  
“With all due respect, General, we don't know what we are up against. It might be wiser to think first.” I stepped in this time, backing up Rex. “Master Krell, if you do this plan, it will be mass casualties, it’s a suicide mission.”  
“Are you questioning my order, youngling? This battalion will take the main road straight to the capital. You will not stop, and you will not turn back, regardless of the resistance you meet. We will attack them with all our troops, not some sneak attack with a few men. That is my order. And you will follow it explicitly. Do I make myself clear, CT-7567 and Laris?” “Yes, General.” I didn’t say a word.  
“Now, engage!” And we were off. I felt a hand grab my arm. “If you ever question my orders again, I will have you on treason. “All these threats make you seem a little scared,” I told him knowing that everything was on the line. “Engage, youngling.” He told me. I ticked him off.  
“Sir, why aren't we sticking to the original plan, and probing the city defenses first?” Fives asked. “We can do this. Let's take them,” Hardcase interrupted Fives and Rex’s talk.  
“Yeah, leave it to Hardcase to dive in head first,” Rex said.  
“The General's new plan is reckless,” Another clone added.  
“You ever think that maybe the General knows what he is doing?” I couldn’t tell who was talking at this point. The noise of the planet and walker’s were getting very annoying at this point. “I know you think this is a bad idea.”  
“Commander Laris and I raised my objection to General Krell's plan, but he didn't agree. So, this is it,” Rex finalized.  
“Commander Laris, what do you think?” Fives asked me directly. “I think we should have gone with Master Skywalker’s plan. But this isn’t the time or place for a debate, stay alert and alive. That is all you can do at this point.”  
“Eh, it's too quiet out there,” Fives said. “Stop!” I told them, everyone stopped dead in their tracks. “Commander Ashke? What is it.” I shook my head. “There is a vibration.” They all looked at me funny through their helmets. An explosion went off, Oz was down “NOBODY MOVE!” I told them loudly. I caught Oz in the air, holding him up there, as well as a clone name Ringo. Their weight and sudden impact of the force strained me. I placed them where we had just walked, holding them in the air, Ringo is dead I think. Oz might be okay. “Check for life,” I told Hardcase and Rex. “Ringo is gone, as well as Oz.” Damnit. 

“Can you sweep them?” Rex asked Hard Case, He nodded. “There are more over here. Looks like the whole road's been booby-trapped.” Hardcase told us. “They're here,” I told them. I felt the guns they carried, the mask they wore. Suddenly they came out, I ignited my lightsaber, deflecting several shots.  
“We're completely exposed!” I told them.  
“Hold your ground!” Rex commanded. “You want a piece of this?” Hardcase screamed out with his minigun. I rolled my eyes. “Uh-oh. I think Hardcase made them mad.” Another clone yelled.  
“We're blown!”  
“The Umbarans are advancing.”  
“Make them eat heat!” Suddenly an umbaran jumped over me. I through them on the ground, stabbing them with my lightsaber.  
“They're coming from all directions! We don't have any cover! We need to pull back.  
Get them to follow us. If we can draw them out, we can see them. If we can see them, we can hit them.”  
“Or!” I screamed back, I dropped my lightsaber pulling all my strength within me, just as the holocrons and Master Kenobi taught me. There was around 20 or 30 left, I made them wield to me. Dropped their guns, the strain was coming, and it was coming fast. I pulled them all out of their hiding spots. Not so people of the shadows now. And cracked their masks, all of them dying to exposure. I dropped to my knees. Trembling under the pressure.  
“CT-7567. Do you have a malfunction in your design? You've pulled your forces back from taking the capital city. The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised, because of your failure.”  
“General Krell, in case you haven't noticed, Captain Rex and Commander Laris just saved this platoon. Surely you won't fail to recognize that.”  
“ARC-5555, stand down.” He pulled out his lightsaber, I got up, despite the tremors. Use the force to bring my weapon to me. “Master Krell, If I didn’t know better I would think that you are about to strike down a member of the army that has served us for during this time of war,” I turned on my lightsaber, “So if you would kindly please, put down your weapon so that we can finish this mission before the umbarans come back with reinforcements,” I told him, Straight in his eyes.  
Fives spotted out of the way of the blade as I spoke.  
“Sir, if I may address your accusation, I followed your orders. Even in the face of a plan, that was, in my opinion, severely flawed. A plan that cost us, men. Not clones! Men! As sure as it is my duty to remain loyal to your command, I also have another duty. To protect those men.”  
“You have a spark of tenacity, Captain.” I turned off my lightsaber as did he.  
“I'll give you that. I know that I don't command like the Jedi you're used to serving, certainly not like General Skywalker, but I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. And it's proven effective. And I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That's important to an effective commander. All right, Captain Rex, your opinion has been noted. Dismissed,” He lied. I felt it. He lied, the whole monologue he said was a lie.  
“I think he almost complimented you,” Headcase said.  
“It's hard to tell.” I took a deep breath. “Are you alright Commander Laris?” I heard Fives ask me. “Don’t make me do that again,” I had held my breath the whole time he gave that monologue that was almost a compliment. Suddenly a green ball of energy came like a bomb. The Umbara’s were in the tree.  
“Incoming! Get back! Get back! The Umbarans must have regrouped for a counterattack.  
Everyone, we must hold this position! You think General Krell still intends on taking the capital using this strategy?” “I don't know. I'll get back to you on that if we survive this battle.” I took out my lightsaber once again, this won't be an easy fight.


	8. Chapter 8: The General

Chapter 8: The General 

Turning the tide! As Separatist control over vital but isolated supply routes expands, Republic forces invade a key planet, the darkened world of Umbara. In the midst of helping Obi-Wan Kenobi's battalion conquer the Umbaran capital, Anakin Skywalker is called away to Coruscant.  
His battalion is temporarily placed under the command of Jedi General Pong Krell, a shrewd and temperamental leader. Krell's reckless strategy forced Padawan Laris to use most of her strength to win over the main route to the capital city, but Captain Rex to retreat with his platoons in a disastrous defeat after reinforcements arrived.  
“ We have got to move before those fighters come back.  
“Rex! Rex, over here! “Jesse, take the right flank. Dogma, take the left flank.”  
I took the wounded and sat them in a semi-safe zone, “It'll be okay, buddy. This will ease the pain.” Rex took one of his wounded, sticking him with a painkiller.   
“The capital city's too fortified. We need your battalion to help us take it.” I heard Obi-wan’s voice over the holocron that laid in Krell hands.   
“Resistance from the Umbarans has been greater than anticipated. We're holding our ground at the moment.  
“We've gathered intel on an airbase to the west. It is re-supplying the capital's defenses.  
“Incoming! Incoming! Get down, get down!” “If you could capture that airbase, it will sever the capital's supply lines allowing the rest of our forces to move in,” Obi-Wan explained.   
“I'll see to it that the airbase is placed under our control,” Krell agreed.   
“Remember, General Krell, the entire invasion depends on your battalion, We know, Krell keeps telling us this while trying to behead Fives.   
“Captain Rex, Commander Laris, have those coordinates mapped and all troops ready to move out immediately!” He called him by his name, not his CT number. “Yes, General!” Rex replied. “Yes Master,” I added.   
___  
We traveled to the coordinates, on top of a ledge, we looked over the base.   
“There's a base there, all right, and it's heavily guarded. At least three tank divisions, plus guns,” I said while looking through binoculars.   
“We'll advance along the central gorge and engage their forces in a full-forward assault,’ Krell explained his own plan.   
“The gorge is narrow, sir. We'll only be able to move our platoons in single squads. Perhaps a closer recon will tell us if there's a more secure route,” Rex explained, which I agree with that.   
“Obi-Wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy right now while they wait for us to take out this base. We don't have time to look for a more secure route,” This is also true.   
“Yes, sir.” Following this general will get everyone killed.   
__

“All right, listen up. We'll assemble the squads into two divisions. We'll move straight up this gorge towards the airbase at the far side. The casualties are going to be high, but Ashke will be here to help.  
“Is Krell trying to get us killed?” One of the clones asked. “You know, I wasn't sure that Krell was crazy before, but now I'm positive.” A clone with a tattoo of a gear on his forehead said. “We had to retreat from the capital because the General pushed a flawed strategy. The only reason more than half of us is alive is because of Commander Laris and her force thing. Now, this?” Another clone said. “I don't know! Could be fun,” That’s Hardcase for ya.   
“Well, I, for one, agree with the General's plan. We're running out of time and this is the best option.  
“No recon? No air support? We don't know what we're up against. They have weapons we've never seen before,” The gear tattooed said while I leaned up against a tree while they argued.   
“A few of General Skywalker's plans seemed reckless, too, but they worked,” Rex explain, which is true. Half of his stuff doesn’t seem it’ll work but it does in the end. But not as many casualties.   
“Yeah, but General Skywalker is usually leading his men up in the front not bringing up the rear like General Krell at least Commander Laris knows what she’s doing!” Fives said he pointed at me. “I have no opinion in this matter, I’m just trying to keep you all alive in battle,” I said.   
“A full-forward assault would leave us too exposed,” Fives added.  
“ We have to look at other options.” “It's going to be a meat grinder.”  
“Fives.” They went into the shadows to speak, which I followed to maybe put my input in. “It would help if you eased their minds,” Rex told Fives. I agree with that. They seem to listen to Fives.   
“What, you mean coax them into following another one of Krell's suicide missions? We lost a lot of men last time. Commander Laris should say something, she hasn’t said a word, she knows that I’m right.” I looked at Fives, in disbelief. “Commander Laris?” He asked me. “I think, that I can’t do much in this situation, General Krell outranks all of us and there is nothing we can do besides following his order, and hope for the best. He already threatened your life Fives. He does things differently, but he gets them done. He has casualty numbers that are far higher than other Jedi. We all know this. But that is the price of war, Fives.”  
“We're soldiers. We have a duty to follow orders and, if we must, lay down our lives for victory,” Rex added in. He seemed to acknowledge what I had said, understood it.   
“Is everyone clear on the plan? Hardcase?” “Yes, sir.”  
“Fives, are you clear?” Fives paused and then said “Yeah.”  
“All right, get in your groups. Let's move out.”  
I was at the front of the group with Rex, “Everybody stay alert. Fingers on the trigger.  
“They look spooked.” We saw several birds fly away from where we were located. A few moments later I felt several deaths, a loud noise came from where the other group was, a large worm-like technology ray shielded machine was killing the clones.   
“Rex! We need rocket launchers!” I heard over Rex’s comlink. “Get those rocket launchers down there! Move it, troopers!” The clone with the rocket launcher fell due to an injury, I took the Rocket launcher as Rex had taken the fallen trooper out of harm's way. I jumped over a tree, right in front of the machine and shot the rocket into the blue eye, it explodes and blue liquid came from the technology.   
“Everyone regroup, now! Take cover! Move it! Move it!” Another one of the machines, two more came for us. “We're safe for the moment, but they'll be coming around any second. Bring up the launchers, spread detonators along that corridor. Trap them into the bottleneck. We're going to blow those things sky high.” We did as Captain Rex told us, and pour them into the trap.   
“Hurry up, we only have a few seconds.”  
“Here they come! Hey, come on! Over here!” The creatures came toward us and boom, they exploded in our trap. Just like magic.   
“We got them!” “Good job! All right, let's move out.” We walked thru the ruins of the trap.   
“That one's still got some juice in it, waste it!” The blue light was flashing off and on. One of the clones rocket launched it and then a man fell out, he shot him with a blaster.   
“No juice left in him either.”  
“Hey! Still hungry? Chew on that!” Hardcase took out several of those spotted green creatures again. “Everyone, keep moving.”  
“Hey, Kix, leave it,” Rex told Kix who was aiming at the Animal. I looked around, the force felt different here. I’ve just noticed this. How could I just notice this?   
“We've got a problem.” A large spider technology thru a green energy ball at us, “Fall back! Now!” I yelled at them. Several explosions went off, and we ran for cover.  
“Captain, continue your attack!” I heard Krell over the comlink once more. I love how he doesn’t want to speak with me. “Sir, we're overpowered. We need reinforcements!” Rex told Krell. “The rest of the battalion is holding the entrance to the gorge, Captain. They're guarding it so your troops can break through to the airbase.”  
“Sir, we can't possibly-” “You must stand your ground! Do you read me? Captain, are you listening? Do not fall back! That is an order!” Well, this ought to be fun. We’re backed in a corner. Hiding. “Keep the wounded as quiet as possible,” Rex told Kix, I sat next to one of the wounded. “Where does it hurt?” I asked. “Everywhere.” I took off his helmet, it amazes me that all these clones are clones. They are so different, so many personalities. They aren’t mindless robots like the droids. These are real people.  
I placed my hands on the soldier, I’ve never actually healed anyone before but this seems to be the best of times. We all have the force within us, no matter how small. I focused on calming, relaxing moods, to help him. It might not heal him but it will help the cause. “We’re moving out Commander,” My hands glowed, and then disappeared. “Feel better?” He nodded. “Heal them all?” I will. I meditated on it. “If survived, we’ll patch up the wounded later.” They must’ve come up with a plan because by the time I was done healing, or relieving the wounded of there pain, Krell was screaming about Rex not following orders. He sent Fives and Hardcase to steal two of the men’s fighters. “Are you ready to go back out there again?” I asked the wounded. Some nodded. “Only when you're ready.” Half of them left, but some more came back.   
A big explosion went off and I got out of the way taking some injured clones out of the way, as Hardcase and Fives destroyed the spider cannons.   
“Despite Hard Case flying, you two saved us all.” I heard Rex say. “Thank you, Fives, Hardcase,” I told them. “That wasn't so tough,” Fives said. Hardcase is the one with the gear on his head. That makes more sense now. “You sure? You looked a little green when you came out of that fighter,” I joked with Fives. Krell came in, spoke complimenting words in a harsh tongue. He’s lying about so much it hurts.


	9. Chapter 9: Plan of Dissent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, health problems and other stuff got into the way. I have written a couple of more chapters and hope to keep it going. Thanks for the hits and the kudos.

Chapter 9: Plan Of Dissent  
Invasion in peril! Republic forces struggle to take Umbara, a hostile planet completely enshrouded in darkness. Jedi General Pong Krell and Captain Rex lead a battalion against a constant attack by a brutal enemy. Krell's aggressive and reckless strategies backfire, killing many clones. Despite the Jedi General's dangerous tactics, Captain Rex's squad successfully captures a critical airbase. This further fuels the mistrust of Krell's leadership, dividing his men.

 

“Have you talked with Waxer?” I asked Rex. He shook his head, “Perhaps ask General Kenobi.” I shook my head at this. “It’s okay, thank you,” I replied. Rex is the only soul that knows about me and Waxer’s relationship. I went up with Rex and Master Krell to speak with my master in the tower. “Where is he? General Kenobi, do you read me?” Krell said to the holocron of My master. The holocron was made of pixels and his voice was distorted. “Congratulations on your capture of the Umbaran airbase, General. It's refreshing to have good news, My padawan treating you well?” Kenobi asked.   
“There will be time for celebration when we've taken that capital, and yes.”   
“Yes. Well, I'm afraid that's going to be more difficult than anticipated. Their attacks have increased and their long-range missiles are forcing us to retreat from our positions.  
“I was hoping we cut off their arms shipments and supplies when we took this airbase.”   
“It seems they're receiving new arms shipments directly from a supply ship orbiting-”   
“General Kenobi?” “We've been having difficulty transmitting They must be jamming our signals.”  
“Can't we destroy the supply ship?” “We're trying, but with little success. Their fleet outnumbers ours and the extra ships we were promised have not yet arrived.  
“We'll just have to take that capital regardless of the missiles,” Master Kenobi was taken back by this. As I was. “My battalion will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates.”  
“We cannot expect-” “I'm trying to get him back, sir.”  
“Don't bother. The enemy is jamming our transmissions. We are on our own,” And with that Krell left. I caught up with Rex and Krell while they talked about the plan. 

 

“Have those containers searched and all weapons prepped and loaded. Have the battalion ready to move out in 12 hours. We're advancing on the capital,” Krell commanded.   
“Master Krell, shall I try to get a message to General Kenobi? Shouldn't we coordinate our attack, especially in light of the recent threat?” I asked him. He didn’t seem to happy about it though.   
“Your Master has his hands full, same as us. We need to throw everything we have at them, now!” “We'd be marching our troops into a blast zone, Master.” I tried to convince of the later, but he didn’t want to listen. A bomb went off, “Blasted insurgents. I realize you haven't agreed with all my strategies, Padawan. But you and Captain Rex here are smart enough and loyal enough to obey my orders. Now, prep those troops!” He stormed off once more. “Those missiles have 100 megaton yield. We won't even make it to the delta.  
“What can I do? We’ve tried to reason with him. Those are the orders.  
“Great. Another suicide mission. The capital is too well armed.” “Why does it seem like he has it out for clones?” Jesse chimed in as Hardcase made his case. “I think you're all overreacting. Obviously, General Krell knows what he's doing. Do you really think he doesn't care if he loses men?” Fives wondered. “I'm not saying that. But I do think his desire for victory has blinded him to the fact that there are lives at stake. I've never seen a general with these kinds of casualties,” Hardcase stated, I sat on the ships wing, listening. Gathering information.   
“He's out of control! He's not acting like the other Jedi. He has no respect for us. What about you commander?”  
“Like I said before, I’m just here to make sure that you all don’t die. I didn’t know much about Krell, but now I do and I care about each and everyone of you and your brothers. Krell just has a different mindset. He was raised in a different era, or possibly it’s just who he is. But all this bickering won’t make up for what we are trying to do here.” I told them.   
A thought came to be, “Why not just use the starfighters we have here to destory the supply trip, Jesse, didn’t you say that you had cracked the codes?” He nodded. “Well then use them.”

“We can sneak right past their blockade, get where our ships can't,” Fives added.   
“If we take out that supply ship, then we cut off arms to the capital.” Hardcase added in to Fives. “Well there’s the plan. Now who’s going to fly?  
___  
I decided to not be in the room with Rex when he told him the plan. A couple of minutes after he left a missile went off. 

 

“The assault on the capital will continue as planned,” Rex came into the quarters of the clones.   
“So that's it? We just march into those missiles?” Hardcase asked. “Oh, there's another option.” Fives started. “We go ahead with our plan, and suffer the consequences.”  
“You would be court-martialed.” I told them, laying back on the top bunk.   
“If it were up to me, and we had the time and the training, I would say, "Do it.” Rex started,   
"But it's out of my hands and the truth is, you are no pilots.”  
“Come on. If Hardcase can fly one of these things, we all can.” I chuckled at that, I’m a horrible pilot.   
“Yeah, he wasn't really flying. More like avoiding crashing.”  
“We'll be blasted out of the sky before we get anywhere.”  
“Not if we're in their fighters. No one's gonna be shooting at you.” I replied, closing my eyes. The door opened, and shhes were released throughout the room.   
I heard shhes, “Here comes Dogma.”  
“Uh What's going on?” “Er Nothin.” Hardcase said, Very realistic. Rex left, Fives ran after him. I closed my eyes to get some sleep. This will work. I have faith in this. I opened my eyes, unable to sleep, these clones are idiots. I got down from the bunk and ran to where the starfighters were. Hardcase was everywhere making a mess in the starfighter. I grabbed ahold of the ship, with the force, “Don’t move Hardcase!” I yelled at him. He didn’t move, I settled it to the ground, where it opened and he jumped out and thru up. “Idiots.”

 

“Trooper, what's going on down there?” I heard Krells voice over a comlink on the computer. “Hey, hey, I got this.” Fives pushed a clone out of the way.  
“Report, Trooper,” Krell’s voice once more.   
“Er Yes, sir. Everything's fine in the hangar, sir. Nothing's out of control down here,” Smooth.   
“Then why have the alarms been triggered?” Krell’s voice is anger than usual. “It's just a drill, a safety drill, sir.” “Safety check occurs at 0600.” Well Kniff.  
“Who authorized this drill?” I pushed Fives out of the way. “I did Master Krell. I saw the way the clones were handling the equipment and I wanted to make sure they didn’t mess it up.   
And of course Hardcase did more, than just stay put. A hole was in the door. “What, are you crazy? You could've gotten us killed.”  
“Not to mention ruining our hopes of flying this mission! It's a malfunction, no harm done.”  
“Explain this. Now.”  
“Sir, we were decrypting the enemy craft when what appears to be an enemy booby trap went off.”  
“A booby trap?” “Yes, sir.”  
“The fighter went haywire and had I not been able to get control of it, and aim the missile at the doors, something worse might've happened.”  
“Is this true, Padawan?” Oh he’s asking me now. “Yes, Master Krell.”  
“That is what happened, no doubt. Well, Captain Rex, looks like I was correct. The Umbaran fighters are dangerous and not fit for flight.”  
“But, sir, we now know how they work. We just need practice!” Hardcase tried. But failed, “Lock down these fighters. I don't want anything else exploding.” Krell then left.   
“Nice work. Now we know how to fly them, and we won't be able to get near them.” I’m going back to bed. 

 

___  
Krell decided that I should stay with him in the tower. Hours had past, and all I did was literally watch Krell yell at the men. When something interesting happened, the supply magically blow up, but I felt the death of hardcase. I closed my eyes, he did it. Krell was very upset with this. He sent three clones down to get them. “You wanted to see them, Sir?” Rex asked as the three walked in. Jessie and fives right behind him.. “Indeed, It seems they have accomplished a very brave act. Unfortunately, they've also committed a serious crime by directly disobeying my order.”   
“They were following my orders,” I told him, he looked down at me. His large form dwarfed me in comparison. “You told them to disobey my orders.”  
“Yes,” I replied, standing my ground.   
“General, sir, Commander Laris is attempting to take the blame for actions that were clearly mine,” Five told him  
“Fives!” I told him. “I request that her admission of guilt be denied and full blame placed upon me.”  
“Oh, do you? You willfully countermand my direct order, and now you have the audacity to request who should bear the punishment of your insurrection? Let me be clear about the punishment for the treason committed by ARC trooper 5555 and CT-5597. They will be court-martialed, they will be found guilty. And they will be executed! Make no mistake. For crossing me, you will pay the price.” He turned around, and crossed his arms.   
“They were following my orders, Master Krell,” I told him.   
“Yes and they were too stupid enough to follow the orders of a youngling who can’t even make her own lightsaber.” That actually hurt my insides.


	10. Chapter 10: Carnage of Krell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a little later, I was on vacation, no wifi.
> 
> Also, Question for the comments, should I write a SWTOR fic sound good? not of this O/C because that would require my OC to travel back in time thousands of years, which would be an interesting concept but would take thinking and change the way I wanted to go with this O/C. Anyways I might do it eventually but wanted to know if that peaked anyone interests.

Chapter 10: Carnage of Krell 

While fighting to control the darkened world of Umbara, Anakin Skywalker's battalion is temporarily placed under the command of Jedi General Pong Krell. As Krell's disastrous strategies result in increasing casualties, his men begin to turn against him. Captain Rex and Ashke Laris struggles to balance loyalty between their General and for Rex, his fellow men. Under his watch, Fives and Jesse disobey Krell's orders, resulting in their court-martial. 

“Master Krell, I respectfully request you reconsider court-martialing Fives and Jesse,” I talked with Krell. This man isn’t a one I’d like to negotiate with.  
“The actions of ARC trooper were a clear act of treachery and disregard for my command.  
If punishment isn't swift, their defiance may inspire others to follow suit.”  
“Master, the men are with you. It's just that some of them feel you're putting their lives in danger needlessly.” I explained  
“All the more reason to send a clear message that I am in charge and insubordination will not be tolerated. The truth is, these clones have had a difficult time respecting my command since the beginning. I've seen it before. Some clones are just defective. They aren't able to succumb to authority. I would think that your master taught you better, but You're right Youngling. I don't think I can court-martial them. It will only be a waste of time and that's something we don't have. I'm afraid they'll need to be disposed of. Tell Rex, to prepare a squad for execution.”  
“What? But, Master!” I pleaded. Everything that comes off this man is full of lies and terror. “You heard me, Youngling! Have it done immediately, or I'll do it myself.” I left and told Rex so that he could tell Fives and Jesse. 

 

I went down to where they were taking them. If Waxer knew what was going on he would not let me live this down, “Line up the prisoners,” I heard a clone say.  
“Well, I've officially lost my sense of humor,” I heard Jesse say, I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Will the prisoners request to be blindfolded?” Dogma asked them. They stood silent. “I'll take that as a no.”  
“I hope you can live with yourself, Dogma,” Fives told him.  
“Ready weapons.  
“Never thought we'd go out this way.” I heard Jessie.  
“Aim.” I jumped down from the view platform. Igniting my lightsaber, “Are you freaking kidding me? About to kill your own brothers! This is wrong and we all know it! I may be just a padawan but I know when a mistake is made! Master Krell is making a mistake, No clone should have to go out this way! You’re loyal soldiers! You follow orders, but you are not a bunch of mindless droids! You are men! And I trust each and every one of you with my life out on that battlefield, but this is not the right decision. Especially when the orders that are given are wrong!” I told them. “Fire!” No blaster shots came. “If you kill these men, how do you think you will die? How do you think you will be honored? I’m glad Hardcase died with honor because if he went out like this, he would have haunted us all.” They dropped their guns. “Take off their binders,” I heard Rex say. I put my lightsaber back where it belongs.  
“No! We have ordered! We have to go through with this!” I heard Dogma say. “Good luck finding anyone to do it,” Jesse said. 

“You wanted us, sir?” Rex came in with Jesse and Fives. “I ordered those clones to be destroyed.” I sat back in the chair,  
“You are making a mistake by crossing me, clone,” Krell told them.  
“He’s not the only one that crossed you, Master,” I said leaning back. He rolled his eyes at me. “It’s Captain, Sir.” They were very close, and eye contact was great.  
“General, there's an incoming transmission.” A clone said.  
“Put it through.”  
“General, the Umbarans have stepped up their offensive. We're holding them off, but their squadrons have ambushed one of our platoons, seizing weapons and uniforms. We believe they may be planning to launch a massive attack.” This isn’t- this is one of the clones that Krell was with, and he’s lying. I didn’t say anything. Not yet.  
“Looks like you have your stay of execution for now. Lock the traitors in the brig, and prepare your platoons to move out immediately. We need to pre-empt the enemy by hitting them now with everything we've got. We're finally going to take the capital. And, Captain, make sure the troops are aware that the enemy may disguise themselves as clones to try to trick us.” Krell explained as we went into the elevator.  
“I will, sir.”  
I followed Krell to a room with little light. “The clone, the one who gave us the information, hasn’t he been with you this entire time?” I asked him. I remember seeing him in the holograms of when he called Rex complaining like usual. But I didn’t think that this Jedi was in Obi-wan’s wore that colour armor. “Yes, why do you ask.”  
“Because I noticed that since he has been with you the entire time, how would he know that the umbaran have clone arm. I’ve also noticed that the clone was wearing armor that belonged to the other Battalion- Not ours…-” He took out one of his double-bladed lightsabers, igniting it, “You’re a damn problem, you know that!” He launched at me, full force, I ignited my lightsaber, blocking his attack.  
I could already feel my muscles aching from the amount of leverage he had over me. “They are killing their own brothers aren’t they!” I yelled at him pushing back on him, His eyes, turned from his natural yellow to a deep red colour, “Of course they are.” He kicked me back, right in my diaphragm. He’s so much taller than me, stronger, five times my size. I jumped back, trying to catch my breath, I tapped my comlink, “Rex! They are not the enemy, they are your brothers!” Krell picked me up by my wrist, crushing my comlink.  
“Such a damn problem-” I kicked him in the face with all of my strength mixed with some force and he let me go only to ignite his second double-bladed lightsaber. I stood straight up, despite the pain in my chest. Blocking his attacks wasn’t the easiest thing in the galaxy. He had two double-bladed lightsabers, which is basically four lightsabers. He easily managed to cut my left thigh, the dancing we were doing was tiring more than usual, I haven’t ever fought an enemy that one, is this size; two, I’ve never tried to defend myself in this way with a Jedi. He is not a Jedi anymore. He’s a Sith. Or is trying to be a Sith.  
As our lightsabers connected, he tried to outmatch me in the force, Our lightsaber bounced off one another, the blinding light hurt my eyes, He put one of his large hands up, in an attempt to and I did the same, placed my hand up to attempt to force push him out of this tower, but he thought about it at the same time. Altimintly I won, he was sent flying back but not out of the tower.  
“You know, I didn’t even know you existed, I wonder if they’ll miss you at the temple when you're gone!” I force pushed him back, but he kept coming full force. “I bet they won’t,” He stood about 20 feet away from me at this point and throw one of his double-bladed lightsabers at me, I nearly dodged it, nearly. The tip of the blue ended side ripped across from ear to my upper left forehead, blinding me with an excruciating amount of pain. My googles flew off my head, I fell back onto the floor. The force around me, radiating off of me, screamed out. “And now, you poor, poor Youngling will die.”  
“That’s such- a sith thing to say!” I screamed out, taking out the blaster Waxer had given me, which seemed so long ago now. It was still tucked away in my pocket in my robe. I hope to the stars and the force and every god that is out there that I got this right. I shot at him, where I felt his signature at. He screamed out in pain, I shot again, and again, and again. Perhaps a little obsessive, but I can’t see if the shots were actually hitting him. Until I heard his heavy breathy finally left and his body fell to the ground. I laid back, my body felt like it was tearing itself apart. Twisting and burning, my chest hurt, my thighs throbbed, and my face felt as if it melted off.  
I couldn’t see, I don’t think I’m dying, but the pain does feel like it though. Perhaps I didn’t sustain life-threatening injuries. I’m not quite sure. But then I felt it, you know how Padawan’s and Master’s get these connections that usually means a lot. Like Obi-Wan and I’s. Well, Waxer and I had a connection. Flashes of him laying against one of the umbaran trees, Rex was with him. I screamed out turning over leaning on my knees. My breathing became irregular, I crawled over, to where I felt Krell’s body. I touched around for it. And found his body, I felt someone, grab my throat.  
“Really think I could die that easily.” He picked me up, my body trembled as I felt something. Images of Waxer flooded my mind, I couldn’t hear what he was saying, I could barely see him. Then he was gone, my heart shattered into a billion pieces as his pain radiated through me. I grabbed Krell’s hand. I didn’t mind dying if this was my end.  
I screamed but nothing came out, I think the force had saved my life. Krell’s hand dropped me from the where I was in the air. I scream thru the force, loud and vibration ran thru my entire body, I think Coruscant can hear me, and they are half a galaxy away. My heart shattered, over and over again. Until finally that disturbance in the force that I released finally got some feedback. The holo-communicator came back on. “I think We finally got you back, Master Krell.” I heard Obi-Wan’s voice.”Is everything alright? I felt something happen, actually, all of the council did, Padawan Laris? Are you there? Hello?” I screamed out with an actual voice this time, Krell picked me up again and throw me against the wall. “Master Krell! What is the meaning of this?” I picked him up, with the force. Not looking or doing any gestures, not that I can look. “Padawan Laris, what is going on?” I  
I couldn’t speak, my breathing hitching every 3 or 4 breathes, irregular and gargle, I managed to turn myself over and cough up what I think is blood. I fell back keeping Krell in a stiff position, “Padawan Laris is a traitor and has tried to kill me and the clones,” Krell yelled out. Rex came in all of a sudden, twenty soldiers came in, Rex behind him. “You are under arrest for treason,” I heard Rex’s voice. I dropped Krell, a clone took his lightsabers, “Would someone explain what is going on?” Obi-Wan said. “It seems that Commander Laris has saved a whole battalion of clones.” I heard Jesse say.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: After effects

My body shifted due to dead weight, and I couldn’t voluntarily move, my breathing cracked and barreled, I couldn’t turn over to cough up whatever was in my throat, I felt someone turn me over so that I could spit it up. “Get a medic!” I heard Rex’s voice. I felt hands on my chest, my shirt ripped open, Exposing my bindings. I would be embarrassed but I’m not. I rather live than be embarrassed. “Her left lung has collapsed, injury to the face and both eyes, lashes to the left thigh and calf, and bruising around the neck, possibly a spinal injury and dislocated the shoulder,” I heard the medic say. “Explain General Krell!” I heard Obi-Wan say. “She tried to-”  
“General Krell has been against us from the very beginning, Commander Laris has been on our side and warned us that he planned for us to kill each other thru false reports,” Rex explained. 

Waxer’s dead, he’s dead and I felt it, felt everything. I tried to cry but couldn’t. It hurt. Everything hurt. “This will hurt Commander,” I felt a stab in my chest, I could breathe. “Deep breathes,” I heard one of the clones say. I tried my best, I’m so tired. “I have an emergency shuttle to come and pick her up. A Bacta tank is being prepared.” I reached out, possibly not even moving my hands, I needed contact. “Please,” I choked out, my mind became foggy. Waxer, where- dead-no- can’t be. Where’s my blaster? “We’re here, Ashke,” I think- “Rex?” I asked, trying to find him.  
“We’re here,” His hand took mine, his glove was gone, his skin felt just like Waxers. “Waxer…” I grabbed onto his hand with a death grip. “They lie!” I heard Krell. I wanted to say yell at him, but I couldn’t find the words. Then I heard a crack and a thumb. My body felt like it was on fire. “Ashke, Listen to me,” I heard Obi-Wan. “You’ll be okay, just hang in there.” I gave a thumbs up. My mind continued to become foggy, and distant. I felt that I was moving and Waxer’s hand left the mind. I’m not sure how long had past but I do know one thing, I’m very warm.   
My eyes are closed or I’m totally blind. Either way, I don’t know where I am. I felt something around my face, and my body is consumed with warmth, in water, womb-like. I must be in a Bacta tank. How did that happen so fast? Where’s my master, he must be worried. I couldn’t feel any signatures around, my whole body hurt.  
My mind is still foggy.   
What felt like moments but could have been years, I was in a bed, a soft bed. My lightsaber is missing, I couldn’t feel for it with my left hand. But in my right hand, I felt another hand in mind. I focused my mind on this person who had taken my hand. The signature is familiar, “Master?” I asked the hand moved a little, “You’re awake,” I heard Kenobi’s voice, sleep is in his voice. I held his hand tightly. “How bad is it?” I kept ahold of his hand in a death grip, I didn’t want him to leave. “I’m not going to lie, Ash, It isn’t good.” That is the first time he has ever called me Ash. “The Bacta tank helped with the physical trauma such as the gash on your leg and the collapsed lung, but your eye slight may not return.” He told me. “You’re glasses melted into your eyes, along with the gash, the droid said your right eye may not have any sight, but your left may have some.”   
“Are my eyes closed or open?” I asked my Master. “Closed,” Well that’s good. I brought my hands up to my eyes, felt the scars that covered them. I opened my eyes, everything was the same. I tried to look over at Obi-wan but all I saw was darkness. Nothingness. “It will be okay, the force will guide you and you’ll learn how to use it to see.” Like the younglings. “How do you feel?” He finally asked. “Dull,” I replied. I had duel pain around me, possibly from nerve damage. “Where’s Waxer?” I asked I had just felt him, his skin against mine.   
I felt him strain to hold back something, “Rex had spoken with me about your friendship with Waxer,” He explains his hand still in mine. I clutched his hand, he felt the difference “I’m sorry to inform you about this, Rex didn’t know how to tell you. Because of how close you and Waxer were such friends,” He paused, his breathing shifted, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. “Waxer was killed in combat on Umbara.” I gulped, I knew this didn’t I? I felt that he was dead. “And, I think that when he died, you felt it and the force trembled underneath the weight of your sorrow,” Obi-Wan’s hand left mind as the door opened. “Ashke?” I heard Ahsoka’s voice, I smiled. I felt her arms go around me a ripple of pain dwelled on my chest. “I’m so glad you are alive,” She told me. I smiled at where I think she was located. “Master Kenobi was just discussing with Master Skywalker and I about your trip after you’re feeling better.”   
“My trip?” I asked Obi-Wan’s hand returned to mine, then I felt Ashoka’s warm hand in my right hand, “We’re going to three different planets after you’ve been discharged. To help you adjust with the force. It’s already been approved by the council, all you need to do now is get better.’ I smiled, nodded.  
We talked for several hours until I think it was dark and visiting hours were over. They had me walk around the room for a couple of minutes, then told me I should sleep in a bacta tank, to complete any healing left that I needed to do. Which wasn’t much. The medical droid told me that I probably wouldn’t ever see again, but this didn’t really shock me. I had melted metal and other substances in my eyes from my glasses. Also with you know… the lightsaber to the face. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan left, they left me a comlink on my dresser if I needed anything in the morning. The medical droids gave me an injection to help with the bacta tank process.   
I don’t really remember much of what happened after that, just feeling warm, and womb link in water. My dreams were filled with Waxer, his body against mine. Sleeping in my dorm bed, he would hold me against him so that he could hear my heartbeat and breathing. I wonder where the blaster he gave me is at. Rex probably took it and hidden it. I also wonder where my lightsaber is. I felt the sun on the face, and opened my eyes, no images came. “Ashke?” I heard Rex, “Rex.”  
“Did-”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m-”  
“Where’s my lightsaber, and the blaster?”  
“Your lightsaber is with Master Kenobi, he said he was going to keep it safe until you heal. Your blaster is with me until you heal. You can’t have weapons in here.” I nodded. “So no one saw it?” He didn’t answer for a moment, “No, You know… Waxer was up making that for you for an entire month. Almost took his finger off.” I smiled, that sounded like him. “I have his gear in my quarter, for you. He wanted you to have it.” It’s not like I can wear it. “Both sets?” I asked. “Yes.” Waxer had two sets of gear, but only one helmet. He liked to rotate the sets if he would like the rest of the clones. “Could you bring it up to my quarters, place it in the closet?” I asked him. “Of course, General Kenobi said he would be here soon.”   
I grabbed my comlink that sat on the table, pressed what I think was Ahsoka’s comlink number into it. “Ahsoka?”   
“Yes, Ashke?” I heard her voice thru the speaker. “Do you mind bringing me a set of clothing, I’m about to leave,” I told her. I’m not sure if I’m about to leave or not but I do know I won’t be sitting in this room any longer. I have things to do and now since Waxer is dead, I have more than healing to do. I have to finish my lightsaber.  
___

“Four years! Four years I’ve waited for you to bring me something useful to make your lightsaber hilt and you bring me clones armor!” Huyang’s voice rang thru the ship. “And you’ve been blinded! No doubt that due to this inferior model!” I chuckled lightly. “I assure you that it was not because of Master Qui-Gon’s lightsaber, my opponent was far much larger than I,” I told him. “Well whatever the reason it might be, I’m glad you are okay… for the most part. Now, what did you want to do with this clone’s armor?” The armor I bought was Waxer’s armor from Geonosis. He had Numa's face on this helmet as his other helmet. I touched where he had it on the side. I remember this armor was sandy coloured with orange spots mimicking the land on Geonosis. But I didn’t want his helmet to be apart of my lightsaber. “What type of lightsaber were you considering this time.” I chuckled, “Double-bladed, that comes apart.”  
“That requires two crystals.” I placed Qui-Gon's lightsaber down in front of me on the table and the crystal that I had found all those years ago. “Do you want to use the parts from this lightsaber as well?” I nodded. I asked Master Kenobi about this before I left for ilum. He said that he would be okay with me using Master Qui-Gon’s lightsaber to create my own because it respects him, and he gave it to me. It’s not like I’m destroying it and apparently, it was sitting in a draw for the best 12 years. “So your taking apart this lightsaber, using the crystal and all the parts and using the parts of another lightsaber and creating a base with this clone’s armor.” I nodded.   
“Great! I get everything set up.” I heard grinding and smelt the fumes of the armor being cut. A couple of minutes later I heard Huyang say, “Yes! Here see if it feels well,” He handed me a cylinder, two cylinders, they conformed to my hands. “Yes,” I told him. “Well, I have everything laid out all you need to do is take apart THIS out dated lightsaber and put together your lightsaber. I felt for the lightsaber thru the force, the energy that came off of it, when Qui-Gon had made it, the same lightsaber that took the life of Darth Maul. I lifted it with the force and took all the screws and rivets out of it, then the rest of it the pieces flow in mid-air. I’m assuming Huyang did all measurements for obvious reasons.   
I felt the parts, I felt the way it was supposed to look. I connected all the bolts and screws and rivets, everything I connected the inners first, adding the connector. The lightsaber that I will use in my right hand will be longer than the left one, the right lightsaber has the connector that screws into the end of my left lightsaber. I placed my crystal that I found all those years ago in right and the green crystal in the left. When all the pieces connected, I laid it down on the counter. “Well, are you going to ignite it?” I looked up at Huyang, but not actually looking at him. “Will you tell me what colour it is?”   
“Of course,’ He replied.   
I took the lightsabers Ignited both of them, the green and the mystery one. “It’s Yellow, which I haven’t seen a yellow lightsaber in a very long time. The guardians of the temples usually have Yellow, not Jedi,” I wonder why this is. I don’t think about it much, I placed it on my belt, both of them, after shutting them off of course. “That’s an interesting design,” I heard Master Kenobi’s voice behind me, slightly scaring me. “Ready to go?” I asked him, “Yes.”  
“Thank you Huyang,” I told the thousand-year-old robot. “You’re welcome, Padawan Laris. Please do not come back.” I smiled at this, “Of course,” I told him. I followed Master Kenobi, I’m not sure exactly where I’m at. “I’ve borrowed a ship from the military, that we can live in for the next few weeks.”  
“Live in? Where are we going exactly?” I asked him. I nearly fell over a step, which was stairs, the stairs of the ship I’m assuming. “We are going to Tython,” I lived there for a couple of months about a year ago reading and looking thru all the holocrons and books. I stopped, realizing something I didn’t think about before. “What’s wrong, Ashke? You’re emotions shifted.” I nodded. “I just realized that I can’t read anymore,” I replied thinking about all the information I won’t be able to absorb now. How is this just hitting me now? I love Tython, it’s knowledge is so great. “I loved reading, absorbing information…’   
“I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out a way to read,’ He told me. I shrugged.   
__


	12. Chapter 12

Author’s Note: Research and quotes are from Dulfy.net This is the Jedi Consular storyline on SWTOR. I by no means own this storyline. I changed it up a little bit. But it’s basically what the website says.   
Traveling to the world of Tython. There wasn’t much to do on the 4 hour trip thru hyperspace besides lay down and relax. On this type of trip, I would read a book or go thru the holonet. Instead, I found a record player that played instrumental music. Master Kenobi showed me how to use it. I felt for the buttons and such to change the song or turn it up. The ship was small, had two bedrooms and a bathroom, a small kitchen area to prepare rations, and shower. I rolled off my small cot onto my feet. I wanted to spend some time in the refresher, I hadn’t had a decent shower since before umbra. Besides the nights and days in the bacta tank.   
From how Master Kenobi explained how the floor was set up the refresher should be on my left, in the back of the ship. I touched the walls, from where my bed laid till I found the door to the refresher. I found the square button and pressed it in, I kneeled down, feeling if there was a step or not, there wasn’t then walked into the refresher. I stripped off my clothes put them in the order I put them on and folded them up and placed them on the counter.   
I felt for the button to star the water, it started and then felt for the knob to turn on the hot water, I turned it right, and placed my hand in the water. A jolt of cold ran thru my body, stimulating my senses. I turned the knob to the left and felt the water begin to eat up. Once inside the refresher, I turned the water slightly colder than the hottest sitting, water came down from the ceiling and fell over my head, and down my shoulders. I just stood there, not moving, unwavering. Still like the bacta tank this felt womb-like, safe.   
Images of Waxer flooded my mind, his lips on mine, his skin against mine, his words flooded my senses, “I know, I know. But this is how I’m confessing my love to you. Giving you something that you don’t really need. It’s made out of my old armor set though” I heard his voice. I remember the way he touched me only a couple of weeks before he was killed. We were in his quarters, alone. All the other troopers were off in battle or getting drunk at 79’s. He had me in a refresher, no sex of course. We both wore our bindings for good measure. His lips whispered sweet nothings in my ear, as hands did the real talking.   
We never spent as much time together as we wanted to, he was a clone trooper, he had his duty. And I am a padawan, I had a mind. That was probably one of the only times we were that intimate. But I can still feel him now, almost as if he was here, holding me close. Telling me that everything was going to be alright.  
I stayed in the refresher until I felt the water growing colder, even on the hottest setting. I stepped out of the refresher, feeling refreshed. I laughed to myself. I dried off, placed my clothing on, which wasn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be. 

“Are you alright?” I heard Obi-Wan’s voice thru the door. “Yes, Master,” I told him, sitting up. “We’re getting close to Tython, I just wanted to discuss what we’re doing here,” I heard him say. I smiled, “Yes?”  
“I’m going to place you in the middle of a forest near the ruins of the temple, you will find your way to the ruins of the temple where we will find our way in,” I heard his plan and was actually very excited. I want to learn how to actually see again, even if it doesn’t have color or black and white. 

 

___  
We landed on the world of Tython, I could feel the force radiating off the planet’s surface, this planet is strong with the force. “Your eyes deceive you when you had sight, I don’t trust my own, and neither should you have. You have to reply on your power because of your physical blindness. The Miraluka who are born blind use this type of ability since birth. They could not perceive colors but could distinguish organics. Their alignment from the surrounding environment by their characteristic aura. Most objects, including doors and walls, appeared translucent, allowing the Miraluka to see through them. You will learn this. Or you will not be able to survive.”  
Alright gotta learn to rely on power, forget colors, distinguish organic beings, find the characteristic aura of objects and hope they are translucent and find a way to not run thru them. I nodded to his words, not really knowing how to reply. I stepped over a stump. I knew we were in the middle of the forest, there was a large building near us about 2 clicks from us. But it’s integrity as a building is perhaps not the best. “I will be at the temple that is a couple of miles from here. I will give you 30 minutes to find me,” He told me. “What if I don’t find you?” I asked him. “You’ll be fine,” I felt his hand on my shoulder. It surprised me, shooked me. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,”  
“It’s fine, it’s okay,” I replied, “just surprised me,” I added. He left me. Alone, in these woods. I heard the shuttle turn on and felt the air go past me as it left. I started walking, I knew where the trees were, I knew where to step, but I couldn’t actually see anything like the Miraluka can. Maybe I should just trust myself. I got down on my knees and placed my hands on the ground. I felt every living and dead organism in the ground. I opened my eyes, nothing. Closed my eyes, everything. Almost like how Obi-wan described it would be. Transulsive and pale, everything. The tall trees mixed together but the darkest I were in front of me and the lightest were far away. I smiled and got up, it faded away. I frowned. Took off my shoes. I had bindings around my feet, and I could see everything.   
My skin touching the planet’s surface allows me to see? Maybe when I grow in strength and in age my power will allow me to see with my shoes on. I left my shoes here, no longer need them. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, the 2 clicks. The 1.2 miles. Which was slightly easier without shoes on than it was with shoes. “10 minutes,” I heard Obi-wan’s voice, I came up to the ruins. Up the stairs, around the corner. “Where are your shoes?” He asked me. I smiled, “I see without them… not like see but like the way you described.” I looked up at him. Gosh, he so much taller than me. “Well good, I’m glad you figured that out,”  
“Did you know?” He shook his head. I smiled that I could actually tell that he was shaking his head, “No, but this is very interesting. After you,” He said letting me go into the ruins first. I walked up the stairs of the building, the large statues that stood on either side of the door had fallen, I felt the screams and agony of the Jedi who had been here when the battle happened so long ago. “It’s alright, no one has stepped foot here in years.” He felt it too, the force was stronger in here. “What are we looking for?” I asked him. “A book, holocron, scroll any reading material.”  
“For what exactly?” I asked. “To read, of course, to listen to. Anything that would stimulate your brain.” I stopped in my tracks. “What’s wrong?” he asked me, I could feel his worry in his voice. A crack scared me, I grabbed Obi-wan’s arm. He fell thru the floor, falling but I caught him. Now for reference, I’m about 4’11 somewhat muscular due to Jedi training and the life I was raised about 110 pounds must of it muscle, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, My beloved Jedi Master, is about 200 pounds mostly due to muscle as well, but still 200 pounds. My arm ached as I hung on to him. I reached out thru the force, picking him up. But unlike all the other times this was a struggle. My breathing ragged and a sweat broke out on my forehead. I placed him down where he is safe. I leaned back, trying to catch my breath. “Well, that was a close one.” I rolled my eyes at his comment breathing heavy. “Did you strain yourself?” He leaned over me, I nodded.  
Everything isn’t going right. “I haven’t done that in a while,” I replied. Also, I might be using so much power just to actually see. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the floor. Feeling the structure. I felt something odd at the bottom of the temple, a couple of floors down. The hole that master Kenobi fell thru led to the next floor, this floor had books. At least I think they are books. I got up, a little too quickly, I fell to my right knee.   
“Ashke?” Obi-wan’s hands went to my shoulders. “It’s alright master. I think I know where the stuff is that you are looking for,” I told him, getting up from the knee I took and jumped down into the hole, landing on my feet. I took out my lightsaber so that Obi-Wan can see. I heard him land next to me. “This room isn’t in the main floor plan.” He explained. The room is small, but filled with a large amount of books, I could feel the bookshelves and the weight of the books on the floor. “So,” I told him. “Are we here to read them all? Or just looking for one book?” I asked. “One book, I’m actually not sure what it even looks like.” well that must suck. I would help I love reading, but obviously.   
“Hey look,- oh” Obi-wan started. I chuckled, “What is it, Master?” I asked him walking over to him. “I think this might be something you can use,” He handed me a piece of silky fabric I can feel something bumpy around the edges, rough but it was soft at the same time. “What does it look like?” I asked him. “It’s black, with gold edging, clean.” I’ve been looking for a soft fabric to hide my scar on my face. Because I don’t want anyone to become uneasy by me. Plus, I have some light prescription, not totally blind. But that seems to be interrupting my feet… that sounds weird. I tied the fabric around my head like a blindfold. Taking it down the bridge of my nose to half way up my forehead. “Thank you, Master.”  
++

We read for hours, well he read. I couldn’t see the words, but I could see the book, feel it. He read lots of books, one was about a female Jedi consular that went across time and space to save her friends. She became the guardian of the galaxy, brought it to piece, but the two sides of the galaxy went to war again.   
“In a time of great turmoil across the galaxy, a gifted Padawan travels to the Jedi’s ancient homeworld of Tython to complete the final trials and become a fully fledged Jedi. Under the tutelage of Master Yuon Par, an unorthodox but experienced teacher, and historian, a sinister plot is uncovered that could bring about the destruction of the Jedi Order.  
Embodying the true skill and dedication, the Padawan confronts the spirit of an ancient Jedi known as Rajivari and defeats a vengeful young man who had pledged himself to learn Rajivari’s secrets. Impressed by these exceptional achievements, the Jedi Council promotes Yukon's Padawan to full membership in the Order as its newest Consular. However, this powerful Jedi’s adventures are only just beginning…  
(Author’s note: this is not my writing, this is from a website I hope I will remember to link above. This is from the SWTOR storyline of Jedi Consular. I wanted to add in a story and tie in actual stuff that’s already written. Don’t sue me, to each their own.)  
Chapter One: The Plague of Lord Vivicar  
As the Consular ascends to the rank of full Jedi, several of the galaxy’s most talented Jedi Masters are suddenly stricken with a mysterious illness. This plague cripples its victims with paranoia and madness, driving them towards the dark side of the Force. Master Yuon Par is one of the first to suffer the strange plague’s effects, leaving her determined former student to seek out an ancient shielding technique, which may be Yukon's only hope. The technique is a success and Yuko is saved from the plague’s worst effects. The Consular – now the only Jedi in the galaxy who knows the secrets of this shielding technique – sets out on a dangerous adventure to seek out others afflicted by the plague and determine its cause.  
After a long and difficult search, the Consular discovers that the plague was created long ago, by an ancient Sith who possesses terrifying power. The identity of the man responsible for the plague’s reemergence is also revealed: a Sith Lord known as Vivicar. A corrupted former Jedi, Vivicar sought revenge against the Jedi who had left him for dead during a mission to the corrupted world of Malachor III. Vivicar unleashed the plague upon these Jedi, which forced them to relive that fateful mission.  
Boarding Vivicar’s flagship, the Consular challenges and defeats Vivicar, only to discover that Vivicar is possessed by the spirit of the plague’s original creator, the ancient Sith Lord Terrak Morrhage. The Consular faces a near-impossible choice: risk attempting to redeem Vivicar and restore every Jedi afflicted with his plague, or cut Vivicar down, which would kill every plague-stricken Jedi, but would also destroy the plague and its evil, forever. The Jedi in good faith attempted to redeem Vivicar.   
Chapter Two: The Rift Alliance  
Having demonstrated exceptional wisdom and skill, the Consular is granted the rank of Master just in time for a new and challenging assignment. With many Republic member-worlds losing faith that the Empire can be defeated, ad group of indispensable planets, including Balmorra, Saleucami, Manaan, Aeten II, and Erigorm, have bonded together to form the Rift Alliance, a group of worlds nearing outright rebellion. The newly promoted Jedi Consular is charged by the Supreme Chancellor himself with the task of aiding these worlds and re-forging their shattered trust in the Republic.  
Traveling across the galaxy, the Consular works with Rift Alliance representatives to protect their worlds and win their trust. But a sudden betrayal by a member of the Alliance reveals that the Republic and the Jedi Order have both been infiltrated by an unknown number of spies known as the Children of the Emperor. Manipulated by the Emperor’s power, these spies are ignorant of the evil lurking inside them. Not even the Jedi can sense their corruption. But with a full-scale war erupting across the galaxy, the Children are about to “awaken” and strike where the Republic is most vulnerable.  
Chapter Three: Children of the Emperor  
Faced with undetectable infiltrators and a full-scale Imperial onslaught, the Consular and the Rift Alliance work together to recruit new Republic allies. The Consular rallies an army of powerful allies on the distant worlds of Voss and Belsavis and leads their charge to the embattled world of Corellia. There, the Children of the Emperor have fully awakened and spread chaos in the Republic ranks. Perhaps worst of all, the Children's’ leader, the “First Son” is revealed to be a trusted and longtime member of the Jedi Council.  
Acting on the Consular’s advice, the armies of the Rift Alliance gradually push back the Empire’s forces on Corellia to uncover the First Son’s hiding place. The determined Consular launches a last-ditch assault against the First Son’s lair. In a climactic final battle with the galaxy at stake, these two masters of the Force cross sabers. The Consular ultimately defeats the First Son and emerges victorious. Without the First Son’s protection, the Children of the Emperor are revealed to the Jedi, allowing the Republic to steel itself against the Empire. Meanwhile, the Consular is saluted as a hero of the order, ready for whatever challenges lie ahead.”   
Master Kenobi read many books including that one. Before I know it, I feel myself drifting off. With my mind at rest.  
_  
Third Person  
As Master Obi-Wan Kenobi read the fourth book of the night, he heard the steady breathing of the padawan he was in charge of. He looked down to see Ashke had curled up into a ball on the thousands of years old carpet, using her cloak as a pillow. He placed his own cloak on top of her, to allow her to be warm. A soft whisper of “Khilral,” The Padawan whispered. Mirialan for thank you, Obi-wan wondered how she knew the language, and also why she whispered it. But didn’t think much of it because he knew many languages himself. Not fully asleep, not fully awake the padawan grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist. But then let go, whatever reason she had for this action didn’t seem good enough to continue, so she snuggled back into her curled position.   
_  
As Ashke slept, she dreamed of Waxer. Throughout the night she felt his death over and over, trying to prevent it each time. She rolled over, trying to push away those dreams to find an aching dream. Ones that had haunted her recently. She never liked breaking the Jedi code, not even for Waxer. She was haunted by her thoughts of having a weight lifted off of her because of her status in the Jedi order. He fought with her about leaving the order, him distracting. Faking their deaths so that they can live somewhere peaceful. She never agreed, she couldn’t see her life outside the order. No matter how much he begged. Now she doesn’t have to worry about leaving the order, and she’s ashamed of that. Ashamed of herself and that she even thought about it. Her dreams changed again, Waxer was no longer in this dream. This dream was different, unlike her other dreams where she saw everything, what she remembered at least. This dream she could just hear things, felt someone touching her. Holding her as he had so long ago. ‘Everything will be okay, Ashke.” she heard her master’s voice. She felt cold, terribly cold, under what felt like a makeshift blanket. An oxygen mask covered her face. She felt her hands were covered by her master’s large ones.   
She knew they were probably in immediate danger, did know how or why but she felt safe with his large figure wrapped around her.


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People of Kiros need help, Ashke is being sassy because of the ignorance in this episode.

Chapter 13: Kidnapped   
A planet of peace! The artisan colony of the planet Kiros created a society without weapons. Instead of war, they pursued art and beauty. But in the Clone Wars, even peace-loving worlds are seemingly forced to change sides.  
I laid on top of our small shuttle on Tython. I wanted to sleep, but Master Kenobi kept the ship way to cold most of the time. I’m honestly surprised that the air conditioner is still operational. We’ve been training for weeks, my feet have newly formed calluses on them, protecting them from most rocks and such. I wouldn’t want to try anything more than stepping on a rock, like fire just to prove a theory we all know won’t have a good outcome. “Ashke!” I heard Obi-Wan’s voice, “Yes Master?” I said sitting up instantly. “We have a mission, come inside.” I jumped off of the shuttle where I had laid and leaped into the shuttle. “What’s wrong?” I asked him. “Anakin and Ahsoka needs our help with the people of Kiros, we must leave at once,” I nodded, strapping myself in to the copilot’s chair. I’ve noticed that hyperspace makes me dizzy if I’m not sitting down. I wasn’t like this before I was blinded. I tightened my folding around my head.   
Hyperspace took a little longer than we thought, we ran out of food the day we left Tython, apparently, Kiros is across the galaxy. It’s been two rotations since we left Tython. Which I’m not complaining. We’ve gone 10 rotations sometimes without any sort of nutrition. When we got to Kiros, we docked in one of the flagships, where Obi-wan told me to go find Ahsoka, while he went to the main room to speak with Master Skywalker. I walked the halls of the flagship, touching the walls, my feet don’t really work well on ships in outer space I’ve noticed. I stopped one of the clones, “Excuse me?”   
“Yes Commander?”  
“Where is Commander Tano?” I asked him, “She is getting her crew ready to fly down to the planet’s surface. Do you need help?” I shook my head. “No sir, you may leave,” I told him. I walked to the elevator, I had traveled on it once to get to this floor. The hanger should be on the bottom floor so I felt the ridges of the buttons and found the bottom floor. I need a seeing eye droid. I found Ahsoka, Skywalker, and Master Kenobi Loading up getting ready to go down to the planet’s surface. “Where have you been Padawan?” Skywalker asked me. “I got lost,” I replied. “Here, you’re with me,” I heard a clone say. I couldn’t tell which one exactly. “I’ll be able to see on the planet,” I told whoever it was. “Right,” I heard a clone say. Contain your anger. I told myself. It leads to hate, then to suffering. You don’t need that. “Scut duty now,” I heard the clone before me say.   
Once we made it down to the surface, I sat on the back of a speeder. “It’s Rex, by the way.” I smiled. “Anybody else think it's too quiet? I haven't seen any colonists.”   
\- “They're probably hiding.”  
\- Let's hope they stay hidden. It makes our job easier if we don't have to worry about them in battle.”  
“I don't like it. The clankers have never been shy about using civvies as living shields,” Rex Replied. “There isn’t anyone here,” I told them. “What do you mean?” I heard Obi-wan’s voice. “Look past the natural flora, every force being out here has a signature, I only sense one person on this planet, they are in the middle of the city.” I told them, maybe eyes are a distraction. Before we turned a corner, “Droids are near,” I told Rex.   
“Let's make for the city center, to find this one person,” Master Skywalker declared.   
“Biker droids dead ahead!” Ahsoka’s voice yelled out. I took control of the gun. No one was in front of me I can sense that. “Squad, tighten up! Form on me!” I heard Skywalker yell. “You got this Laris,” I heard Rex who was closest to me. I think I took out two droids, Ahsoka took out some while Anakin was being cool with his one lightsaber. I know two clones died. “We're all clear, Master.” Ahsoka’s voice ringed out. There was more in front of us. Ahsoka thru two thermos in a tanker while I took out the remaining droids around. I just look for the stench of oil and seps.   
“Captain, have your men secure the area,” I heard Obi-wan say. 

There was a man inside, he had barricaded himself inside. He’s not of human origins, it reeked of cat. “Master,”  
“Yes young one?”   
“He’s a Zygerrian, I can sense it from here,” Zygerrians are cat like creatures that ran a slave operation on their home world of Zygerria. It’s basically a black marked, since the republic has outlawed slavery many years ago. I didn’t realize they were back in business after all this time. I wonder how Anakin will handle this news. I don’t know much about him except his mother and him were slaves and that’s where Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan found him many moon ago. Also I know his future because The Son should him and the Father never erased it from my mind. Which sucks. “Alright, Thank you Ashke,” I heard Obi-wan say. Cody, any word from the Separatist commander? “He's barricaded inside. His name is Darts D'Nar. He sent you a message, sir.”   
“Master Kenobi, come to the tower. We will negotiate terms for surrender,” That was a load of lies, I really hope Obi-Wan Knows that. He looked down at me, I shook my head. I think he looked down at me. “Well, that was easy-” He started. I felt the instant rage coming off Skywalker. He used the force to take the holocommunicator from Cody, and crusted it which made me yelp in surprise. “Zygerrian scum. I'll handle that slaver,” His voice was filled with hate and rage, I felt Ahsoka’s concern as well. “Anakin, he asked for me. I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists,” Even though there are none on this planet. I rolled my eyes. “Fine. I'll have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary bio-scan.” R2 Chirps, I placed a hand on the little buddy. “Will you be my seeing eye Droid?” I asked him as Obi-wan and Ahsoka talked about Skywalker’s emotions towards slavers. “Thanks buddy, I knew you could do it.” He took me what the place looked like. All the trees and colors. “Ashke,” Obi-wan’s voice made me jump a little.   
“Yes master?”   
“I need you stay down here with Anakin and Ahsoka, help them with what you can, alright?” I nodded. I went to where I saw her presence. As Obi-Wan made his way up to D'nar, I felt something in the ground. Kind of like on Tython I could see the trees, everything including decaying matter because the force was in everything and I saw the force running it's way thru everything. The droids, and other objects that the force didn't create is like a blur. I can see that nothing is there. Like there is no force presence. A missing piece. Like how I can see that there is no one on this planet besides our troopers and us, and not the citizens.   
The citizens aren't here because there is no one here. With R2, master skywalker's droid, I can see that there is nothing there if I look for him, a hollow space sitting on the ground that the force is inhabiting. Which makes everything about staying in a ship twenty times harder because I don't know where the droids are because I have nothing to base it off on. When I have those situations, I base everything off of instinct like with blaster fire, but with blaster fire the force actually shows me some if not all the enemy's fire. I don't see faces or anything in the sort of detail. I see an outline and that's about it. If I didn't know that Padawan Tano was a Togruta I would've just guessed because I can see the outline of her Montrals. Other species that are human like are very hard to tell. 

I heard Obi-Wan’s voice in a comlink, “Am I? You are no doubt aware your droid forces have been destroyed, and you are surrounded. Do the honorable thing and give up now, D'Nar. I promise you will receive fair treatment,” Yeah that is definitely my master. “You've broken through my defenses. You think you've won? Think again. I have planted bombs all over the city. No one will survive. Now, surrender,” The voice of D’nar came thru the comelink. There’s that hollow feeling. He wasn’t lying about the bombs. “If you're not bluffing, then I must concede. But you'll have to make considerations. First, you release the colonists.” Welp, there goes the plan.  
“Here is my counter-offer.” A second later I was thrown back, not really ready for the explosion that happened behind me. Despite the ringing in my ears, I got up.   
“I need a medic over here!” I heard Skywalker’s voice, ran over to where I felt the presence of the force waving, indicating someone dying. Skywalker left and I helped another trooper take off the fallen trooper’s helmet. “Dust,” I heard the medic call this trooper. I placed my hands on him, healing him. He didn’t have fatal injuries. “R2, where are you? Watch yourself, buddy. This is still a war zone,” I got up, “Cody! We don't have time for the planetary scan!” Anakin barked orders. “Hook Artoo up, and he'll locate the bombs.”  
“Right away, sir!”   
“Ashke, Go see if you can help Obi-Wan buy more time, Ahsoka, let's go.” I nodded. Well… I got to figure out how to get up there now. I went to the large hollow structure, just like the bombs and the droids and the structure on Tython. I found the opening of the tower and began running up the stairs.   
“Come on, Anakin, hurry up,” I heard Obi-Wan’s voice, he was on his hands and knees, but then got up and ran after the zygerrian. Pushed him, he’s not using his lightsaber. Where was his lightsaber? The Zygerrian pushed him down, picked him up but just before he would have slammed him into the glass floor, I picked them both up. Imaging them already in the air, Obi-wan Safely, in the air. “Ashke!” Obi-Wan said, “What are you doing here,”   
“Ending this idiotic match. The bombs are disabled, even though there are no conoloist here. D’nar took out his detiantor, trying to blow up nonexistent bombs. I took it away from him. “Certainly took him long enough this time. Thank you Padawan Laris,” He crushed the droids, took his lightsaber back with the force, I took out my lightsaber, still holding the zygerrian up with my left hand. Making his hands stead at his sides, his legs straight, so that he would not move again. I crushed the detonator.   
“Well, shall we discuss your surrender? Again?”   
“I still have one bomb left, Jedi.” He was in the air though, not moving… “Droid! Active fall safe,” He The droid pushed himself onto me, I lost my focus on him, making him fall out of the air, I force pushed the droid away while he screamed “Get it off,” a loud explosion meant the droid must’ve blown up, in the air.   
“Anakin! Anakin, come in. D'Nar is making his escape from the tower,” Obi-wan said into his comlink. “Come on Ashke,”   
“On our way!” I heard Skywalker’s voice. We ran outside down the tower to the ship, Not making it intime. I heard Jumping of clankers, then a crash of clankers. Ahsoka and Anakin must be riding those machines again. “Think you can take that shuttle down?” Obi-Wan asked me. “I… don’t know where it is exactly… and I don’t want to risk Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano’s life trying to take it down.”  
___  
“General Skywalker, I ran the bio-scan twice, but the results were negative.” Like I freaking said. I could feel Obi-wan’s glancing down at me. We were in a council meeting, holo communicating with the jedi council about our findings. Which was a lot of bombs, and droids, with a topping of an angry Zygerrian.   
“Are you saying the colonists are not in the city?” Skywalker’s voice seems to be angry. “I'm saying they're not even on the planet. The entire population appears to have simply vanished.” That’s the coronal, he’s super nice but very uptight.   
“Vanished? That's impossible, Those are my people.” Just because those are your people Ahsoka, doesn’t mean they can’t just simply vanish. Because they can, and did! “Watch it Ashke,” I heard Obi-Wan’s voice in my head. Of course he’s probably not in my head. Just knowing what he would say if I’m actually saying these things out loud. I couldn’t see the holos of the people we were talking to, like Master Yoda and such.   
“Troubling is the return of the Zygerrians.” I heard Master Plo Koon speak, I haven’t spoken to him in a long time.   
“It is likely they mean to use Dooku to rebuild their slaver empire,” Probably.   
“We cannot allow that, Master,” Of course. It’s not like Count Dooku on the holocommunicator means that the sith are obviously involved.   
“Agree I do, but first find the colonists you must,” Yep, they aren’t warriors, the narrator made that very clear.   
“In great danger, they are,” Like I said they aren’t warriors.   
“What is it, Master?” Just the fact that they aren’t warriors and now slaves. Because they are not warriors.  
“Sense I do a darker hand in this mystery. Slavery, a great tool it is for the rise of the Sith,” Well Dooku is a sith, so yeah he must be doing this so that he can gain more power in the galaxy. Great observation.


	14. Chapter 14: Slaves of the Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashke's still sassy, Anakin's trying not to be rude, Ahsoka succeeds at not being rude to the queen of Zygeria. And I'm just sitting here trying not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was really hard to write because Ashke is blind, and that is a disability even though I don't see it as one (Molly Burke proves that!) Anyways there are birds in my chimney. Y'all didn't need to know that. Remember to comment or whatever. Is that allowed? to say remember to comment? I know on wattpad you could...

Chapter 14: Slaves of the Republic  
Kidnapped! During a Separatist invasion of the planet Kiros, thousands of peaceful colonists were abducted by Zygerrian slavers. Determined to find the missing colonists, the Jedi travel to Zygerria, home to the galaxy's most notorious slave empire.  
“It looks like Zygerria is a popular place these days,” I seat down meditating on the main deck. “Hmm. Whatever is happening is attracting plenty of high class scum,” Obi-wan wore Zygerrian Armor, as well as Skywalker and Rex. Ahsoka and I are apparently supposed to wear slave uniforms. We’ve been procrastinating, stalling really to avoid wearing the humiliating clothing. I honestly want to make this as easy as possible. Please the queen, destroy her empire, get the people of Kiros out. “Come on Ashke was gotta get geared up,” I sighed getting up following her to the room we were going to change in. “You guys don’t be looking now,” I heard Ahsoka say, basically flirting with Rex. “Expressly you soldier boy.” Oh gosh. I know she fancied him a while back but I didn’t know if they are actually…  
“In here?” I asked her, “Yeah,” I took off my belt, gauntlets, boots, robe, shirt, pants, all of the nonsense. “Here,” she handed me a piece of fabric. “What is this?” I asked her. “You’re shirt,”   
“It’s a literal scrid of fabric.” I told her. “I used to wear something like this when I was younger,” I remember seeing her when she was younger. I sighed very heavily, turned around and took off my bindings, placing on… the fabric which is basically bindings. “Is the pants any better?” I asked her, “yeah, it’s shorts,” Shorts? She gave me the shorts, I put them on, they come up to my literal butt. “Is your costume any better?”  
“Not really, here, sit.” She placed me down on a cot, and took off my bindings on my feet, and placed on boots, they came all the way to just above my knees. They had plates cut out, I could feel. I knew i wouldn't be able to see during this mission. Which really sucks. I’ll be replying on my senses and instincts. She placed something around my hips, and arms, different pieces that were heavy. “What is this?”   
“Jewelry, Master Skywalker wanted us to look like pampered slaves from Bruno Denturri’s palace,” I chuckled as Ahsoka explained this. “Alright,” I said, as she took off my blindfold. “What-” She replaced it with another piece of fabric, this one rough, kinda soft but not like the one Obi-Wan had given to me. “What colour is this outfit?” I asked her. “Dark blue, mine is light blue. Kind of like yours,” I smiled slightly, “I like your smile,” She said, “makes all the bad things- like this, good.”   
She left my side to change into her outfit, I placed a cloak on pulled it over my head and face, only the blindfold showed, which basically nothing of my face and body is showing which is very nice.   
“Let's just hope the information our spies gave us about the Queen is accurate.” I heard Obi-wan say as I stood up, Ahsoka must be done putting on her outfit because I felt the three men come into the room we were in. “Remember, I'll keep her occupied while you locate the missing people of Kiros,” Skywalker explained. Right, him and his charm always does the talking. “How do you plan on keeping the Queen occupied?”  
“With my magnetic charm, of course,” He explained. “Oh, yes, of course.” Ahsoka took my lightsabers, “Hold on to this, will you, buddy?” Anakin gave R2 his lightsabers, then Obi-wan Then ahsoka gave him hers and Mine. So many lightsabers. I only had my biggest one on me, the other one is safely tucked away in the shuttle… somewhere. Hmm. “Now, I know why Ashke can’t be playing apart of the guard, no offense-”   
“You’re fine,” I butted in, “But remind me why I'm the one playing the part of the slave, why do we need two slaves?” That was two questions. “Well, I thought we might need two, and you’re a togruta Ahsoka, we’re here to rescue togurta’s… she’ll think something’s up if she finds one as a guard… and besides, I tried it once, I wasn't any good at it.” Wow racist. But a necessary evil. “It’s an necessary evil,” I heard Obi-wan say. Taking the words out of my mind now. “Also, the role of master comes easily to me,” I don’t think he meant the role of Slave master, because that would go against all of his morals.   
“I hope it’s convincing this time,” I told him. I realize now I have no idea where I’m going. I stopped, “Ashke?” Kniff.   
“I can’t see.” I wiggled my toes in the shoes I had to wear… “here,” I felt him touch my elbow, “Take my elbow,” He said, I felt up his hand, and gauntlets up until I felt his elbow. “Thank you Master,” this would be more convincing if I took Ahsoka’s because she is playing apart of a slave just like me. We walked thru the civilization, moving thru it was very hard, not being able to see was the first problem, the second problem, was that there was a lot of people here in pain. Slaves, overworked, under feed, and treated like bantha poo. Which was all penetrating my shields .   
“Ugh! How can a civilization this advanced still practice slavery?” I heard Ahsoka’s voice. “It makes them wealthy and powerful at the expense of others. Before the Hutts bought my mother, she was sold in a market just like this,” It stuck at my heart, I felt someone fall, saw them with the force, he’s a twi’lek, mid aged, very small for his age. “Get up, you useless skug,” I heard a Zygerrian say. “Master, the bonds, they are too heavy,” he was telling the truth. “Tell it to my whip.” I let go of Obi-Wan’s elbow, he disappeared, Ahsoka came to my side. “Ashoka, don’t do it,” I whispered to her, “I have to,” She went over to him, taking this arm before the man was sticked with the whip. “You don't want to do that,”   
“You dare touch me!”   
“Excuse my slave, friend.” I heard Anakin. “She is freshly caught,” Oh by the stars, “Hmm. What have we here? You wear Zygerrian armor, but you are not one of us. Who are you?” The man spoke with disgust. “I've come for an audience with the Queen.”  
“Then you have an invitation? We can't just let anyone in to speak with Her Majesty.” That’s great.  
“No invitation, but I do bring news, news the Queen will be eager to hear.”  
“I doubt that, you're nothing more than a brigand.” Two more warriors moved in pointing guns at the Skywalker. This ought to be fun.   
“I wouldn't say that, especially when the Queen learns you prevented her from hearing the news about Bruno Denturri.”   
“Halt! Cease all hostilities. This man is to be escorted to the palace, by order of the Queen.” I heard a droid say. Ahsoka gave me her elbow, “It’ll be fine,” I told her. Obi-wan and rex followed behind us, as we walked up to where the Queen spent her time. “Don’t be rude alright?” I told Ahsoka. “When am I ever rude?”  
“I just know how you can be, you’re playing the part of a slave. I’ve noticed that they don’t talk much. And when they do… well the whip.” I told her. “I’ll try.”   
Playing the part, that’s how you survive. Play the part, save the kiro’s people, go to the next mission.   
“Make certain all preparations are complete for this evening. And fetch refreshments,” I heard the Queen’s voice, I’m assuming she’s talking to a slave. A twi'lek girl. Ahsoka’s arm left me. I stood there… not sure where to go.  
“My Queen, I present Lars Quell.” Said the same soldier from before.   
“Hmm. So, you are the man who claims to be acquainted with Bruno Denturri?” She didn’t seem to believe Anakin’s lies. “Yes, Your Highness. However, when I spoke with him he failed to describe your beauty.” Oh there is the charm. “Really? And did Bruno speak of my intense hatred of him? Or did that escape his memory as well?” She lied, testing him no doubt. “He needed not speak of it, Your Majesty. In fact, Bruno Denturri will not be speaking ever again.” Oh yes, his grand skeam.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Bruno Denturri is dead by my hand. Here is two slaves from his palace, compensation for my efforts.” I felt the wind of Ahsoka’s gown being removed,” She circled Ahsoka, she kept her mouth shut like I told her too. Speaking is not playing the part, “You impress me, Lars Quell. They both are quite a prize-” I felt Anakin’s hand on my shoulder, pushing me down lightly, I kneeled down, “And to have defeated Bruno Denturri in combat, you must be quite the warrior. Hmm,” She must’ve went over to Ahsoka, “Don’t you dare touch me,” I heard Ahsoka’s voice. “Though, this one will have to processed, what of that one,” I heard her say. Must be talking about me. I forgot that I’m suppose to be standing now, I stood up, and my gown was removed, most likely by Skywalker.   
“Mmm-hmm. These slaves are certainly of fine stock, Bruno always knew how to choose a beautiful female,” I felt her slap my butt, “This one doesn’t need to be processed, but why is she blindfolded?” The queen ask Anakin, he didn’t answer. Most likely trying to find an excuse, “I’m not sure your majesty, I found her like she is.” Thanks skywalker.   
“Slave, take the blindfold off.” I did as she said. I undid the blindfold from where it laid over my eyes, and I felt her hand go straight to my chin, turning my head. “Ah, and how did these injuries come about? No doubt from a Master with a temper,” I nodded. “What will you be useful for if you can not see,” I didn’t answer, she slapped me across the face. “You will speak when spoken to!” I didn’t do much about the slap, I could feel Ahsoka’s anger building up. “I don’t know, You’re Majesty,”   
“Well you’re body will be of a good use then, if nothing but standing there looking helpless. Her demeanor leaves much to be desired, for the both of them.” Her hand left my face. “What is your price for her?”  
“With respect, how can I price the beauty of this slave, when I look upon the magnificence of Your Highness, whose beauty would make the brightest star seem dull by comparison.” I nearly gagged.   
“Lars Quell, you flatter me.”  
“No, Your Majesty, however-” I think he whispered something romantic, or very un...jedi like.” Lars, stop it.” It makes me sad how close my last name is to the name she just stated. “Stop it! You are a bold one, aren't you?”   
“My reputation precedes me then.” Your reputation is minutes old. “Perhaps we can find a way to put a price on your slave. Come, walk with me.” I grabbed Ahsoka’s elbow. This ought to be interesting.   
“Slavery is the natural order of things. The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the strong, bound to our service. I will need men with your talents to spread our ways across the galaxy.” As she spoke, the Twi-lek near us held something like a knife. I moved toward her, taking the knife away from her, “It’s for the best,” I told her, “Master Quell,” I spoke,” I held out the knife with two fingers form the handle. “I found this on the floor,” I told him. “Oh, must’ve fallen from these useless slave’s plates.”  
“Useless!” The twi'lek girl must’ve taken the knife from Lars, Or tried to. “Let me go!” I tired… “You dare raise a hand against your master. Clearly you require further processing.”  
“No! I won't go back there.” I could feel her hate, and anger, but also her fear from the words that the queen just let out.   
“Wait! Stop!” I felt her presence leave. She fell- jumped from the balcony. Killed herself. “Such a waste. But perhaps she was more trouble than she's worth. But you, Lars, you are proving quite resourceful. Very well, I will pay your price for these slave girls. It seems I am in need of a new servant.” I felt disgusted. “They are my gift to you, Your Highness.  
“You are a man of many surprises. It pleases me. I wish you to be my guest at the slave auction, and to sit at my side.”  
___  
We stood behind the Queen, at a balcony, as a Zygerrian spoke, “Your Highness, Zygerrians, and guests from a thousand worlds, our auction begins with slaves of unmatched quality and impossible quantity. I give you Togruta from the Kiros System!” “Oh, no.” I heard Ahsoka say, “This handsome sample represents a lot of numbering, no less than 50,000 beings. Note the compliance. Virtually untrained in combat. There will be no rebellion from these slaves.  
“So where do you keep 50,000 slaves, like the people of Kiros?” I heard Skywalker, finally do our mission. “Your Majesty,” I was pushed back, Ahsoka with me, “I have urgent news.”  
“All will be revealed in time,” I heard the Queen tell him. I felt my master was in trouble actually, that feeling has been nagging about in the back of my head. The Queen got up from where she sat, “Before we begin the auction, I would welcome a most special guest, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi knight!” A pain stuck through me, oh my stars. “My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi. They are no different from others we have forced into submission, for they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate. Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic. The Jedi Order is weak, and we will help break it. Teach the Jedi his place,” The Queen gave Skywalker something, most likely a whip. Ahsoka had to hold me back.   
“It’ll be okay,” she told me, repeating my words back to me. The spectators screamed out “Whip the Jedi!” Over and over. R2 came up behind me, I patted his head. My seeing eye droid. “Prove to me you are a slaver, Swing that whip, or die beside him.” The Queen yelled. R2 opened his pocket the held all of our lightsabers, throwing out Anakin’s and Obi-wan’s. “Guards, subdue them!” Ahsoka got her lightsaber, took out the two guard, where the heck is mine, I felt my lightsaber go into the air, I grabbed it, and placed it against the throat of the Queen. “Looks like your slave empire is finished, again. By the way, I’m a little useful,” I added, “Get that thing out of my face, you little skug!” I felt a numb shock around my neck, I felt Ahsoka go down. “What the-” Then the shock grow and had the effects that we’re like Ahsoka’s. I fell down the shock going all across my body. I dropped my lightsaber.   
I felt Obi-Wan and Anakin’s pain as they went down.


	15. Chapter 15: Escape from Kadavo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted 3 chapters this weekend because it's all apart of the same 3 episodes AND THE CLONE WARS SEASON 7 IS SAVED WOOO. The first sneak peek came out today I think. Anyways, it's beautiful. If you haven't seen it, you need to.   
> But it also brings in the questions for this story. I've written 18 chapters so far and I honestly don't know how I'm gonna work around season 7. I don't know if I should just skip it and go on to episode 3. Or end the story before Episode 3 or between episode 3 and 4. There is a lot I can do with this character. And I'm trying to keep it as much canon as I can- or at least make it make sense if it's non-cannon. Because obviously, Obi-Wan's blind padawan is not in canon. Obviously.   
> And this is my first fanfiction.... if no one had noticed.   
> I need suggestions? Ideas? Or at least someone to confide in that knows star wars because my best friend who also writes fanfictions @rhayneforrest she's great by the way.   
> Perhaps this is dumb but it kinda makes senior year bearable if you know what I mean. Anyways! Too much Information for those who don't really care. Here you go, I hate the first part of this chapter might change it later, but the ending makes me happy.

Chapter 15: Escape from Kadavo  
I woke up on a bed, “The Queen has promised once the other Jedi is tamed, you will be mine, little blind beauty,” I heard the voice of the Zygerrian who had fought with Obi-Wan. I felt him touch my face, “I really hope that doesn’t happen, for your sake,” I told him. I sat up, or attempted to set up. I was in shackles. I felt a shock run throw my body, it didn’t hurt like it was suppose to I suppose, I took off the shackles using the force, then the neck thing they tried to take me down. I raised him up, I could kill him, he deserves to die. “You’re a slaver, a monster and a terror to this universe. You don’t deserve to live.” I told him. I remember what the white holocron said, “Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force. I am one with the force, and the force is with me” But that doesn’t give me the right to take away his life. Nothing would give me that right, but he is a horrible person, a horrible being. Power blinds without serenity to see, that’s how I can see the things my masters don’t. I have the Serenity to see. “Ah, you to scared- such a jedi to not do what needs to be done.” He laughed, I throw the Zygerrian up against the wall, then the ceiling a couple of times or so.   
I left the horrible man to go find Ahsoka, who was just freed by Anakin, “here, hey Ashke, take this comlink- how did you get freed- your top is a little lose what happens?” I fixed it, “Everything is fine, Go find out where my master is,” I told him. “Please,” I added. Ahsoka took the comlink, I throw my shoes off the balcony so I can actually see now. We ran to where our ship was held, quickly changed into our regular clothing. “What happened actually?”   
“Remember that Zygerrian that you took down on kiros?”  
“Yeah, Why?”  
“He wanted something more than a regular slave,” I added. Soon after this, I felt Skywalker running up to the ship, “Come on,” I felt the Queen’s life fade away. “She’s dead isn’t she?” I asked him. “Dooku killed her, come on I know where Obi-wan is, and Rex.”  
___  
We ran off the ship, R2 following close behind, as we made it halfway across the platform, torrents destroyed the ship we had taken. We got down, degree going everywhere. The doors closed, and the turrets were now after us. “So much for our ride home,” I heard Skywalker say. “What now?” Ahsoka asked.   
“We get through the old fashioned way.” Yes! I pushed my lightsaber into the door, going down. As Anakin went up, R2 got shot in his wheel. “Anakin! I'm glad to see you, but I'm afraid our host feels otherwise.” I heard my master’s voice. “Master?” I asked, taking my lightsaber out of the door. “Hello Ashke, good to see you as well.” Was he in the wall?   
“You can't make everyone happy, Master,” I heard Anakin say, almost thru the door. “They're threatening to kill the slaves unless you surrender.” Obi-wan was very urgent about this. “It's good to see you're always ready to negotiate, But I've had enough bargaining with slave drivers.”   
“Anakin, you must realize this is a fight you cannot win alone.” I chuckled at this. “Who said I was alone?” Several ships came flying down, destroying several things I can’t really see. “I hope you told Master Plo not to destroy this facility before we get off of it,” I said, “Yeah, all of us and the slaves,” Anakin replied. “We’ll need a bigger ship,” Ahsoka added in. “This will be fun,” I whispered to myself, igniting my lightsaber, as Skywalker force pushed the wall down. Anakin took out three zargarrians, Ahsoka must’ve given a look of, what the heck. “We’ll take down the cannons,” I must’ve not been listening, “We’re running out of time!” I heard Obi-wan say. “I’m going to help my people, I’ll see if I can buy you some time.”   
“I’ll go with you,” I told her. “Good luck,” Skywalker replied, I ran behind Ahsoka. She hit several buttons, and then we jumped over to the next plateforme. “Bring the cruiser down to the landing pad.” I heard Skywalker say. “Cancel that order, Master! There's no way to get the people out of the holding cell and up to the landing platform. But I have an idea. We need to have the cruiser move in underneath the facility. We can escape onto the ship if Admiral Coburn can get in close enough,” I heard Ahsoka say. I agreed. I heard the cruiser come down under the ship, “Okay, everyone, get ready. We'll have to go by groups!” I jumped down, a lady was falling I caught her with the force, “You’re alright,” I told her, “It’s okay, You’re say now.” I told her sitting her down. Two other people fell, but were caught by troopers who wear jet packs. “That's everyone. We have to go,” I heard a Trooper say. “The facility's breaking up!” Ahsoka and I jumped into shuttles, I sat back feeling uneasy. That was 50,000 Torugta people?   
Once we landed on the main cruiser, I heard My masters and Ahsoka speak with the governor. “I thank you, the Jedi, and the Republic for saving our lives,” I heard The governor say. “Ahsoka is the real hero. Without her creativity, I don't think we would've gotten your people to safety,” Anakin praised his padawan. “Indeed. Padawan Tano, might I have a word in private?”  
“Of course.”

__  
“Master?” I walked with him to where the Banta tanks are held. His pain was great, I could smell the burnt flesh of his skin. “You’re still wearing your blue fabric,” He told me. “Oh- I hadn’t noticed.” I told him. The silk fabric must be still on the shuttle. “I’m sorry that you had to go through what you had to go through,” I told him, helping to take his gauntlets and gloves off once we got to a private Banta tank. Like the one I was in before. He’s sore, and in pain and shouldn’t be alone. He sat down, I felt around his belt; took it off. “I can do this myself, Ashke,” He told me, but I felt the truth beneath the statement. “I can’t see Master, no need to be shy.” I told him. “It’s inappropriate,”  
“You are my master, and I am here to help you in every way I can. This is one way I can or at least the only way I know. I couldn’t keep you from being ‘processed’ and all the other torture you had to go through.” I told him, I think I was being rude? Maybe, I felt him take off his robes, I felt him take my hands. “So just let me help you, I already feel bad about what happened.”   
“Ahsoka told me that you were taken by the Zygerrian I fought on Kiros,” He started. When did she have time to tell him that? I don’t- okay whatever. “He probably has a concussion,” I replied. “Where were you held?”  
“In a bedroom, I think I’m not quite sure. I’m not exactly sure what he wanted to do there but nothing happened, obviously.” I heard him chuckle. I felt his arms go around me, “Master?” I asked being very still. “Thank you,” I narrowed my eyebrows, making a face. “For what?”He towered over my small figure.   
“Being you,” He whispered in my ear, I felt his beard before I felt his lips on my forehead. A chill ran thru my entire body, “Go now,” He whispered, “I can take it from here, I’m sure you can find someone else to help,” I smiled, nodding, leaving him alone.


	16. Chapter 16: Deception

Chapter 16: Deception  
A terrorist threat! Moralo Eval, mastermind of a Separatist plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, has been captured by Republic forces! But even with the criminal behind bars, rumors swirl in the underworld of Coruscant that Moralo's plot has already been set in motion With precious time running out, the Jedi Council hatches their own plot to keep the Chancellor safe.

A couple of days after everything died down, and Obi-Wan was almost healed from the beatings he had received. I headed to the clones quarters, trying to find Rex. I had received a message from him, very vague message. “Commander Laris!” I heard a clone’s voice say as I entered the hallway where Rex’s room is located. “Yes?” I’m sure this one is Rex. “I have you blindfold in my room, I couldn’t find you after we’d landed.” I followed Rex to his quarters that he shared with 3 other men. “Here,” I felt the fabric be placed in my hand. “Rex?” I asked him. “Yeah, one of the boys found it in one of the shuttles when we were cleaning them out. I knew it belonged to you,” I could feel his hidden smile, “Thank you Rex,” I gave him a hug. I know hugs, whatever. He was surprised at first, but hugged back.. “Most jedi don’t hug clones,”   
“I’m not most Jedi,”  
Rex leads on out of his room to tell me the story of how he saved Obi-Wan’s ass. “So you really said ‘I’m no Jedi’ dramatic much?” I asked him. We sat at 79’s, not really drinking just sitting taking in the whole situation. “Aren’t you supposed to be going to the meeting tonight?” He asked me. I shrugged. “I didn’t get any messages, might just want to keep the blind lie detector out of it,” I chuckled. “I heard Ahsoka had a run in with Bonteri again,” I chuckled. Yeah that sounds like Ahsoka. “Are you guys talking about me again,” I heard Ahsoka’s voice. “Ahsoka!” I hadn’t seen her since out mission to Kiros. “Why are y’all talking about Lux, I told you that in secret Rex,” She waved her hand and a droid came up, she ordered two drinks of something I couldn’t understand.   
“So do tell us what happened with Bonteri,” I told her. “He was … very dumb, I ran into him a couple of days ago and he tried to join the mandos, had save his arse again,” I chuckled at this, “and where is he now?” Rex asked, I sipped my water, while she shot down another of whatever was cheapest. “Somewhere in an escape pod. Probably somewhere in the outer rim getting into more trouble. Knowing him I’ll see him again.” Probably true.   
I felt a disturbance in the force. “Ahsoka, did you get invited to the meeting tonight?” I asked. “Yeah, oh dosh, we gotta go, come on,” She grabbed me pulling me up. “See ya around Rex!” I told him as Ashoka dragged me out of the bar. “Geez Ahsoka,” We met up with Anakin and Obi-Wan.   
“I’m sorry, I just forgot about it, we forgot about it.”   
I smiled at her. “So what's the big rush?” Anakin asked, I looked over in Obi-Wan’s direction. “The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting.” I wonder what it’s about. “I can see it now. Another long, boring debate,” We walked to the shuttle, I could feel something, I could feel something. “Would you rather they call you in to train younglings?” Ahsoka must be crazy if she thinks that Anakin can handle the training of younglings. I stood in between Anakin and Obi-Wan while Ashoka stood walking on Anakin’s other side. “Are you crazy?” I felt the breath of snipper, he inhaled, I heard the shot before it fired, I pushed Obi-Wan out of the way, the blaster shot hitting me in my side. I groaned, as I fell on top of him, behind some crates. The hot blaster shot had scorched my skin on the, not the worst pain I’ve ever experienced but it wasn’t pleascent.   
“Ashke? Are you alright?” I heard Obi-Wan asked. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just nodded. “Any idea where that shot came from?” I pointed, in the direction, “A sniper.” Ahsoka said. “I see him up there!” She added. “All right, here's the plan. Anakin, you flank him on the right. Ahsoka, you cover the lower streets. Ashke, stay here, you don’t need to make that wound worse, I'm going after him,”  
“No Master, not without backup,” I told him. “It’ll be fine, Ashke, please… Stay here.” i heard the concern in his voice. This is unusual. He knows my strengths as well as my weaknesses. He knows that I will be fine with going after the sniper even with the wound on my side. “Trust me,” I heard Obi-Wan say. But his lips weren't moving or at least I don't think they were. It was like he was inside my head. . I was dumbfounded honestly. “Please,” his voice ringed through my mind. This has never happened before and makes no sense.   
Actually it has, when we talking about the people of Kiros to the council. I thought it was all in my head. “Everything will work out in the end,” in the end? What the hell. He got up, the other two in front of him. I felt his lips on my forehead. Or at least I'm hoping it was his lips, I reached up and felt his beard. I'm hoping this wasn't a dream like before. “It will be okay, I promise,” I felt his hot breath against my ear and a pressure in my side almost like a needle. My body felt better… no pain, my mind became foggy and I laid back, and felt cold, a chill ran down my spin, I heard yelling on my comlink. My body wouldn’t allow me to get up, my heart felt like it was in a freezer.   
__  
I woke up in a supine position, I felt around looking for either my lightsaber or some indications of where I was at. I felt a cover over me, and my clothes were changed into a thin material. A pillow under my head, with all of the other factors indicated I was in a bed, and the thick smell of rubbing alcohol that filled the air indicated I was in the hospital. Again. I felt Obi-Wan’s signature in the force, faint but nearby. So far away yet so close. I sat up, but immediately regretted this action due to a sharp pain in my side. “Master?” I groaned out, trying to find where he is. He has to be nearby. “Woah,” I heard Master Windu’s voice, he placed his hand on my back. “Master Windy how are you doing? Because I know it has to be better than me,” I said groaning continuing to sit up, yes. Yes I did just call him Master Windy. “Ashke, disgust what happened to your master, we must.”  
“What happened?” I asked looking over in the general direction of Master Yoda, forgetting his height. “Died, your master has. Killed by the sniper, he was.” That… that can not be right. “You have, as well.” I made a face. “What do you mean?” I asked him. “Ahsoka ignored her comlink last night, we had an emergency meeting with the council and well… Rex was suppose to distract you. Ahsoka was not suppose to bring you to the emergency meeting. We had to kill you as well because of your relationship with Obi-Wan.” Wow that’s very nice. “So I’m dead to the galaxy? To Ahsoka and Anakin?” I asked him. “Yes, as Well as Obi-Wan. You were shot and killed, as well as he.”  
“Will I be going on this said mission with him?”  
“Actually no. We thought since you are stronger in the force than most, you will know that we were lying about your master’s where abouts. So we had to take you out so that you won’t interfere with the mission,” I rolled my eyes, which I think I can do, I can feel my eyes moving but you never know. “So what am I supposed to be doing for the next however many weeks I’m suppose to be dead?” I asked him. “You will go to Naboo, heal. And make sure that Senator Amidala is safe, she has strong relations with the republic and we want to keep it that way.”   
“Okay, I will Master Windu. But first… I would like to speak with my master, if that is doable.”  
“We were just on our way to see him, but I don’t think that we should risk someone seeing you out in the hallways, You can talk to your master after the mission is over with.” I nodded, not really wanting to do what he said but he is the master. “Can I ask you a question Master Windy?”   
“If you stop calling your superior an inappropriate name.” 

I sighed, the council put me on the next shuttle to Naboo. I could only imagine how Ahsoka and Anakin felt. I sat on a train, on Naboo. I’ve never been on a train before. Senator Amidala apparently was meeting me on the next exit, she was ‘blending in’ as a regular folk with one of her handmaidens. I sat there, I had on a dress, I don’t like dresses. This dress was light colored, flowy, long, soft to the touch. The neckline was lower than I liked it to be and the sleeves had large cutouts. I don’t know the exact colour of the dress, just that it is light, pastel coloured. I wore a cloak over this dress of course, with flat sandals. My lightsabers are concealed in the dress pockets.   
“Ashke!” I heard the Senator’s voice once I stepped off the shuttle. “It’s so good to see you!” She hugged me, scaring me honestly. “It’s good to see you as well,” She knows what I mean. I could feel her smile. When I hugged her, she smelled like Anakin. Well, his signature was all over her. She hugged me softly, she must of known about the wound on my side. “How are you feeling?” she asked me, talking my arm, walking me. “I could be better,”  
“I was at your funeral, well your master’s and your’s. It was beautiful,” I smiled at this. “Well, at least there was a decent turn out,” I laughed. When we got to her house, I asked her if I could take off my shoes so that I can see. She obviously said yes, and I placed the stupid flats next to the door. I can hear water near the house, and also felt Skywalker’s signature was here, recently. “Does Master Skywalker come here often?” I asked her, as we sat outside. I took off my cloak and had placed it on top of my shoes. “What do you mean?” She asked me. She got nervous, her breathing changed. “It’s alright, I had an affair as well,” I told her. “How did you know?”   
“I can feel certain things. Whatever the force wants me to know,” I told her. “Thank you for allowing me to stay here,” I added. “You’re very welcome, and yes whatever you are applying. Yes.” I smiled looking over at her, “I’m surprised he likes it here. He hates sand, always comments about it when we go to sandy planets,” I said making jokes to her. I already knew that they were something. Because of the vision on Mortis. Everything goes back to Mortis. “Where is this man now?” Padme asked me, she stood next me looking out on the water. “Dead, killed in battle.”  
“I’m so sorry-”  
“It’s fine.”  
“I thought attachments lead to the dark side, like when something like that happens…”   
“Smartie, no. Not always. I lost my sight when he died. I knew he was going to die, it was a matter of time. War time. He was a trooper,” I told her. I could feel her realization. “Your in love with another?” She asked, “besides the trooper?”   
“I… I don’t know Padme, promise you won’t tell?”  
“Of course, as long as you don’t tell about my marriage.” They are married? Wow, okay. I didn’t see that one coming. Makes sense though. “I’m in love with my master,” I told her. “I keep having dreams… well not dreams more like- it doesn’t make much sense.”  
“I’m sure it’ll be okay, Ashke. You should tell him how you feel Ashke,”  
“It’s against the rules Ms. Padme,” I could feel her realization. “But you knew that already,” I told her. “Anakin’s relationship with you is different, yes he broke the code, but your not apart of the order. If something like this were to get out about me… and my Master… it’s just different.”  
“Because you’re both apart of the order.”   
__  
The night after that night I laid in the room across from Padme’s. Unable to sleep with the realizations I had made that night I mediated. Letting my body rest, heal. Besides being restless- I am restless. My mind, not my body. But I feel it will be restless if I don’t get rest.   
I got up from where I sat, and went into the hallway after placing on a robe. I don’t know why my mind is like this, perhaps it’s the quiet, or not knowing where my beloved master is.   
“Anakin?” I asked, I felt his presence near. “Ashke? I didn’t know you were coming… I see that you aren’t dead with Obi-Wan. I’m glad.”  
“So you didn’t know that he was planning this?” I asked him, “Of course not, didn’t you know? He’s suppose to tell you these things,”   
“Along with you I was in the dark. I woke up from having been shot. Apparently I wasn’t even supposed to be walking with you and Master Kenobi when he faked our deaths,” I explained. I felt his mood shift. Anger and rage radiated off of the man who stood near me. “Anakin-”   
“I’m tired of all of these secrets and lies-”  
“Master Skywalker calm yourself,” I told him. Images from Mortis came into my mind. Of him becoming the darth in the future. The powerful sith he’ll become. No, I won’t let him. “Calm you feelings Anakin.” I told him, placing my hands on his shoulders. “He knows what he is doing, and he knows that what he’s doing is going to be good for the republic. There is no reason to get this angry over something that is out of your control.” I felt his hands come go over mine, “I understand it’s just not right Ashke,”  
“I know, but if this is the worst thing that the council does then it’ll be okay,” I told him. “They could’ve kill you,”  
“I’ve survived worse, and so has Obi-Wan,”  
“I know he has,” He moved away from me. “What are you doing up anyways?” He added. “What time is it?”  
“Almost dawn,” Oh, I didn’t realize. “Hungry?” He asked me, I nodded. I put my hands up to my eyes, the piece of fabric is gone, “I asked Obi-Wan once what colour of eyes I had, are they still green?” I asked him. I noticed that I didn't have light perception anymore, everything besides the help of the force was nothing. Neither Blackness or all white, just nothing. “You’re pupils are constricted and whited over,” oh, “But the green of your iris is still noticeable green.” I don’t even think he was looking at me as he rattled around in the kitchen. “How do you know how to cook?” I asked him. “My mother taught me when I was young,” He sighed. “You’re right about the republic, I should trust the council, I should also trust you,” He told me the truth. He honestly believes this.


	17. Chapter 17: Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a reference to Hamilton. No it's not really like the song in Hamilton.   
> But it could be if you want.  
> Anyways, we take a look at how Obi-Wan felt in the past couple of chapters.

CHAPTER 17 :REWIND  
Months before, Third person’s point of view   
Obi-Wan was on the other side of Umbara waiting for Krell’s word to move forward, when he felt it, the pain and pressure from his padawan. He rushed to where the holocommunicator was located in a small room. Working his way, trying to get the communications back to life. He received a message from the council, a disturbance in the force. “I think we finally got you back, Master Krell,” He said. No one was in front of the camera to be picked up. “Is everything alright? I felt something happen, actually all of the council did, Padawan Laris? Are you there? Hello?” Obi-Wan than heard a scream come from his Padawan. She came into view as Krell held her up, throwing her against a wall. Her hair was matted, most of her clothes were blood stained and shredded. Her face was also covered in blood. “Master Krell! What is the meaning of this?” Obi-Wan demanded. Krell then was picked up, out of thin air, Ashke was still on the ground not moving, barely breathing, out of view of the camera. “Padawan Laris, what is going on?” No answer.   
Obi-Wan could hear her breathing, hitching very 3 breaths, irregular and gargul the sound of a punctured lung. He watched as she came into view by turning herself over, coughing up blood. “Padawan Laris is a traitor and has tried to kill me and the clones,” Krell yelled out. Still in his stiff position. Rex came in all of the sudden, twenty soldiers came in behind him. “You are under arrest for treason,” Rex’s voice rang thru the holocommunicator. Krell fell to the floor, a clone took his lightsabers, “Would someone explain what is going on?” Obi-Wan finally said unsure of what exactly was happening. “It seems that Commander Laris has saved a whole battalion of clones.” Jesse said to Obi-Wan.   
Obi-Wan was shocked, not only had she taken on a much larger opponent but also managed to save the battalion. He watched as clone surrounded her, taking her vitals and succeeding the situation. Jesse turned her over so that the blood would drain from her throat so she wouldn’t aspartate. “Get a medic!” Rex commanded. The medic came and Obi-Wan watched in horror as the medic, a clone he did not know ripped her shirt open, ripped her binding off, exposing her. She had large bruises all over her chest, and face.   
“Her left lung has collapsed, injury to the face and both eyes, lashes to the left thigh and calf, and bruising around the neck chest, and face, possibly a spinal injury and dislocated shoulder,” The medic explained. “Explain General Krell!” Obi-Wan commanded. “She tried to-”  
“General Krell has been against us from the very beginning, Commander Laris has been on our side and warned us that he planned for us to kill each other thru false reports,” Rex explained.   
He called for a shuttle to assist with transport of his padawan and the traitor. The ache and the pain in his stomach came from the not knowing that his padawan would live or not. And a world without Ashke seemed to be a scary place. She knows too much for her own good, and is way to much like him to not be a great Jedi one day.   
“This will hurt Commander,” They kept a piece of cloth over her to keep what little dignity she had left intact. He counted her ribs, jabbing a piece of tubing into her left lung. She gasped for air, since she was unable to breath probably due to the pneumothorax. “Deep breaths,” The medic told the small women.   
“I have an emergency shuttle to come and pick her up. A Bacta tank is being prepared.” Obi-Wan watched as Rex took Ashke’s hand, he could barely make out what she said. “Please,” She had choked out. “We’re here, Ashke,” She wondered if it was Rex, asked his name. She breathed out Waxer’s name. “They lie!” Krell yelled grabbing Obi-Wan’s attention. He was raised in the air, his neck broke, Ashke was unmoving. Obi-Wan, with all his strength had done this. He knew it was against the code, but he could not stand the lies he was saying, he did this to his padawan. “Ashke, Listen to me,” Obi-Wan pleaded with her, “You’ll be okay, just hang in there.” He smiled as she gave him a thumbs up in response.  
He rushed to coruscant after her, making his way to where she was in a warmed bacta tank, her bindings were changed and she wore only her bindings, and a piece of medicated cloth around her eyes, wounded leg, shoulders and neck. The medic gave him a full report of her injuries and just how much damage was done. The most of it was reserved to her eyes. Where her once big green eyes shined was left unknown to what they could be. He waited for her, sat by her side in the Bacta tank. And when she started to fight against the breathing tube, they sedated her and removed her and placed her in a hospital bed. The sedation wore off after about 5 hours, she moved a little but didn’t wake up as Obi-Wan held her hand.   
Worry filled him, he doesn’t think he’s ever worried over someone this much in his entire life. Not even when Anakin lost his hand to Count Dooku, or when Ahsoka went missing, or when he first became a master. He has never felt more afraid or scared in his life time to lose someone. And at this point he had a realization. He was in love with his student, his pupil, his padawan.   
When Obi-Wan drifted off into his own sleep, he heard her voice, “Master?” He woke up almost instantly. “You’re awake,” He replied, sleep in his voice. She gripped his hand tightly. “How bad is it?” She said getting ahead of herself. “I’m not going to lie Ash, it isn’t good. The Bacta tank helped with the physical trauma such as the gash on your leg and the collapsed lung, but your eye slight may not return.” 

And that is the scariest thing the Obi-Wan can think of at this point, for her to never see again. She’ll have to learn a whole new way of seeing and even then she might not be able to see like she used to. She wouldn’t be able to be a jedi any longer and would have to go into society as a disabled blind girl who used to be important. At first when their journey began on Tython he thought that the love that he shared for this girl was only in a familiar way, just like he and Anakin were brothers. But when he saw this girl, his padawan on Kiros, the way she handled herself against the slavers, how he saw so much of him within herself.   
When he was getting ready for his Bacta tank bath he wanted nothing more than have her join him. Not in a sexual way, just to have her companionship, while he was in need of healing. But he sent her away, but also he kissed her forehead, one of the few times he would allow himself to have contact with her.  
He kept his emotions down, and his head cooled. Allowed himself to feel means that he’ll get attached to his padawan in way s that are against the code. But he allowed himself to feel for her when he kissed her forehead. Twice. Twice he kissed her forehead. Once when he was beaten down into an mass of skin and bones, and when he faked his death.   
He didn’t know if this was her doing this to him or if it was always there somewhere inside of him. He wanted to feel, the way he felt before, when he was a padawan on mandalore, and he felt that with this girl that makes him rethink everything, makes him be stronger, wiser, and… he hadn’t thought of Mandalore in so long. Ashke brings up the feelings he had of Satine. Perhaps one day he will see her again. Perhaps one day he will let himself feel again. But that day is not today, and it may never come with how the war is going.


	18. Chapter 18: Crisis on Naboo

Chapter 18: Crisis on Naboo  
Supreme Chancellor in peril! After surviving the ordeals of "The Box," Obi-Wan Kenobi, working undercover as assassin Rako Hardeen, is invited to join Count Dooku's plot against Chancellor Palpatine. Working with a team of deadly bounty hunters, Obi-Wan travels to the planet of Naboo where the Chancellor will preside over the Festival of Light.  
Now, as the Jedi Council and Count Dooku finalize their respective plans, a deadly confrontation seems inevitable.

I helped Padme get ready for the Festival of light, but there wasn’t much I could do beside tell her through the force she looks beautiful. She wanted to look nice, but also wanted to look nice for the chancellor and Anakin. “Could you tell me what the festival of light is like?” I asked her. I never gotten the chance to see it in person. “Well the chancellor gives a speech, then there are fireworks, a massive show that usually shows how or galaxy came together, lots of history. The lights are multiple colors ranging from blues, greens, yellows, and purples. It’s always amazing every year. And gets better every year as technology advances.” I smiled trying to imagine it.   
Padme helped me into a costume that is like her handmaiden, but had my regular clothing under it, which is fine. I kept my lightsabers concealed like usual. “I think this will be a good experience for you, expect the part with the chancellor is going to be kidnapped.” She told me. “You don’t know that, Obi-Wan could prevent it.”   
__

I stood behind Padme, as she stood next to the queen of Naboo, the Chancellor and the jedi exited the shuttle, “Greetings, Your Majesty.”  
“Welcome home, Chancellor,” I heard Padme say, “I'm thankful to the Jedi for bringing you here safely,” Chancellor said.   
“Yes, Senator, it is good to be back, although I think the amount of security that has accompanied me is overkill.” Yeah, expect if there wasn’t this much you’d might be taken by Count Dooku and sold or killed… “With all due respect, Chancellor, where your safety is concerned there is no such thing as overkill,” I heard Master Windy’s voice. I smiled. “So you keep insisting, Master Jedi. But I've grown tired of discussing it.” The chancellor left with Master Windy and the Queen.   
“Anakin, Ahsoka, welcome to the festival,” I smiled as I felt Ahsoka let me take her elbow. These shoes will be the death of me. “It’s nice to see your alive and well,” I smiled at her. I took on the appearance of Padme’s handmaiden, but I feel this disguise wouldn’t be as effective as I thought it would have. “I've never seen the Festival of Light. Sounds like a big event,” Ahsoka told Padme. 

“They're expecting a large crowd, which means it will be difficult for Dooku to attack during the ceremony. That leaves the palace as the best opportunity for an ambush”.  
“Are you that certain an attack is imminent?”   
“I'm afraid so, which is why I'm making Ahsoka your personal bodyguard. Also why the council thought it was best to let Ashke stay with you, to make sure you were safe, how was your stay Ashke?” I heard Anakin ask me, “Very well Master Skywalker, no sign of trouble,” I told him.   
“If there's trouble, Ahsoka and Ashke will get you, the Queen, and the rest of your staff to safety,” Anakin added. “What about you?” Padme questioned as we continued to walk to where the festival would be held. “Hopefully, I'll be where I always am.” I rolled my eyes, “He means saving the day,” Ahsoka smiled, “Of course he does,” I smiled at Padme’s response.   
I felt something, my master was near. “Master, may I be excused?” I asked him. “Be back quick,” I ran to where Master Windy was, I grabbed his comlink out of his hand, “What- Ashke-”  
“I feel something is off Master Windu,” I told him. “What do you mean Padawan?”   
“I feel that someone else is in play here, Obi-Wan is alive I can feel him near, don’t talk to him yet,” I told him. “Allow me to handle the communication,” I told. He nodded, “Of course,” I walked down down the stairs of the platform, going to the tower where I felt Obi-Wan’s signature. “Rako?” I asked feeling his signature. “Master?” I asked, “Ashke?” He asked me, I felt his hands on mine, he stood me up, from where I sat on my knees. “I’m glad you’re alive,” I smiled, “I’m glad you’re alive as well.” I felt his arms around me, I smiled once more. “Master Windy will want to talk to you now,” I told him. He released me, went to the balcony judging by the draft.   
Obi-Wan turned on his comlink, “Obi-Wan, thank goodness you're alive,” I heard Master Windy’s voice. “Yes, I've seen better days. I'm here, in Theed, My padawan is with me.”   
“So Dooku's plan is still on?” Count Dooku? No one told me about him. He must’ve been the one who was listening or was going to listen to what we're talking about. “Yes,” Obi-Wan was messing with his gun. “How are they planning to attack the Chancellor?” I asked him.   
“Three of the bounty hunters are disguised as senate guards. Eval is the getaway driver and they have a Parwan that can pass through the ray shield. I have a sniper rifle. Don't worry. It's loaded with stun blasts. I'm supposed to immobilize the Chancellor, not kill him.”  
“Where are you?” “We’re In a tower overlooking the plaza.”  
“So the attack is going to take place outside.”  
“Yes. From here, I can be your eye in the sky. I'll be able to tell you everything that's going on. They will try to infiltrate the security area. Make sure you have someone double check the guards' identities.” I really hate the voice Obi-Wan has taken on.   
“That's going to take time.”  
“You'll have to do your best, my friend.”

__  
We sat together on the balcony until the Chancellor came out. “So you’ve been staying with Padme while I’ve inhabited this appearance,” I nodded. “Which that appearance isn’t a good look for you master,” He chuckled. “Yes, I know. I can’t wait to go back to my normal appearance. But it’s only a matter of time now.” The celebration started, and Obi-Wan got into position. As the Chancellor went on, Obi-Wan said, “Mace, so far so good.” into his comlink. I felt something, Obi-Wan must’ve too, he looked around for a moment and then said, “Gotcha! East side! The security guard on the stairs!” As the action went on, I heard Obi-Wan fire his shot, “Blast! It's only good for one shot,” Great. “Mace, Anakin's down and I don't see Bane anywhere,” He said in his comlink. I took my blaster out from under my dress, “Will this work?” I asked him. “No, it’s fine I have my own,” I put it back where it belongs, “I’ll find him!” Mace said in the comlink.   
Obi-Wan and I ran down the stairs, he must’ve saw the Chancellor because he said, “I'm going after the Chancellor,” I jumped in his speeder taking out my lightsabers, putting them together.   
“Copy that, Obi-Wan.”  
“I'll send you the coordinates and hold Bane there as long as I can!”  
“Hardeen, you're not supposed to be here yet,” I heard a Duros say, I’ve never met one before, there voices are very distinctive though. “And who is this?” I hid my lightsabers in my pockets. “My Fiance, I told her to meet us here. Right Cheer?” Oh. My.. Stars… “Mhm, yes Cheere.”  
“And besides, I don't want to be double-crossed and left behind again.” Oh wow. “What’s wrong with her face,”   
“I think we've all been double-crossed. “Dooku's a no-show.  
“What do you mean? What do we do with the Chancellor now?”  
“We'll ransom him ourselves. If Dooku won't pay us, somebody else will.”  
“I'm afraid the Chancellor's coming with me,” Obi-Wan took out his gun, right. Obi-Wan subdued the Duros, rather quickly. I took out my lightsaber, just one, handed the other to Obi-Wan. Aimed mine at the little guy called Moralo.   
“Please! Do not kill Moralo Eval!” Anakin, Windy and two clones came rushing in a speeder.  
“Take him and Bane into custody. And make sure the Chancellor is returned safely to the palace.”  
“You did a good job, Obi-Wan,” Master Windy said, Oh right, I’m just sitting here looking pretty.   
“Kenobi!” Bane yelled, “I should have known,” He fought against the clone but was subdued.   
“Something smelled wrong about you from the start.”  
“Yes, well, spending so much time with you was no reward either,” I chuckled.   
“Reward! I'll give you a reward, when I plug you and your chuckling fiance full of laser bolts!” I was shocked at the suggestion. “Such a pleasant fellow,” Obi-Wan responded. “I hope this was all worth it,” I do as well.  
“We saved the Chancellor. That's the important thing,” Hmm. The Chancellor, I’ve never actually met him before now. 

I changed out of my nonsense clothes, back into my regular Jedi uniform, lightsabers at my side. Fully clothed and rather happy to be wearing my clothes once again. I stood by Obi-Wan’s side while Padme spoke with us. “Once again, you have all distinguished yourselves in the eyes of the Republic. The people of Naboo are in your debt,”  
“It's all part of the job, My Lady,” How is there secret not out? I mean they flirt with each other all the time. We began walking again, toward the main palace. “I'm not sure I agree with your orders to send the rest of the security detail back to Coruscant,” Master Windy urged on.   
“Now that the threat has passed, I think Anakin is all the security I need,” The chancellor had an untone to his voice. Like there was a hidden meaning behind every word he spoke. They walked on as Obi-Wan, Anakin and I stopped to speak. “You look terrible,” Anakin said, but his feelings turned to anger. “Well, Being a criminal's not easy work,”   
“I would assume not,” I butted in. “If I'd known what was going on, I could've helped you. But, I understand why you choose not to tell me. Ashke here helped make me understand,” I nodded.   
“But you lied to me master, how many lies have I- Ashke and I have been told by the Council. You had to kill her just as much as they had to kill you to make this situation convincing. How do you know that you even have the whole truth?” He was still angry. Anyone could see that even if they didn’t have the force.  
I sighed looked up at Obi-Wan. Tears threatened my eyes, “It’s alright Ashke,” I felt his hand on my shoulder. “I just hate it when he gets upset like this,” I told him. “I know, come on.”  
“Master Kenobi,” I stopped. Something that Anakin said made me worry. “What if... “ I wanted to make sure I had these words correct. “What if you didn’t have the whole truth,” I started. “What do you mean?”  
“How did Count Dooku know not to come? What made him double cross his own bounty hunters?” I asked. We traveled back to the tower where his sniper was held. As he inspected his sniper, I felt around the container. I felt something small in the crack. I took it out and handed it to him. “Is that a comlink?”   
“Yes, Dooku was listening! He knew all along,” He told me. Well great. We ran down to where Anakin was taking the Chancellor, a banquet or something he had mentioned. But Padme didn’t say anything about the banquet. I told this to Obi-wan and he had the realization much like mine when we felt the dark side of the force at play.   
“Master Skywalker!” I felt his hurt, he was electrocuted by Count’s force lightning, on the floor. “I’m alright Ashke, Come on!” He got up so quickly and ran after the Count and Chancellor. Anakin jumped towards count, but the Count blocked him, he blocked all of our attacks, taking on all three of us. Obi-Wan got the Chancellor. “Well done, Master Kenobi and… Padawan Laris was it? You are a worthy adversary. I cannot say the same about your other apprentice,” he took off in the shuttle.  
Guards came running in, along with Padme, “Chancellor, are you all right?”  
‘Yes, thanks again to the heroics of the Jedi. That's the second time today.”  
“We specialize in heroics, Chancellor,” Obi-wan said, I smiled. Of course we doo.   
“As long as I live, no harm will ever come to you, Your Excellency,” I was surprised by what Anakin said. I mean yes we protect, but he genuinely means that. “Well, here's to your long and prosperous life, Anakin. One shudders to think where the galaxy would be without the Jedi,” I felt the Chancellor’s hand go to my shoulder.   
A wave of darkness rushes over me. Concern filled Obi-Wan, I have to lie, because I don’t know if I’m right. Because If I am right. I will be right. “Yes, Chancellor,” I told him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this ever start making sense? NO! It's only going to get worse from here Guys gals and non-binary pals! And I'm okay with that. Let your imagination run wild. But not too wild that's dangerous. I've been watching too much Thomas Sanders. THis isn't even A Chapter sumMARY. THis should be Author's note's or something but who cares? Ashke gets attacked by MAUL with a force abiltiy we've never seen or maybe in the comics or whatever, nothing is every original anymore anyways. BUT THAT"S OKAY! And she questions her feels for OBI because... OBI. But decides to wait until AFTER The war. BUT we need you alive! I am more willings to die. YOur wife needs you alive SON I need you alive! CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME! TO much Hamilton as well :) Bye now. P.S. THis is also an apology for not posting in 16 days. OR twice. :) Like I said in other author notes, NETFLIX TOOK CLONE WARS OFF OF THERE STREAMING SERVICE. Mad face. I'm actually really upset about it.

Chapter 19: Revenge

A couple of weeks has past since Obi-Wan’s and I’s fake death. I decided to stay in my quarters today, feeling under the weather since then. I mediated, but my mind has been restless. A face keeps invading my dreams, making me literally go insane. As I mediated I felt a presence, not near, far. A dark presence, “Padawan?” I heard my master’s voice, he must’ve entered the room without me noticing. Which is very odd. I must’ve been in a deep mediation. “Master?” I felt him touch my shoulder, his hand laid there. He stood next to me, in front of the small window in my room. I reached for my blindfold that sat next to me, “you don’t have to put that on,” He said, sitting down next to me. “I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” I told him, my eyes were tired from lack of sleep, my mind was foggy because of darkness.   
“It’s only me,” He replied. I chuckled “right,” I placed the blindfold down next to me. I suddenly felt his touch on my scared eyes. The touch spooked me a little. “I feel a disturbance,” I told him. This disturbance felt like a nightmare. I couldn’t see there face, obviously, but I can feel that they are sith. They, meaning Two. No… three. I feel three. The first was Savage Opress, yes. He was reeking havoc on the galaxy once again. The second, was close to Opress. His akin? Darth Maul? I’ve never met him, but could be. And the third, was faint. Very faint. I couldn’t tell where in the galaxy this person actually was. “Is that why you mediating?” I nodded. Something felt strange, a feeling I haven’t felt in so long. I pressed my right hand against his bread, his hand went down to my neck. “Can I ask you something, Padawan?” He asked a question to ask another. I felt something- well someone- actually no. I felt his lips pressed against mine. I didn’t react- I mean I didn’t know how to react. In fact the pressure of his lips on mine surprised me. This whole situation surprised me. Like a dream.  
Like these dreams you have when you get something you never knew you wanted. But then you have to take responsibility for your actions- that makes no sense. Actually none of this makes sense. My master, I loved him dearly, he’s taught me more than the literature or any other person in the galaxy. But this felt wrong- I felt cold inside like the darkness from all of the galaxy made its way into me and consumed me, engulfing me into nonexistent anger, and rage, sadness and sorrow, lust and love, but most of all I feel the overwhelming feeling of revenge. I couldn’t place it, I’ve never felt revenge besides on missions- but those were from other people. Like the Bounty Hunter Cad Bane wants revenge on all of us jedi and the republic itself just because he breaks the law and I, the republic enforces the laws. It felt like that type of revenge.   
He withdrew himself, “Master, what did you-” I felt something push me down, a hard piece of cold metal… something placed itself on my neck, cutting off air supply. The coldness of the melt stung at my skin, as I struggled against whatever it was. Do something, your a bloody jedi- he’s a jedi- no- “Master!” I choked out. But this wasn’t my master, this wasn’t him at all. It can’t be. I tried to push whatever was on me off, the weight of the person was now crushing on top of me. This isn’t the man that taught me, that loved me, that showed me the ways of the force.   
The person’s hands took both of mine in one large hand and placed it above my head. “In love with your master, I see.” I heard someone’s voice. A male voice. “How fascinating,” I heard a lightsaber ignite and felt the heat of it near my face. “You tell Obi-Wan Kenobi that I’m coming for him,” I felt pain around my neck, tightening, but then suddenly it disappeared. The body that was on top of me was gone. I felt relieved but the pain was still there crushing my neck. I Still couldn’t breathe. It was if someone was using the force to choke me. I coughed and turned over on my hands and knees and continued to cough. I looked with my hands for my comlink on my belt.   
My hands found nothing, not even my lightsabers. The lump in my throat disappeared but I was soon met with the metal crushed down on my back. My knees and arms gave out instantly in surprise and I was pushed on the floor. He, I’m assuming kicked me over and the metal foot came down on my chest, right where my scar was from Mortis. Flashbacks came back from where the son stabbed me with the blade. “And tell him what I did to his weak appearance,” The voice said, I felt a burning hot pain in my chest as his lightsaber stabbed thru me. I was met with overwhelming heat that tore me apart. My entire body felt as if it was so overwhelmed and the trauma that it’s sustained made everything shut down. Die. There is only the force, and the force is with me.   
_  
“Ashke!” I heard my master yelling my name. I was on something hard. My whole body felt like it was on fire, literal fire. I opened my eyes, realized that I am still blind. Which isn’t much to complain about expect I have no idea where I am or where my master was. By the feeling of the floor I’m at the temple most likely in my room. “Master?” I whispered, a wave of pain shock throughout my body. A tear fell from my eyes, “Ashke, I’m here? Are you ok?”   
“Am I dead?” I asked him, “No, what happened? I heard you scream, are you hurt?” Of course I am I had a lightsaber thru my chest. “I have wounds?” I asked him. He must’ve looked me over, “No you don’t what’s wrong?”  
I sat up with his help. He sat me against my cot. I just realized I’m just in my bindings. Kniff. “I- he was here. In this room. He attacked me.” I caught my breathe, my breathing is irregular, I feel like I was stabbed in the chest by a freaking lightsaber, and my mind is so foggy I can barely think straight. “Ashke your not making any sense, what do you mean? Who was here?”   
“Darth Maul, He was here. He attacked me… maybe it was a dream but it was so real. He told me to tell you that he did this to me and that he’s coming for you,” I leaned my head back trying to gather myself but I couldn’t it hurt so much. My entire body. “Ashke you need to calm down, everything is alright, he’s not here. No one is going to hurt you I promise.” I feel so weak, so violated. I felt his arms go around me, I pushed him off of me, “No- Not again no- please- stop!” I screamed out, I pushed him down getting up grabbing my robe, a pair of shorts and a standard tank also my lightsabers.  
I placed them all on quickly before running out of my room. “Ashke wait!” I heard Obi-Wan yell from inside my quarters. “No master!” I yelled back at him. I can’t think what if this is another trick from Maul. “Oh it is,” I heard him say. He stalked after me, I ran down to a balcony in the gardens on the floor. Jumped off of it, laning in the front of the temple, landed on my feet. I ran down and grabbed a taxi speeder, told him 79’s. Rex should be there- he’s usually there when he’s not in combat practice or in a battle. He’s here. I think he mentioned he’d be here sometime today. I sat in the speeder, but I could feel the lightsaber still in me, “Go away,” I whispered.   
Maul didn’t respond. I paid the guy with a couple of credits that I had on me and went into the pub. I felt around for Rex’s signature, “I wonder if Waxer would have liked that your screwing around with his Captain.” I heard his voice. I felt Rex’s presence near the back of the pub.   
Meanwhile (third person)  
“Rex come in, Rex.” Rex heard his comlink go off. He was in at 79’s, he’d been here all day waiting for Ashke. She said she might be coming down later so he wanted to meet up with her. Obi-wan was calling his comlink, “Yes General Kenobi?” He asked. “Ashke is on her way to you. I think she is sleep walking, or having a nightmare- I’m not quite sure what is going on. But if you can please subdue her. She might be a danger to herself,” Rex was confused when he said that Ashke was sleep walking. “What do you meaning Sleepwalking?”  
“When force users like myself and Ashke are asleep we can have visions. She might be in a vision, and think it’s happening right now. She’s stuck in between reality and the nightmare,” Obi-Wan explained to Rex. Rex didn’t know what to say to this, he’d never dealt with a sleepwalking jedi. He looked up and saw her heading for him. “Ashke You alright?” I asked her. The first thing he noticed was that she didn’t wear her usual mask, he knew how she felt about making people uncomfortable and wouldn’t go outside her quarters without it. After that her shirt was on backwards, and robe was falling off. Her shorts were sleeping shorts and shouldn’t be wearing them out in a pub, even if this is a clone pub. And she had both of her lightsabers in hand. “He’s following me,” She whispered, “He’s here and he wants me to die, to make Obi-Wan feel the pain that he felt,” She told Rex, She also didn’t have her blindfold on so this was the first time he saw her glossy green eyes, with a large scar running over from below her right cheet to just above her left eye brow. She had both eyes brows, but the left was missing half a section.   
She fell to her knees, tears running down her blind eyes. He went down with her, trying to protect her by taking her lightsabers, he placed them on his belt. “Ashke, It’s ok, let's get you back to the temple, okay?” She shook her head. Everyone was either staring at them or pointing or something. So he picked her up and took her to the back down of the pub. “I can’t Rex- I can’t go back. I broke the code, I broke it so many times. I’m not a jedi, I can’t be, Even if I was one. I’m a weak jedi. I get hurt and I get broken and beaten. And I’m kniffing blind.” Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. “Ashke, Your a great jedi. And I know you broke the code, but even then it made you stronger. Loving Waxer, him loving you. Gave him a reason to fight so hard. He loved you and he loved all his brothers.”  
“That’s not the only way I broke the code…” She held onto him for dear life as he laid her in his speeder. “I’m in love with my master…” She whispered while crying. Rex was shocked at the realization. Why Kenobi killed Kreill, even though no one knew it was Kenobi, Rex thought it was him. Why whenever no one was looking Kenobi would watch Ashke, not in a stalker way. Rex thought it was just a masterly thing. But it would make sense. But Ashke loving him, is not something that made sense. “Alright Ashke, It will be fine, I assure you,” He told her. She didn’t respond. He looked over at her, her green eyes were open, but she wasn't breathing. “Ashke!” He took her pulse. It was either so faint he couldn’t feel it or wasn’t one at all.

He touched his comlink, “General Kenobi!” He yelled into it. Began CPR on Ashke, waiting for Kenobi’s response. “Yes! Did you find her? Is everything ok?”   
“She’s not breathing and has no pulse, I’m performing basic life support. But I need a medic now!” He order his General. “On our way,” Obi-wan said. As Rex used both of his hands to beat down on Ashke’s chest, giving her 30 of those motions then 2 breaths, Obi-Wan had a full shuttle, to get her back home safely.


	20. Chapter 20: Force essence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! SO because of the shortness of the chapter, and It's actually Friday not Saturday, whoopies I'll BE A BRINGER OF... news?  
> IM DRAWING A COMIC! woo, yah *screams of crowds all around* I'm literally only in on the first chapter right now and it's not even halfway done. The outline is halfway done. I thought about it, and was like why not? I enjoy drawing, and I neede something different to do with my life. I was inspired by @rhayneforrest 's top-secret work. She's my friend in irl. Sup Rhayne! Anyways- I don't know why I said that she doesn't know anything about star wars why would she be reading this. Anywho, this is my life now. And I literally have a phone interview for a job as a CNA in less than 50 minutes.

hapter 20: Force Essence   
Brothers reunited! Darth Maul, the sinister Sith thought to have been destroyed so many years ago by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, was found alive by his brother, Savage Opress, and taken back to Mother Talzin on Dathomir.  
Though Darth Maul's memory has yet to be fully restored, his need for vengeance has awakened, more powerful than ever.

 

When I first woke up my entire body hurt. I remember… Darth Maul, I remember running about to 79’s to see Rex. I don’t remember what exactly happened after I was placed in the shuttle. But I know now that I am definitely in a hospital bed. It’s to familiar. The sheets, the bed, the awful pillows. “Ashke?” I heard Rex’s voice. “What happened?” I asked him. I felt his hand on mine. “You’re okay, you’re safe now,” He told me. That’s reassuring. “Can you tell me everything you remember?” I heard Obi-Wan’s voice. So I told them what happened with Maul, that he was there in my room, I didn’t mention the Kiss. I told them he choked me, stepped on me, stabbed me with his lightsaber. I told them that I thought that Obi-Wan was him when actually it wasn’t, I told them that when I got to the pub, I didn’t remember exactly what happened, it was all a blur at the point. I just remember Rex holding me, and then beating on my chest. Also I taught him that I remember the words ‘I love you’  
“Did you say that?” I asked them. “No, you did… when we brought you back- you were dead, Ashke. For real dead, not vital suppressor dead. I preformed Basic life support on you for 5 minutes until they shocked you back to life in a shuttle on our way back to the temple. You kept saying that until we had to give you an a relaxer to calm down.” Oh. Well. I felt my eyes, the cloth was on them. “Am I okay now?”  
“Yes you are,” Obi-Wan said, I felt his hand on mine. “Rex, do you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?” Obi-Wan asked. I felt Obi changed where he sat, he got down on his knees, he had both of his hands on my left one. “I’m sor-”  
“You do not need to be sorry Ashke. I don’t know how Maul invaded your mind like that, but I do know that it won’t happen again. He was never here, and he will not get to you again… Rex told me. The true relationship that you had with Waxer,” He paused. My heart began to race, the feeling of fear, genuinely real fear came into me. I heard the consist beeping of my heart rate on a monitor, speed up. I’ve never felt fear before, not like this at least. It’s different when your in battle, you always have the instinct to run away but Jedi are trained to run into a combat zone. But still you always have a little voice in the back of your head. Fight or flight type of think. “I’m not going to tell the council if that’s what your worried about.” He told me. Instant relief. The beeping slowed. “What made you realize that I was Maul? You said last night that I was there and changed into him after you realized it wasn’t me.”   
“You kissed me,” I simply said. “And not on my forehead,” A simple ‘oh,’ left Obi-Wan’s lips. “Did you not like the thought of me kissing you?” Obi-Wan asked. What the kniff. “Maybe when I’m not your Padawan, and when this war is over.” We sat in silence for a moment, “what is it?” I asked him. I felt that he was concerned. Not for me, but for something else. “A message was sent by Darth Maul, he’s on Raydonia, he killed several innocent people and there will be more to come-”  
“You’re not going alone if that’s what your saying,” I said getting up, my chest still filled with pain but I think I managed to hide the expression that raced across my face. “Yoda has approved me to go alone, Ashke.” My lips thinned into a flat line. “You expect me to sit here while you go off and fight not one but two sith ‘lords’ and expect me to be okay with it? Have a little faith in me Master,” a guilt trip, that’s very childish of me. “Ashke, I’m- you- I can’t take you.” I felt his presence move, he left the room.   
_  
“Oh! What a lovely sight to wake up to,” I heard Obi-Wan’s sarcastic tone. “Master?” I couldn’t feel his presence anywhere near me. “Don't flatter yourself, Kenobi, you've never been much to look at, especially now.” Now? I heard a women’s voice, a witch’s tone of voice. I’ve never met this women before. “The witch and the Jedi,” Savage said, lightsaber igniting. “Here for our taking.”   
“I want that back,” The witch said.   
“That's fine, red's not my color,” Obi-Wan agreed. Red? Red means a sith weapon, lightsaber wise.   
“Ready?” The witch mocked. “Like you even have to ask,” that’s my master for ya. I heard lightsabers swinging, catching upon one another. I heard grunts and groans of injuries being sustained, by all the parties. But most of all I can feel my Master’s energy dwindling.   
“Ventress, catch!” I heard Obi-Wan say, then as almost as if the sith lord was speaking to me I heard him say “Your master, Qui-Gon Jinn, I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched. How did that make you feel, Obi-Wan?. Oh and your little padawan, she’s a sweet cookie isn’t she?” My master did not reply. Rage went thru him, I could feel it, radiating off of him. I’ve never felt him more unbalanced in my entire existence. He’s always been the calm, collected master that taught me. I heard the lightsabers continue to slash and bounce off one another. A grunt comes from my master, “Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not the Jedi way, is it?” Maul’s breath felt hot in my ear.   
I opened my eyes, as if it was the first time in my entire life. I saw the outlines of the 7 foot tall man, with mechanical legs that made him hunch over a bit. I saw my master on the ground, trying to get up, but was having a difficult time due to his injuries. I saw Savage Opress, fighting a women with no hair, that was wielding a red lightsaber, just like his double lightsabers, and Maul’s single. He’s about to strike my master, when I took out my lightsaber, blocking his attack. “Oh, look what we have here,” I heard Maul’s voice he stepped back. “You can see me?” I asked him, “Ashke what are you doing here?” I heard Obi-Wan’s voice behind me, “Oh, She’s not actually here, are you? Astral Projection, interesting. I’ve never seen this happen before,” He mocked me. He was ready to strike Obi-Wan, I forced pulled him away from Obi-Wan and pushed him into the other side of the ship, “Come on, Master,” I told him. “The cockpit!” He told the witch,” I grabbed Savage with the force, and took a hold of Maul, they struggled against me. Which made keeping them still challenging. “Taking a note from my book it seems,” I heard Maul chuckled. “Well, you’re not dreaming,” I told him, “neither were you.” I felt my body being pushed down on the floor. My knees trembled and I dropped to a knee, the force he used against me felt dark, made my insides turn. “Ashke!” I heard my Master yell while being dragged by the witch. I force pushed him into the cockpit, “Go Master!” I told him, breaking the switch next to the door. 

 

Third person point of view  
Ashke took a knee, feeling weak from the astral projection. She unknowingly projected her force when she felt that her master was endanger. Darth Maul tried to defend himself as she took a hold of him and his brother rendering them defenceless for the time being as they fought against her. In Maul’s defense he mocked Ashke, trying to let her guard down so that he can swiftly end this meeting. He used what he could, his mind. Used the force to push her away but she held her ground. “Interesting, you see my brother told me about you, the Jedi who-” her ghostly essence showed no emotion as she forced pushed him into the wall, along this his brother. Taking away their lightsabers, pulling them, throwing the sith weapons aside. Her essence looked as if she was floating as she jumped down from the upper floor, near the Sith who had terrorized her dream. “It’s not your place to die here,” She told him in a monotone voice. He seemed scared, but then angry, “I will be there when the time comes.” With that she disappeared into nothing but the space around them.   
Obi-Wan hit the button to eject themselves into space. Causing the insides of the room where Maul and his brother laid to fly out into space behind the Jedi and the witch. Maul used the force to push the ray shields to stabilize the ship. Ashke, reappeared in the cockpit where Obi-Wan and the Witch were located. “Ashke, what the kniff?” She watched him as he was hurt, freaked out. The witch, and Ashke have never seen him like this. Losing his kniffing mind. “Master,” She calmly said. “Master? I didn’t know you took on a new apprentice, what happened to skywalker?” The witch butted in as she launched the small shuttle in hyperspace. “He’s still around,” Ashke replied to the witch. “Ashke, how are you even here? How did you project your force essence?” Obi-Wan asked her, placing his hands on her, a shiver went thru his body, he stepped back. “I don’t know Master. I’m just here. You needed help, and I answered your call.” She told him.   
“Go back to your body. We’ll discuss this later.” She nodded, and went back to her body on courasont, safe and sound


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Maul has a fit, Obi-Wan is confused, Ashke is sad, Hondo is just there being Hondo. Also, I don't know why this chapter is so long. Maybe I put two episodes in 1. I don't remember.

Chapter 21: Revival   
Authors note: I could have ended the story here. Ashke dying instead of Adi Galla. BUT I thought that would have been the easy way out of writing the next death I could put her thru. Which is a while from now and frankly I think I got some cool ideas for the rest of this season and season 6, possibly season 7 if it EVER comes out. I’m not to sure what I want to do. 

Death and destruction! Darth Maul and Savage Opress spread chaos as they descend on the outer rim. After rescuing his brother from despair, Savage and Maul murder and pillage at every turn.  
Fueled by rage and vengeance, they search for meaning in their new alliance as reports of their brutal attacks spread across the galaxy.

I sat on the edge of my bed, meditating. Waiting. I had no choice in the matter of staying in my quarters until my master arrived. I felt fine, honestly fine. Refreshed even. A small nagging in the back of my head tells me that that was wrong to do. Go into a force ghost-like trance. My master has become angry at me, I’m not exactly sure why. It wasn’t my fault he put himself in harm's way. What the kniff was Master Yoda thinking, allowing him to go alone to fight not one but two dangerous sith ‘lords’. I’m not angry, I could be but I’m not. I can’t accept it though. Obi-Wan is my Master, my friend, and they want to get him killed. I trust Yoda, and all of the council with my whole trust. But It’s strange. Just strange.   
I should have killed them, the two Sith. But something told me not to. Not to kill them, that the force has bigger plans with them. But, they are now on a rampage thru the entire galaxy. My galaxy. My galaxy? Why would I say such a thing? “Maybe you should talk to my friend,” I heard Anakin say. “Had I been talking aloud this entire time?” I asked him. “No, I’m sure your thoughts began before ‘Gone into a force ghost trance’,” I chuckled as he handed me a glass of blue milk. “How is Padma?” I asked him. “Well, I haven’t seen her in a couple of weeks though. She’s making peace on some planet.” I smiled, “I hope it’s not your type of negotiations.” I was in their apartment, It’s quiet here. The temple is filled with younglings, the younger ones run ramped and make noise on my floor. I’d hardly get sleep anymore when it comes to them. I like the quiet, it protects me. Quiet and alone.   
“Who should I visit?” I asked him as he sat down next to me, fiddling with one of his contraptions. “The Chancellor,” He replied hesitantly. I gave him an odd expression. I don’t like the Chancellor. He may be good at his job, peace for the galaxy and all, but something is off about him. “No… I don’t think I should, he’s the only friend outside of the order you got.” I chuckled, punching him softly on the shoulder. He laughed, “Yeah I suppose you are right. But the offer is still up. You've got friends outside the order?" He asked me. I chuckled, "Too many to count, I like making friends with everyone. Never know when you'll be in trouble," I explained.  
"Well, The chancellor said he wanted to speak with you sometime, whenever you felt the need to talk to someone outside of the order. He got me out of some tough times. This job, lifestyle can get messy and controlling my, and your emotions can be difficult when you have too many. Anger becomes rage very quickly when you allow it.” He finished his monologue. “When did you become Master Kenobi?” I smiled up at him.   
Something struck me, like literally within me. Not physically, emotionally… mentally. “I can’t see Anakin,” I told him. I haven’t really thought about it. The fact that I can’t see. I just accepted it, because there was nothing I can do about it. I never mourned the loss of sight, whole worlds I’d never be able to see. “Have you tried the robotic eyes Ashoka and I made you?” I rolled my eyes at that. They weren’t real eyes, they were glasses, “they distracted me and it felt like I was being ripped apart by Krell all over again.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what it must-”  
“I’ll stop you right there. I don’t want your pity. I just never really thought about it. I can’t read or write or do anything besides what the force allows me to see. But when I was out of my body, I could see. Not exactly how I used to see. But I could see all the outlines in the ship, the detail and how a face was shaped. Something like lines in darkness. I can’t tell you exactly how it looked but the fact that I could see within something that wasn’t living was amazing,” Tears started forming at my eyes.  
I couldn’t see right now. Besides Anakin, and the living plants around us. My field of vision was blocked by wooden floors on a 100 story build. With any living soul when I touched them, now I can see a somewhat blurry image of what they looked like. Just lines drawn in the darkness. It was clearer if they were force beings, such as Anakin and Obi-Wan and any other Jedi/strong in the force being. Anakin was the clearest of the three Jedi I’ve ever asked/managed to accidentally touch. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were the others. “Well like I said before, Chancellor might have some inside on that.” I nodded. Feeling the overwhelming sadness that I’ve been shutting off. I shut it off, again. Claiming my Jedi training. “I might,” I told him just to shut up about it. 

“Ashke,” My comlink went off. “Yes, master?” I hit my comlink. “We need you.” Obi-Wan simply said. “Yes, Master.”   
“Well, dearest I must adventure off,” I joked around. “See you around, be careful.” I nodded, taking my lightsabers and robe from where they laid on the bed.   
__

I mediated in the back of the ship, per usual. the Meridian sector, Cybloc System. Since I’ve become blind I’ve had to rely on information from others about coordinates and such to places I’ve never been too. Adi Gallia sat in the passenger seat of the ship. I’ve only met her a couple of times before but I’ve never heard anyone say anything bad or cruel against the women. I’ve noticed that the order doesn’t have as many female Jedi as there are males. I’m assuming that this allows the force sensitive women to populate their species with more force sensitive children. No one talks about it how twentyish percent of jedi are woman, and the rest of the eighty percent is men or the genderless of certain species. And no one in the galaxy talks about same gender romances. Everything is normal for the galaxy. No one cares who does who, or what. As long as they are consenting and legal.   
Why am I thinking about same-gender romances? Or romances in general. I shook my head. Taking myself out of my headspace. “It is close enough to the earlier attack,” I heard Master Galla say. “I have a feeling it's them,” I heard Master Kenobi agree. I stood up, we were ready to exit soon. We are responding to a distress call, apparently, two lightsaber wielding crazy men came and destroyed several droids while breaking into a galactic something- I didn’t really hear the name of it.   
___  
“They ought to be flush. Chips were all unlocked,” I couldn’t tell what species the man was, and I wasn’t going to ask. I couldn’t understand what he said, something about Hydian which I’ve never been there so I couldn’t tell if he was making some kind of insult to the sith lords. But due to the circumstances, I would think so.   
“They were alone?” I asked the man, trying to break the silence as Obi-Wan and Adi looked around. “Yup, yup, What were they, a couple of Jedi gone rogue or something?” The plump man asked. “Definitely not Jedi,” I replied feeling the anger that was left in the room from the two Sith. “Do me a favor. Spark up that lightsaber, would y’all?” Obi-Wan took his lightsaber out and ‘sparked it up, as Master Galla and I did the same. I did both of mine just to make sure. “Mm-hmm. Well, the droids that got attacked said that theirs were red.”   
“They are Sith, and we need to find them before they strike again,” Obi-Wan got all serious. “Well, they took my cargo ship.” The man explained. “Is there a tracker on it?” I asked. “No, but the droid survivor heard them saying something about the Sertar Sector,” Oh gosh. I smiled when he said that. “What is in the Sertar sector?” Master Galla said. “That's where Florrum is,” I replied, just as Obi-Wan did. He was stroking his beard thinking. “You've been there?” Obi-Wan asked me, a little concerned. “Yes, When I was with my old Master, Master Tu’ala, She died on Geonosis..”   
“What can we expect?” Adi asked, both me and Obi-Wan. “Pirates,” Obi-Wan said with a shrug. 

I don’t like thinking about Master Tu’ala. I was only her padawan for a short time, but during that time she taught me a lot about death and the force. She had a hard time believing her master, I remember her telling me, What her master said, “You have to know, Tu'ala…why you would sacrifice yourself for another… It isn't that the Force loves you less than other creatures… It is that you love other creatures more,” And that sacrifice allows the force to work in mysterious ways. She took a shot in the chest saving Anakin. Waxer told me a long time ago. I find it funny looking back now. Not funny funny because that would be morbid and cruel. I just find it interesting that now I’m Obi-Wan’s padawan. And my master died saving his former padawan. 

“You never talk about your old master,” Obi-Wan said as he started the shuttle. “Nothing to talk about, she died. I was left. I wasn’t there on Geonosis, I was too young for combat at the time.” I couldn’t have been more than fourteen. I’m nearly eighteen now. 

_

“We have a match on the cargo ship,” Adi decreed. Good, because it all looks the same to me. ‘It seems Maul and Savage have picked up a pirate escort,” Obi-Wan narrated for me.   
“Maybe to unload the stolen cargo,” I shook my head to Adi’s ignorance. “I'm not sure the pirate Hondo would have an alliance with Maul and his brother,” Wait Obi-Wan knows Hondo too? Oh, this will be fun. “You know Hondo as well?” I asked him. “Unfortunately, Yes. How do you know him?” Obi-Wan seemed generally concerned about the status of my knowledge of random pirates. “There were ruins here, I went to them during my studies, Hondo was stealing from them, we made a deal. How do you think the libraries has all that neat new well old stuff?” Adi chuckled. “Well, if you know him, you can talk to him with me.”

_  
“Greetings, Hondo.” Obi-Wan said Hondo didn’t seem to happy about "‘Greetings.’ ‘Greetings? What kind of menace have you brought to my planet now? First, you lose this system and Grievous comes in and destroys my entire stronghold, leaving me here to just rummage through the leftovers of my once great empire. And now these two horned men show up. Who are these horny-headed maniacs? They don't seem like normal-” I butted in, “Hondo, will you shut your cakehole, they aren’t Jedi.”  
“Ashke! What’s wrong with your face! Did you have a run-in with those horny-headed crazies!? Or was it the wine?” I chuckled. “Not the horny headed crazies no. How about you help us and we’ll help you. My Masters have tracked them here.”   
“They just threatened to attack with a group of my men my own men!”  
“I understand Hondo… I’m assuming that is who my masters are looking at right now, master?” I asked Obi-Wan to fill in the rest of the details. “A cargo vessel and three of your starships. They are heading toward you, Hondo,” Obi-Wan decreed. I sighed.   
“Dadada, more to the point, are you going to help me when you get here?” Hondo asked. “Well, Hondo, there is nothing we can do about your men. That’s on you, but we can certainly do something the Sith.”   
“Good, I’ll deal with my men, you deal with those tattooed crazies.”  
“Right.” I rolled my eyes which were hidden behind my blindfold. The shuttle soon touched down on actual land which is nice. I could hear blaster fire.

I felt the darkness behind us as the two with actual vision looked at the blaster fight. I didn’t have my souls on my boots which made everything very clear. “Throwing in with pirates now? Oh, how the mighty Sith have fallen,” I chuckled at Obi-Wan’s commentary. We took out our lightsabers as they came after us. They split us open, Master Kenobi was handling Maul as Adi and I handled Savage Opress. He forced pushed me back into something hard dislocating my shoulder. I felt Adi try to kick him roundhouse possibly, but she a small frame compared to his monster of a frame. He force pushed her into something hard, running at her, bent? I force pushed him back about 20 feet away. “Come on Adi!” I yelled at her, she jumped up onto the platform where I and Obi-Wan stood. But was met by Maul’s lightsaber, cutting straight through her torso, killing her. Obi-Wan managed to overtake Maul and subdue him for the time being, using the force to take Adi’s lightsaber. “Kenobi, Ashke! This way!” I heard Hondo say. We used the force to jump toward the hole in a mountain. I’m assuming this is Hondo’s doing. 

 

“Where are the rest of your men?” Obi-Wan asked when we were safely inside the tunnels. “They are setting up an ambush. We can use your help. Where is your other Jedi friend?” I felt Obi-Wan’s sadness, I didn’t speak. “She's-she's dead,” He whispered the last part. I held my left arm, felt a hand on my right shoulder. I looked up to see Adi, a ghostly form was in full detail of blue and white. “In the end, we all serve a purpose,” She whispered than disappeared.   
“She's d-They are too powerful for even you? I am semi-speechless,” Okay Hondo show a little respect. “I think they went this way,” I heard someone say from far away. “Let's go down this hall here.”  
“Ashke and I shall draw the brothers away. Once that's done, blast the passageway closed,” Obi-Wan Decreed. “And leave you alone with the two crazies? Well, okay.” I couldn’t help but chuckle internally at Hondo’s piratness.  
“Retreat! Retreat!” Hondo yelled as I felt the darkness grow closer. “Do not let them escape!” Maul yell, as Master Kenobi and I, followed Hondo. Then turned down another message way, drawing the tattooed crazies away. We ran until we knew we were far away from Hondo and his men then stopped to engage in our combat with the Sith.“Surrender. We are two, and you are no match for us both.”  
“I feel left out,” I mused.   
“You are mistaken, Maul,” He took his lightsaber and Adi’s lightsaber from his belt. Igniting them. I did the same with my own. With all there anger they came at us. Their anger may be the death of them both. Obi-Wan killed Maul back attempted to have savage. We traded sith lord, and I kept hearing Obi-Wan killing Savage, in the back of his knee. Weakening his leg. I felt the force around me turn against me pulling me up. Maul used the force to split Obi-Wan and I up. He throws me against the wall, hurting my already dislocated shoulder out of place completely. Then went after Kenobi. I saw with the force, as my hands felt the ground that they both ganged up on Kenobi. He held his lightsabers in front of them as they both held there lightsabers against his, making a loud of noise and static that left my senses defenseless.   
Obi-Wan knocked Savage’s leg, rolled over and cutting his arm off in one swift move. “Savage!’ I heard Maul yell. He must’ve picked us both up because the next thing I know is I’m being thrown against another wall but Obi-Wan was there to break my fall. “Are you alright?” He said rubbing his head trying to smooth over the pain. “For the moment,” I replied, we got up and ran. We made it to the entrance, outside I heard lots of gunfire and the smell of smoke. I ran after my master, as we attempted to go after the sith. I heard a loud groan come from Maul, he had fallen. Moments later a deafening crash crashed near us. “Don’t tell me that was our shuttle,” I said to Master Kenobi. “Then I can’t answer,” He replied. We jumped over the shuttle that landed in front of us, still running after Maul and Savage.   
The sound of a shuttle being lifted from the ground made us stop. A loud boom shook me to my core. “Well, Kenobi, let's get out there and see what riches have fallen from the sky for me and you,” Hondo laughed. Someone must have made the sith go boom. But I can still feel that they are alive. “Shall we?”  
“Very well,” Obi-Wan said. I felt the sweat drip off my face. The pain in my shoulder returning now that the adrenaline has left my veins. “Ashke? You look pale, what’s wrong?” I shook my head. “Not right now master,” I replied. We hopped on a speeder, I sat behind some pirate as Kenobi sat behind Hondo. “There's no sign of those two, boss.  
“Well, if the condition of these goods is any indication, ah, your friends have been vaporized.”  
“I wouldn't be so sure. I cut one of them in half once, and he survived.” They aren’t dead. I would feel there matter, even if they were vaporized. The smell would be in the air. Obi-Wan was looking at me, I shook my head, “They aren’t dead.”  
“Well, isn't that interesting?” Hondo pushed it off.

__  
A shuttle from the republic picked us up. Stocked with clones and thankful a keto tank. We found Adi Galla’s body, and she was encased in a coffin-like box until she was returned for a proper funeral. Obi-Wan laid her lightsaber in the slat on the box for it. I was in a room that was designated for my quarters for the night. Obi-Wan was helping patch me up. I held onto the bed frame, standing next to it, as he held my left arm. “It’s only going to hurt a mome-”   
“Get on with it Kenobi!” He forced the joint back in the socket, the pain took my breath away and sat down on the bed, my hand on my shoulder my head in between my knees. Cursing silently. "Thank you, Master," I breathed out. “I’m going to take time in the refresher, don’t wait up for me,” I told him. Standing up, he remained a little too close for comfort. “We have a meeting early tomorrow with the Chancellor. I want you there.” I nodded, taking off my blindfold. “I’ll meet you there,” I replied to him, opening the door to the refresher, promptly shutting it when I entered the small room. (I could totally put a sex scene here, but didn't)  
___

“I think we have closure on this matter, Master Kenobi.” I sat in between Anakin and Master Kenobi in an oval room with a large desk in the center of a large window. There were promptly two couches, where I, Master Kenobi, Anakin, Master Windy, and Master Yoda were still. Master Yoda and Master Windy were sitting a couple of feet apart which I think was odd. The feeling I got from the Chancellor himself was odd. Strangely odd. The same as before. Every time I look at him I don’t see the light figures as I see with Yoda and Windy, and the other Jedi. With him there is darkness. But that makes no sense. “ I disagree, Chancellor,” Obi-Wan declared, “ Everything we've learned from this is that the Sith are persistent. They will not die.” Ain't that the truth.   
“I understand your reservations, Master Kenobi, but I am afraid we can no longer allow this personal matter of yours to be a Republic concern. It does not appear this Darth Maul is a direct threat to the Republic.” The Chancellor crossed the room, “We need to redirect your efforts to the cause at hand: Stopping Count Dooku and thus ending the Clone Wars,” How does just stopping Dooku end the clone wars. We have to find this other sith, I believe he is more of a threat. “Maul was trying to build an army of pirates,” Obi-Wan intervene.   
“So let him. Let him play with the rabble. They're just petty crooks. It is of no relevance to the Senate compared to the separatist threat. Good day, gentlemen and Padawan.” and with that, the Chancellor left to his office. We got up from where we sat and gather in a circle.   
“Something is stirring in the underworld. The crime families have had too much free rein since the Jedi have been distracted by the clone war. I fear it is a fertile place for Maul to flourish if he has indeed survived.”  
“Hmm, right you may be, Obi-Wan, but heed the words of the Chancellor we must. A personal matter this is for you. Clouded your judgment may be. In time, if he lives, reveal himself again Maul will.  
And then swiftly we shall act.” Yoda gave his wisdom the third Jedi masters left, leaving me and Anakin in the room. “Are you going to talk to him?” He asked me. “Who, Obi-Wan? He will be okay with time. LIke Master Yoda said, Maul and Oppress will reveal themselves.” He chuckled. “I meant the Chancellor.” A simple ‘oh’ left my lips.   
“I don’t trust him, Anakin. I can’t see him like I can see you and Obi-Wan. He’s clouded.”   
What I felt from Anakin was concern. But he brushed it off, “Oh come on,” I shook my head, “No Anak-”  
“Anakin, Padawan Ashke what you still doing here?” I heard the Chancellor's voice. “Leaving,” I simply told him. “Wait, Ashke!” I heard Anakin’s voice. “Rex is waiting for me,” I simply told him, and the Chancellor. “Nice seeing you Chancellor,” I added pun intended.


	22. Chapter 22: The soft war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been out of the state where I live. I've been to Kentucky! Woo, I'm also engaged, found out I'm adopted, also that my birth parents were very.... active with a lot of men and women. So! It's been a lot these past few weeks. Anywho, I 've written a lot so there will most likely be random updates.

The rebels elect a new leader! With their training complete, Anakin has left Ahsoka on Onderon to monitor and advise the rebels as they continue to strike Separatists targets under the command of Steela Gerrera. While Ashke and Obi-Wan are traveling to Onderon to help.  
Facing an escalation of rebel attacks, the Separatists have sent reinforcements to strengthen their hold on the city of Iziz, as the battle for the planet unfolds.

 

“When are you coming, you said that you would be here by now,” Ahsoka said thru the holocommunicator. “I’m sorry, my research trip took a little longer than expected. Obi-Wan and I have been reading all week. Well- You know what I mean.” We’ve been researching ways to become a force ghost. And also resources on how Darth Maul and I pushed our force essence. Without knowing it for me. I remember the questioning when we first started this journey last week.   
“Maybe it’s a defense response for you being Blind,” He leaned back in his seat.   
“Miraluka would know something about it,” I replied leaning forward, placing my chin on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs. “But the trama- have you talked to Master Zao?”  
“He left the order like 5 years ago Master.” I listened off 5 other jedi who have been blinded in the past thousand years, all blinded. All left. It’s a common occurrence. We are wielding hot death blades. “Prosset Dibs, he’s a Miraluka.” I sighed. “He’s in rehabilitation, he tried to kill Mace Windy.”   
“Jerec, Master Nu’s apprentice?”   
“He’s a bore.”   
“You’ve talked to him?”  
“He was a bore before I became blind and still is.”   
“Ashke…”   
“Yes Master?” I looked over at him my eyebrows raised. “Be nice.” 

“It was a tragic conversation,” I told Ahsoka. She chuckled. “Have you been wearing just your bindings all day?” I felt down, “I guess so. I didn’t notice.” I told her. “Are you making a face?” I asked her. “Mayyyyybe.. I don’t know.” I chuckled. “Where is that Lux boy?” I asked her. “With Steela.” I rolled my eyes, I also wasn’t wearing my blindfold. “I support you and whatever your decision is.”   
“My decision is to put my heart into the order, not some rebel boy.”   
“I strongly approve some parts of that decision. But everything will work out in the end.”  
My body felt overworked and exhausted but I couldn’t sleep. I hadn’t slept in a couple of days actually. Neither has Obi-wan. He’s been reading and reading I think his eyes are going to fall out.   
Books and books about essence and force ghosts but they repeat the same things. Force this force that, force. “I’ m tired of reading.” “You’re tired of listening, do you mean?” I heard Obi-Wan’s voice. “Obi-Wan?” I felt his presence near the door. “Listening in to my private conversations?” I asked him. “No, I just wanted to tell you that your food is ready. Hello Ashoka,” I felt his hand on my shoulder. “Master Kenobi! You look very… comfortable.” I heard screaming on the other side of the holocommunicator. “I got to go. Get here as soon as you can Master, Ashke,” I nodded. “We should get going Master,” I told him. Getting up taking the Holocommunicator, and my clothes. Putting them on, “Ashke,” He started. “We aren’t finished reading,” He tried to explain. “We can come back, our republic needs us. Anakin probably has the rebels doing training without proper supervision.” I said, taking putting on my clothes.   
“We’ve played around here for to long.”   
“I agree, I’ll get the ship ready.”  
“Padme, thank you for having us.” I told her as I put on my shoes in the living room. “You are most welcome, anytime. Give Anakin my regards.”   
“Does Obi-Wan still not know?” I asked her. “I don’t think so,” She chuckled. “Has he said anything?”  
‘No.”   
“I suppose not.” I chuckled. 

___  
We landed on Onderon in the dead of night. Anakin had sent us the coordinates but we’ll have to be on foot for the rest of the way. They’ve been here a week, and it seems like everyone has been taught how to survive during battle with droids. After the 10 klick march to the hidden base. Where they kept the former king. “Identification code.” I heard a droid say. “Here,” Obi-Wan handed him something. “And the girls?” Something poked me. “Excuse you?” I said looking over at the droid. The smell of oil reeked from their metal. “Here,” Obi-wan said. I followed him as he figured out where the hidden base was. This took about an hour to make sure no one was following us. When I entered I felt the tension of the room, most of it was Tension of war the other 2% was sexual tension. “Yeah go write a speech about it?” I ran into that person. That person meaning the one that was bad mouthing someone. “Oh excuse me,” I told him. “Ashke! Thank god you are here, Hello master Kenobi.”  
“Hello Ahsoka, I’m sorry for cutting the pleasantries so short, but I must be returning to courasont. My job was to make sure that my padawan here made it save to you.” I heard Obi-Wan say. “Thank you Master.” I told him. He left with a swift of air. “Who are you?” I asked the man who stood in front of me. “Saw Gerrera, my sister Steela, and the little senator boy over there is Lux.” I chuckled. “Hello, Padawan Ashke Laris at your service.” I told them. “Saw, You have to weigh the risk of the dissection your about to make,” I heard Ahsoka’s voice. “I know that’s why I’m going alone.” I heard him say. He ran away. Literally ran. “Follow him,” Steela said I’m assuming. 

“What’s wrong ahsoka?” I felt her fear, it was radiating off of her. About Lux, and about the rebels in a whole. “Lets us let you meet everyone,” I heard Steela say, she placed her hand on my shoulder. But she didn’t seem to happy about Saw leaving. “Why is he leaving?” I asked her. Already confused. “He’s leaving because he’s… him. He likes to take control of things that out of his control.” she told me. I felt that, on an emotional level. 

Hours after meeting everyone and explaining, yes I’m blind. It was an accident. Yes I can see with the force. No I don’t know what colour your weighing. I sat with Ahsoka while she spoke with Obi-wan and Anakin. “The rebels are divided.If they try to rescue the king now, I'm afraid we might lose them.”  
“We cannot control their fate, Ahsoka.” I told her. “It's just, they're risking their lives to save just one.  
“Do not underestimate the king's power. He represents hope and is critical to their success,” Obi-Wan explained. I felt someone walk past us. “I feel responsible for them,” Or Lux. “I know you do, Snips, but remember, purpose must come before feelings.” Oh kniff.   
“I know, Master.”  
“Step in only if you must, but remember, if this experiment is to become an effective strategy, they must learn to survive on their own. That goes for you as well Padawan Laris.” I nodded.   
“Yes, Master Kenobi. I understand.”   
He rarely calls me by my official title and last name. Which is strange.   
As Steela went over the plan I felt a pit in my stomach. Ahsoka must’ve felt this as well. I envied these people. They have no special force talent, they are just talented. They fight for what they think is right, and I wish I knew what was right or wrong. “Do any of you have questions? It's a risky plan, but it's our best shot.” Steela said, after she finished. “Ahsoka, Ashke, will you join us?”  
“I can't. I've already been more involved than the Council wanted. I'm afraid I've been instructed to sit this one out.” Ahsoka explained. I wonder if that goes for me as well. A string of fear and sadness came rushing through the door, “They have Saw. He's alive, but I watched them take him away.” a young girl say.   
‘We have to save him.” Lux said and EVERYONE started to gear up. “No.” Steela said, simply, everyone stopped. “We have to save King Dendup. We don't have time or the bodies to do both.”   
“He's your brother,” I chimed in. Unaware of the circumstances.   
“That's what Saw would want, what he would expect. And I expect the same from everyone in this room.  
“I know it's a hard choice, but I agree. Purpose must come before feelings.” Kniff Ahsoka showing her jedi teachings. 

So we proceeded with the plan, Ahsoka and I stayed back and watched. “Is… the king in a box?” I asked her. “Yes, a ray shielded box.” It was strange how ray shields defect the force.   
“As your king, I present to you Ramsis Dendup not as a former king but as a criminal sponsoring terrorist acts against the people of Onderon. But fear not, good citizens. As your leader and protector, I will see that you are safe from such villainy. He has betrayed you, and today he will pay for those treasonous deeds with his life.,” We could intervene. Make sure this doesn’t happen. “Your people will see you into the next world,” I heard the man whisper to the true king.   
“May you find forgiveness there.” The force around the false king trembles, meaning he’s lying some how. He knows the truth. I smelled burned fruit. Yuck. “Time to die.”   
“That’s not a ray shielded box,” Ahsoka explained.   
“Go, go, go! Come with us.”  
“Ahsoka,” i grabbed her arm. “What’s wrong,” I got this feeling again. “We must intervene,” I told her. “We can’t.”   
“This way. Come on. Let's go.” I heard the child like girl’s voice. Than the scream of her death. They took the rebels, “We have to intervene,” She told me, scared. I looked down at her. “That’s what I just said!” I told her. This feeling wasn’t that they were about to die. “No, everything will be okay,” I told her. “Stop!” I heard someone say.   
“The only snake I see, sire, is you.”  
“I told you, Ahsoka. Just like Master said, purpose over feelings. But in this case, the general there put his feelings over purpose, and it was the right decision.” I told her. Everyone go with them.  
“As soon as you release me, you'll be shot dead.” The general had him in a chokehold. “Well, I guess we can intervine now,” SHe told me. I rolled my eyes, and jumped on stage, while she did some stupid jump. She threw them down while I crushed them.

“Jedi?” The false king said. “General, follow us.” Ahsoka told the man. We ran thru the crowds. We returned to the base camp. I sat on the back of the couch, my feet dangling off the ledge. “Why now?” I heard Dendup say. “It was time for a new approach, my lord.” The general said.   
“Do I have your loyalty?” The old man questioned. “And that of the army.” I smiled, “You also have ours. With your rule, our numbers will grow,” Steela explained.   
“Thanks, child. Your mother would be proud.” I smiled at the complement the King gave Lux. “Thank you, my lord.” Lux responded. “We must first win the will of the people. That is the only way. The Separatists will assemble their forces. Count Dooku will want me dead more than ever. Then we'll have to teach them another lesson. Together!” I laid back on the couch, my body hanging over the back. I love these people. “Ahsoka, I knew you couldn't resist a good fight.” God they just need to get together. “Am I becoming that predictable?” Ahsoka questioned him. “Only to me.” Just kiss already! 

“You gonna hang there all day?” I heard Saw say. “Am I in your way?” I asked him getting up in a speed even my head couldn’t handle. My hood coming off in the process. I didn’t realize I had it up this entire time. “Why do you wear a cloth around your eyes?” Saw asked. I chuckled, right he wasn’t here. “I’m blind, it’s directioning to some people.” I told him. A realization must’ve crossed his face. “Were you born like that, I know there was a race- mur-a”  
“Miraluka? No, it was a battle. I lost.” I chuckled my way thru the sentence. It’s hard sometimes thinking about what Krell did to me. I try not to think about it because it brings back the sensation of pain and agony. “Ashke?” I felt that I was in a different place. On Onderan Eyes, but where not exactly sure. “Where are we?” I asked Saw. “Outside, you kinda guided us out this way. Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry. Like I was saying, I was blinded in a battle, about nine months ago I think. I’m not really aware of time anymore. It could be daytime for all I know. Expect the air is cold, and-”  
“Do you always ramble this much?” He laughed, placing his hand on my shoulder. “Only when I’m nervous, which is rare.”   
“Why are you nervous?” I shrugged. “If you don’t mind me asking, what species are you? Your markings are unlike any I’ve ever seen.”   
“Human, as far as I know,” I told him. He must’ve smiled, or something. “You’re very beautiful.”  
“I’m a jedi,” I told him. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” He was so condensing. “Well, soldier boy, if I’m not a Jedi, why would I have 2 lightsabers?” I asked him. “What lightsabers?”  
I placed my hands on my hips, but felt my lightsabers, “Gotcha,” he whispered I felt his body heat penetrate the cold air around us. “If your gonna do something Rebel boy you only have right here right now and I don’t think Ahsoka-” I felt his lips on mine, I returned the favor by placing my hand on his hairless cheek. He pushed me up against the wall, I felt the pull of his force energy cloud my mind. My body heated up. I felt his hands push past my cloak. His lips ran down my neck. I felt someone push past us, we were close to the door. “Steela? Lux?” I felt the heat of their bodies from all the way over here. “Oh, Sorry Saw,” I heard her say. “Ashke?” I heard Lux say. “Hey Lux,” I waved, embarrassment ran over my face. “We’re going to go,” Steela said, taking Lux. “Were they making out or something?” I asked. “Yes,” He said.   
“Oh.” Ahsoka won’t be happy.


	23. Chapter 23: Tipping Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I moved. To Kentucky... I'm originally from Georgia. A lot has happened, which I did mention some of it in the notes before this chapter. My fiancée is from Kentucky, and where I lived with my Parents, it just wasn't a good place for me mentally anymore. I would like to move back to Georgia, but who knows where the wind will take me.

Chapter 23: TIpping Points  
War in the Inner Rim! Rebel leader Steela Gerrera has joined forces with General Tandin after boldly rescuing Onderon's former king from execution, evading a trap set by Separatist ally King Rash and the droid general Kalani.  
Amid growing public support and rising unrest, Ahsoka and Ashke continue to monitor the rebels' efforts as they rally around Ramsis Dendup to restore his reign as the rightful king and finally put an end to the Separatist occupation of Onderon.

I walked with Ahsoka, having to wear shoes for the first time in a while. I held onto her elbow. She left me for a second, then returned. “Planted the holo?” I asked her. “Yes.”  
I got on the back of a creature I didn’t know the name of. I couldn’t see, so I held onto Lux as Ahsoka held onto me. “Can’t see at all?” Lux asked me. “Only you, the large creature, and Ahsoka. But I’m touching all of those things.” I told him. “We’ll get you back on the ground soon.” He told me, probably with a cocky smile. As the former king talked on the holo and the citizens destroyed the clankers, we returned to our new base. “The people are turning against the droids. There's rioting in the streets now,” Lux explained as Steela helped me off the creature. “That's a beautiful thing,” I heard Saw’s voice. “We need to keep the battle to the outskirts of the city,” Steela said moving closer to the boys. I took off the souls of my shoes so I could actually see again. “Less structures and people,” Lux immediately agreed.   
“But less clankers. Their main force is in Iziz. We should join the fight down there and take it straight to King Rash,” Saw seemed to be a little adamant about this.   
“We all want victory, but not at the cost of innocent lives. If we fight door to door, no one is safe.  
“This is war, Steela.  
“She's right,” The king stepped in.   
“I agree. The more you draw the droids from the city to the highlands, the safer the people will be,” Ahsoka butted in. I’m here to make sure Ahsoka doesn’t lose her cool. I knew that Ahsoka had feelings for Lux, that might get in the way of her mission here.   
“My men await your command, my Lord,” The general said, I still don’t know his name.   
“I believe there's a new contender. You will lead our forces, including the Royal Army. Steela is now the commanding general,” The former king declared.   
“A great choice,” Ahsoka states.   
“As you wish, my Lord.”  
“You and your rebels renewed my faith in myself. Now I'm putting my faith in you.  
“Thank you, Your Majesty. Let's ride,” Stella called one of the creatures, from the mountains. “I’ll ride with you,” She said placing a hand on my shoulder. “Thank you,” I replied. I got up on the creature, but she didn’t. “Ste- Oh.” I felt her want for Lux. She turned around and grabbed his face, and kissed him. “Just in case,” She whispered, I felt Ahsoka’s heart break into a million pieces. But she didn’t show it.   
“I appreciate what you did for him,” Steela said to me as we potrolted around. “The droid arm, I can hear their clanking,’ I told her. “I see them, hold on,’ I held onto her waist, as we landed near where Ahsoka and Lux landed. “The droid army is almost here,” She told them. “Everyone, get ready,” She added.   
As the attack progressed, Stella used her sniper to take out several droids, as the ground attack progressed. Saw went on and destroyed several of the large tank with thermal detonators.   
I heard loud spinning noises in the air, and then the death of one of the creatures and a rebels. One of the tanks was destroyed. “No!” I heard Steela say. “Where did that come from?” Lux said.   
I stood behind him, Steela and near Ahsoka. “There.” Ahsoka said, thank god for her eyes. “  
“Ray shielded?” I asked. “Yes, Any ideas?” Steela said. “Yeah. Run!” Ahsoka said. I followed her as lasers were shot behind us. I got on the back of Steela’s creature. I followed Ahsoka as she contacted Anakin and Obi, “I take it the rebels have Dooku's full attention,” Obi-Wan said sarcastically. “It's a full-scale war. They need our help. Please talk to the Council.” Ahsoka urged.” “Even Master Windu would be wary at this point. The Council will not engage or involve the Republic in an internal affair.”   
“The Separatists have a new gunship with a powerful ray shield. Nothing's getting past it.”  
“I am sorry, Ahsoka. They will have to find a way. Do not stay there if their failure is certain. Evacuate who you can and return to Coruscant immediately. Do you understand? Ashke do you understand?” I nodded. “Yes, Master,” We said at the same time.   
I thought for a moment, after the holo was shut off. The only reason they don’t want to help is because of the republic. “Is the Republic going to help us?” Steela asked Ahsoka. “No.  
“What's it going to take? King Rash rules Onderon. Unless that changes, the Republic can't do anything,” Ahsoka explained. I felt the people dying around us. How does it not hurt Ahsoka, when it hurts me so much. The lasers penetrating the people and creatures.   
“They're pulling back. Cover them,” Steela told Lux as the horse like creatures brought up the survivors.   
__  
We escaped to a large building, temple maybe. I sat on the steps as the ‘adults’ talked. I felt weak after, literally just standing there and emotionally get wrecked. I felt all of their fear, and all there worries. Their praise for one another and worse yet, there fear of losing one another. I heard a rumble, I looked up, “Hondo,” I whispered. “Of course,” I shook my head. “Looks like we have company,” Ahsoka said, than ran past me. I got up and ran after her, “Don’t shoot!” I told them.   
‘Well, you could be my new favorite spice,” I chuckled. “Don’t mess with Steela here, Hondo. I guess this is Skywalker’s doing. I know my Master would never agree to this.” I gave him a hug. Always hug a pirate, don’t let them steal your lightsabers. “Ashke! We’ve seen much of each other in the past months.”   
“Yes we have.” I told him.  
“I have brought you a gift from Skywalker and Kenobi. The latest from Sienar.  
“Rocket launchers?” Ahsoka asked. “Shoulder fired. Very expensive.”  
“I hope paid for?” I told him. ‘Very handsomel-” A shoot went past my hair. “Oh! Oh, my, look at the time! Well, my work here is done. Nice seeing you Ashke!”   
“Don’t get shot, or do!” I told him as he and his men entered his ship. “Ugh, they must have seen Hondo's ship,” Steela announced. “  
“It was only a patrol,” Of three.   
“We have to get these down to the others,” I told them, “Load them up.” 

 

__  
I stayed at the Nest, protecting the king. I heard the roaring of one of the ray shielded flight machine. I felt it near, “Get the King to the back of the temple,” I told them. Two assassin droids stepped onto the ledge. “Where is the false king,” I crushed the droids, pushing them over into the canal. Stella was near and lead the large machine away. Then rocketed boomed it out of the sky. Two more assassin droids ran after the king. I followed after Steela. Than felt something large going straight towards all of us. I force pushed Ahsoka and Lux out of the way who were near me. And get into a small position. It didn't anyone. Thankfully, but it knocked me off my feet, made so many vibrations within the ground. Blinding me. I felt danger, Steela? “Steela!” I screamed. I jammed my fist into the ground, sending out those vibrations and steading those that blinded me. I felt her hands on a rock, but her body hanging. I stabilize her body. I felt Lux near her, “Hang on,” He told her. Her hands were slipping. I got this. Lux fell, but Ahsoka got him. I got Steela, I slowly lifted her body, I felt every nerve and force within her. “It’s okay,” I whispered to myself. “AHSOKA DON”T DO A THING!” Lux said looking over at me. “What?!” Steela said. “Ashke has her,” Lux said. I placed her on the ground, where she was safe. “Steela,” Lux and her were in each other’s arms. I got up, felt weak mentally. I heard a shot, and felt pain immediately in my lower back. ‘Kniff,” I said failing to my knees. “Ashke!” I heard Steela’s voice. Another shot, this one killing the thing that shot me. “Damn,” I said feeling the bolt penetrate my lower left side. Not the worse pain, definitely not the worse. “I thought Jedi don’t curse,” Lux said, I laughed at this. “I’ll shoot you and see what you say,” I replied.   
“Let’s get you patched up,” Steela said. I placed my hand on her shoulder, she’s so much taller than me, “You will be a great leader,” I told her. I felt her smile.  
__  
“Did you have a good time?” Obi-Wan asked me. “Of course, I love getting shot,” I told him. He was patching me up in our shuttle. “You did a very good thing,” He told me. “What saving Steela? She was going to die,” I told him. I felt the cooling gal as he placed it on my wound. I bit my lip in response, I took off my cloth on my face. My whole body felt like it was about to explode. “Ahsoka is taking 6 younglings to The Gathering next week,” He told me, trying to take my mind off of the pain. “Would you like me to go with her, Master?” I asked him. I felt his right hand put pressure on my wound with more gal, “I’d like you to assist with Huyang.” I chuckled at this, “I thought he never wanted to see me again,” I stated. I felt my Master’s chuckle, quiet, soft.   
He placed a bandage over the wound, then I felt something go over the bandage, something sticky. A patch I’m assuming. “All fixed up,” He stated.  
“Master,” I started, but caught myself. “Yes Padawan?” I felt his questioning. I felt tears of emotions that I’ve hidden for so long rush to my eyes. “Ashke what’s wrong?” I felt his hands on my shoulders. “I’ve been thinking about it, about everything that happened on Umbara, and with Maul. I-”  
“I understand,” With two simple words my mind if at ease. I don’t know if they have a name for what I am going thru, what Ashoka, Obi-Wan, and everyone in the freaking jedi order are going thru. (PTSD) “At night I feel Maul’s lightsaber going thru me all over again, and when I wake up I feel Waxer’s death, the lightsaber Krell thru at me. Severing my eyesight. I know the Jedi way is to find peace with it. I have. But I still feel it, this pain from the blaster shot is nothing compared to what I’ve been thru, and that scares me.” I told him, everything I wanted to say for the past few months. His arms surrounded me, the pressure made me feel balanced, but also safe. His lips pressed against my forehead. “I’ve arranged a training mission for you and I after the Younglings construct their lightsabers,” He told me. I nodded. “Everything will be alright. I promise.”   
“You can’t possibly know that everything will be alright Master, it’s war.” A war that we shouldn’t be fighting. “Master?” I asked him, “Yes Ashke?”   
“Nevermind.”


End file.
